


Enough of the Two Hand Touch, You Want it Rough

by juicehoee



Series: Is There Comfort at the Bottom of a Swimming Pool? [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Caretaking, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, Lace Panties, Love, M/M, Motorcycles, Praise Kink, References to Depression, Rough Sex, Smut, Submission, Violence, Voice Kink, submissive juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 40,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicehoee/pseuds/juicehoee
Summary: Tig unleashes all of his sickest, most depraved desires on Juice and Juice loves every second of it. Juice also loves the way Chibs takes care of him. The trio have a pretty sweet deal if you ask Juice, assuming he's not gagged at the moment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure what this is going to be yet, so I'll update the tags and description as needed. Just a little idea that popped into my head so I have zero idea what's happening with it. (Also, I changed the title from Don't Rain on My Parade to Enough of the Two Hand Touch, You Want it Rough. Just thought it was more fitting)

The morning after a Teller-Morrow bash were always a fucking disaster. The amount of crumbs alone were enough to make a maid quit (and they had, on several occasions). And that didn’t include the broken bottles, used condoms, and panties that littered the clubhouse like party decorations. Thank God for prospects because who the fuck else would clean all this shit up?

  
Juice slept like a baby underneath the stripper pole, snoring with the force of a freight train. The other guys always complained when he woke up last because the sheer volume of his snoring sent their hangovers into pain overdrive. Whatever, it didn’t bother Juice in the slightest. He was asleep anyway.

  
A sharp slap on the ass woke Juice up from his sweet dreams. “What the fu-”

  
He came face to face with none other than Alexander ‘Tig’ Trager with the most menacing, shit-eating grin on his face. “Morning, sunshine. You know, you’re packing a lot of junk in that trunk, Juicy. If things don’t work out here, you could have a gig as one of those rap video girls. You have the ass for it.”

  
Juice glowered at Tig while simultaneously trying to wrestle his arm out from underneath the croweater he was currently spooning. “What the hell are you talking about, Tig?”  
“Put some pants on, you fucking punk. That ass needs to be contained.” Tig cackled and slapped Juice’s ass once again.

  
“That’s the thing, my ass can’t be contained.” Juice shot back. He finally wrenched his arm out from under the crow eater, wiggling his fingers to get the blood moving against. “Stop touching it, will ya?”

  
“Guess I know why they call you Juice.” Tig said.

  
“Oh God, please stop talking.” Juice rolled his eyes.

  
“We roll out in fifteen.” Tig said. “Be ready.”

  
Juice hurried to his dorm room with his butt still bare. He’d lost his pants somewhere and he didn’t feel like looking for them while he was nursing a half a hard on unprotected in the middle of the clubhouse. In his head, Juice tried to kid himself that it was morning wood, but his dick knew what it liked and Tig’s little spanking episode had most certainly woken ‘little Juicy’ up right away.

  
In the bathroom, Juice brushed his teeth thoroughly, a minute on each side. When he spit out the toothpaste, he noticed a dark red lipstick mark on his neck surrounded by the purple bruising of an expert hickey.

  
“Shit,” he cursed as his fingers ghosted over the bruised, slightly swollen skin. It had a little sting to it.

  
Less than a second before Juice was about to splash water on it, he didn’t. And he didn’t really want to admit to himself that it was because he wanted his brothers to see it. Maybe they would wolf whistle and comment on how much pussy he’d gotten the night before. Maybe he’d tell them to shut up and they’d have a laugh and he’d fit in just a little more than he did right now.

  
Juice’s right ass cheek stung a little bit also, courtesy of Tig (ironic, considering he was the least courteous of the club. Except for maybe Happy). And his dick was still awake with no signs of slowing down anytime soon. Looking at the clock, he deduced he had three minutes to rub one out before anyone came looking for him.

  
Sitting on the toilet with his dick in his hand, he could only thing about the sting of Tig’s hand on his ass. He could only think of the way Tig talked about him, talked about his bare butt and how it twisted Juice’s stomach into knots. He could only think of Tig’s blue fucking eyes and how that curly black hair fell so sweetly around his face.

  
With one hand stroking his shaft furiously and the other fondling his balls, Juice threw his head back and closed his eyes. He pretended that the hands stroking him were Tig’s and he could practically hear Tig’s voice telling him to be a good boy for him and he would get to cum as a reward. The voice felt so real, it was almost as if there were someone else in the room with him.

  
“Juicy, it’s time to get out of h-woah.”

  
Juice jumped up in shock and his eyes grew wild as he faced Chibs in the doorway of his bathroom. Damned idiot, he’d left his dorm room door wide open and the bathroom unlocked. No wonder Chibs had come looking for him; it had been way past three minutes.

  
“Shit, man,” Juice stuttered. He tried his best to cover himself with his hands and Chibs was doing an exceptional job of looking up at the ceiling. “I’ll be right out, didn’t realize what time it was.”

  
“O’ course, o’course,” Chibs said, almost as embarrassed as Juice himself was. “Take yer time, we’re no’ in a hurry today. I’ll tell the others.”

  
Chibs had never moved as fast as when he shot the hell out of the bathroom to leave Juice in his own cum covered mess. Red burned Juice’s cheeks and he rushed to clean up and put some pants on.

  
Countless wads of toilet paper later, Juice finally emerged from the clubhouse ready to go. The rest of the guys were already on their bikes with their helmets on, all staring at him. Too hard.

  
“About time!” Tig threw his hands up and rolled his eyes. “I told you fifteen minutes!”

  
“Sorry, guys,” Juice said sheepishly, struggling a bit with his helmet. His finger were fumbling and shaking, making it difficult to secure the chinstrap. “Hangover’s killing me.”  
Chibs gave him a funny look, but didn’t say anything.

  
“Let’s roll out, assholes.” Jax signaled the rest of them to follow him.

  
Juice tried to drown his thoughts out with the aggressively loud ringing of their collective engines, but ,of course, he rode behind Tig and that didn’t make shit better. Tig’s jeans were tighter than usual and Juice found himself focusing on that instead of the road, building on the deep shame he’d felt since even before Chibs caught him masturbating this morning.

  
Man, he was fucking screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice and Chibs have a chat in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally just writing and posting as quickly as possible before I lose inspiration for this. If it's not making any sense, could you let me know? I'm flying here with the writing and I promise it'll be more exciting soon.

“Juicy, can I talk to ya fo’ a moment?” Chibs clapped his hand on Juice’s shoulder.

  
They were back at the clubhouse after a successful ‘negotiation’ with some of the Mayans. Couple of hours focusing on not crashing the big hunk of metal that was his motorcycle helped him to clear his head a little bit from the ordeal of the morning. After a pack of his greatest vice—don’t lecture him about the cigarettes, he’s already worried about lung cancer, but that isn’t gonna stop him—the beast inside him fell quiet for a few moments. Juice figured he was taking a nap or something and that was totally fine.

  
At Chibs’ request, Juice’s hands got a little clammy. Why couldn’t the Scot just brush it under the damn rug and not talk about it? Isn’t that what Scottish people do? If Juice never had to talk about his feelings again, that would be too soon.

  
“Yeah, sure, man.” Juice shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. The sweat on his palms was starting to become a little uncomfortable.

  
“Come in here, lad.” Chibs nodded toward the bathroom door, away from the likes of Half Sack and Piney.

  
Shit. He was really in for it now.

  
Juice followed Chibs into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. This was going to be absolutely torturous. Juice had never dealt with embarrassment well. He was still scarred from the one time he let it rip in front of his sixth grade girlfriend, Sally Marino. Couldn’t even speak to her again after that and they had graduated together back in Queens. If he saw her on the street, he’d probably turn and run the other way.

  
“What’s up, Chibs?” Juice leaned against the sink, crossing his legs in front of him.

  
“Ya damn well know what’s up, lad.” Chibs said, his tone harsh and unforgiving. He softened it a bit so as not to scare the shit out of Juice any further. The lad was already quaking in his boots before him. “This morning-”

  
“It’s not a big deal.” Juice smiled wide, like this was all some big joke. “We all do it, don’t we?”

  
“Aye, but most of us don’t moan Tig’s name under our breathe while we have our dicks in our hands, lad.” Chibs raised an eyebrow. “Can’t say the same for you though.”

  
“I-I think you heard wrong, Chibs. I don’t remember what shit I was actually saying, but are you crazy enough to believe I was jacking off to Tig in the bathroom this morning?”  
Chibs grabbed Juice by the shoulder and backed him into the closed door, pressing against him. Juice could feel every inch of Chibs’ body pressed along him and his breath hitched.

  
“Don’t lie to me, Juicyboy. You’re sittin’ on the toilet moanin’ Tig’s name like a bitch in heat and that is an image I won’ long forget.” Chibs whispered. “I saw you. I heard you.”  
Juice can feel something stir within him right there and then. “Why’d you bring me in here, Chibs? To humiliate me more?”

  
“Well, if you’re into that, laddie…” Chibs trailed off, a faraway look in his eyes that Juice couldn’t decipher. “I was thinkin’ I could have a little talk with Tiggy out there for ya.”

  
“No! No, no, no, no,” Juice shook his head, trying to get away from Chibs but to no avail. “He’s gonna think I’m a fucking freak.”

  
“Tig’s the biggest freak of ‘em all.” Chibs said. He wasn’t wrong. “You trying to get away from me?”

  
Juice collapsed against Chibs, flustered and flushed. He leaned his head against Chibs’ shoulder, exhausted from the conversation already. “No, I just-”

  
“You don’ even wanna know what Tig says?” Chibs asked. “Even though I am almost sure he would eat you righ’ up if given the chance?”

  
“He what?” Juice asked, stunned.

  
Chibs only smirked.

  
“Maybe I shouldn’,” Chibs contemplated. “Maybe I should keep you to myself here.”

  
Juice went weak at the knees and Chibs needed to hold him up with his strong hands at the waist. The pressure of his fingers dug into the muscles of Juice’s abs and he felt weak. So fucking weak.

  
“I don’t know, Chibs.” Juice sounded so small. “Do whatever you want to, I guess…”

  
“I need to hear you say it, lad.” Chibs found the spot under Juice’s chin with his fingers and forced Juice to look him in the eye. “I need to know what you want.”

  
“I want,” Juice started and stopped and started back up again. “I want you to talk to Tig for me.”

  
“Very well then.” Chibs released Juice from his grip even though Juice swayed back and forth a bit.

  
“Do I have to pick?” Juice asked. “Between you two? Can I be greedy and have both?”

  
Chibs laughed and clapped Juice on the back. “I’ll talk to Tiggy and we can take it from there.”

  
The door closed as Chibs made his way out of the bathroom, but Juice couldn’t leave quite yet. He needed to think.

  
He can’t be all that surprised about Chibs. Jax had told Juice on a drunken night some time before that Chibs had a tendency to stray away from pussy, something that the club chose to ignore. Sure, a good croweater or two once in a while, but Chibs’ sexual affairs mostly happened outside the eyes of the club, discretely ‘batting for the other team’ as Jax had so lightly put it.

  
But Tig? Tig was a freak, but he wouldn’t be so blatant as to get involved with Juice. Club relationships? That had the potential to be an absolute shitshow. Worse than workplace romances.

  
But, as Juice’s half hard cock was any indication, maybe this could be a Jim and Pam situation. Something that would actually work (if Jim and Pam had a third fucker they included, but the cameras would never show that).

  
This time, Juice thought of Chibs, as he haphazardly unzipped his jeans and wrestled his cock out of its confines. This time, he rubbed it out soft and slow, thinking of Chibs talking to him in that sweet whispered accent of his, sounding gruff and so fucking Scottish, even when he was quiet.

  
A part of Juice had been unlocked. A secret, kinky part had been unlocked. And, like his smoking habit, Juice knew he wouldn’t be able to reel it back in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice and Tig have a reintroduction. Chibs feels left out.

“Are you ready, Juice?” 

Normally, Juice would find some sort of solace in the bright Scottish accent, but it just made him nervous now. “As ready as I’m ever gonna be.”

Chibs massaged Juice’s shoulders while they stood outside of Tig’s dorm room door. The sound of low rock music came from the room, but there were no sounds from Tig that Juice could detect. For some reason, that made him a thousand times more nervous.

But Chibs’ knuckles were getting into his muscles real good, making Juice’s eyelids flutter clothes in relaxation. He could’ve stayed there forever.

“It’s time to go in there, Juice.” Chibs urged. “Now or never.”

Juice knocked feebly on the door with his shaking knuckles, barely making a sound against the wood. Chibs took a hold of Juice’s wrist and bent his lips low to Juice’s ear. 

“Darlin’, you’re gonna hav’ to knock a lil’ bit louder than tha’.” Chibs whispered. “Here, I’ve go’ it.”

“Thank you.” Juice’s terrified eyes told Chibs everything he needed to know.

“Now, I know you go’ this whole big crush on Tigger in there,” Chibs said. “But you go’ me no matter wha’ happens with him, you go’ that?”

Chibs knocked on the door this time, much louder than Juice. It had a subtle confidence that was evident in everything Chibs did. Every step, every word, every wink of the eye was calm, cool, and collected. Juice envied the control Chibs had over himself and everything around him. It made Juice feel safe.

“Come on in, Juice.” Tig’s growl came from the other side of the door, making Juice jump when he heard his name. 

The sound of the door opening horrified Juice, but he went through with it nonetheless. It seemed to take an eternity to pass over the threshold of Tig’s door. It closed behind him and he was officially separated from Chibs, cut off from his safety net. Here goes nothing…

Tig was laying across his bed, legs crossed with his head against the pillow. From what Juice could tell, he had been watching the television which was displayed various scenes of gratuitous and depraved pornography. Juice flinched at some of the pounding going on, but he tried to ignore it. Weirdly, it felt like a good sign, but with Tig, you never really knew.

“Did Chibs talk to you?” 

Tig sat up and leaned in closer to where Juice stood at the end of the bed. “You’re gonna have to speak a little bit louder, Ortiz. I can barely hear you.”

“Did Chibs talk to you?” Juice asked, puffing out his chest slightly in a gesture of faux confidence.

“Why the fuck else would you be here if he hadn’t?”

Juice flushed and slouched his shoulders as if to protect himself from whatever Tig had coming for him. The electric blue hue of his eyes felt like lightning to the gut whenever Tig looked at Juice. Juice’s heart already raced harder than a sledgehammer and he wanted to disappear. Just disappear from Charming and start over again somewhere. Maybe go to Michigan or Massachusetts. He could find a fresh start there if he needed to. 

Tig stood up and circled Juice like a shark circling its prey out at sea (and Juice had watched enough Shark Week to know that he was a goner). Tig straightened Juice out with one rough hand on the small of his back and the other on his pelvis.

“Stand up straight, you beautiful bastard.” Tig ordered. “No need to hide.”

“Yes,” Juice agreed, trying to stand his straightest when he felt like he was going to collapse.

“Yes, sir,” Tig clarified. “Say it back to me.”

“Yes, sir.” Juice said, breathlessly. “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.”

Tig looked Juice up and down hungrily, taking in every inch of his taut, toned, young Puerto Rican body. Juice shrank under his stare, but the hands on his back and pelvis refused to let him move so he stood there, allowing Tig to fuck him with his eyes.

“I wasn’t lying when I said you had an ass, Ortiz.” Tig smirked, breaking the tension a little but with a quick slap to Juice’s ass.

“What are we doing here, Tig?” Juice whispered.

“We’ll call it a… reintroduction.” Tig suggested. “We’ve known each other for some time now, but not like this. Not in such a… primal, animalistic nature.”

“Is this a relationship?” 

“Of sorts.” Tig agreed, choosing his words carefully. For the first time ever, as far as Juice was concerned. “Chibs will be involved at some point, horny fucking Scotsman, he is. But I have you to myself for now.”

“Oh.” Juice was at a loss for words, but the hunger in Tig’s eyes made him know exactly how he felt.

“I wanna see that ass of yours again.” Tig said. His voice was demanding and stern, but the sense of direction made Juice feel calm and safe, despite being a guest in the lion’s den.

Juice made no haste in obeying, seeing if he could tease Tig a little bit, what would his reaction be? He slowly unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down to his knees, stepping out of the legs one by one. Then, he went to his briefs, bending all the way over to slide them off, giving Tig a generous view of his precious ass as he threw the underwear into a messy pile with his jeans. The urge to fold them neatly in a pile tempted Juice, but he resisted the urge because he knew Tig didn’t have the patience for it.

Tig grabbed a handful of Juice’s bare ass, palming and squeezing the pale, sensitive skin. Juice let out a breathy whisper at the contact, loving how he submissively melted against Tig’s touch.

“Chibs told me he had a feeling you would be a good boy for me.” Tig said. “I hate it when he’s right.”

Juice was stunned. “You think I’m a good boy? For you?”

“Mhm,” was Tig’s only reply, too preoccupied with massaging Juice’s buttocks to have a full conversation.

Eager knocking sounded at the door, four raps one after the other. Juice whipped his head toward the noise, terrified that Clay was outside and he’d heard everything.

Tig didn’t seem worried. “Go away, Scotty! You’ll have your turn later!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tig picks a new outfit for Juice and they admire it in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title of the work, it used to be Don't Rain on my Parade, but this is a much better fit to me. Enjoy! (and if you have suggestions of what you want to see, comment and let me know!

“Tig?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you sure this is sexy?”

“Very sexy, Juicy. You’ve never looked sexier.”

Juice looked down at himself with a sense of humiliation and shame. The kind that made his cock hard, not the kind that made him want to stay in bed for ten thousand years. Black lace panties hugged his ass into a slightly feminine shape, contrasting with the leather kutte he wore on his otherwise bare torso. Panties and a kutte, Tig had told him. The most beautiful look for a beautiful, submissive biker boy and Juice couldn’t say he was wrong. Looking in the mirror, Juice saw it. His tan skin and body looked downright seductive in this outfit, boosting his confidence and giving him a few ideas to try out with Tig, and eventually, Chibs.

“You really like this, Tiggy?” Juice asked, popping his lips. “I think I look good. Living up to my name.”

“Your ass does look very juicy in those pretty panties,” Tig admitted. “I can tell you like it. You’re standing up straighter than you normally do.”

“Yeah,” Juice agreed, turning around so he could look at his backside in Tig’s long mirror. He kneaded his ass to look at the way the panties moved with him, almost as if they were a second skin. “I feel like your sexy little bitch in these.”

“You are very sexy, Juice.” Tig growled. “Even with the faux hawk and the fact that you wear sunglasses inside.”

Tig bent down to his knees, admiring Juice’s figure in the mirror. He took a bite of the tender flesh, leaving a healthy hickey right in the middle of Juice’ left cheek. Juice’s dick grew harder, but he knew Tig wouldn’t allow him to cum, not quite yet. Tig was very adamant about not allowing Juice to cum unless he got a proper fucking and they hadn’t gotten to that level yet, which was fine by Juice. He wasn’t quite ready for something as intense as that, and the anticipation made him hornier anyway.

Tig’s room was a chaotic hybrid of a hurricane and a tornado. Clothes everywhere, leftover food from months ago, and other miscellaneous posters and possessions littered the floor. The only clear spots in the room were in front of the mirror (which Tig had cleared specifically for the purpose of them both admiring Juice’s new wardrobe in his mirror) and a skinny path that led from the door to the room. Juice was absolutely dying to tidy it up a bit, not entirely but any sort of progress would be a major improvement. It was suffocating to be in such a small space with this much stuff.

“Tig?” Juice asked, suddenly nervous. “I’m cleaning your room. There’s not enough air in here for more than one person with all this stuff.”

“Alright,” Tig considered, and Juice thought he sounded a little mischievous. “You want to be my French maid? Waiting on me hand and foot?”

Still on his knees with his face next to Juice’s ass in front of the mirror, Tig spread Juice’s cheeks apart, sucking in a hot groan as he did. “I could get you a pretty maid’s outfit and you can serve me the way you so desperately want to.”

Juice’s cock was fighting against the feminine lace of the panties, growing more the huskier Tig’s voice got. His knees became so weak that he slowly dropped to them, next to Tig on the floor, stomach twisting with fantasies of serving the intense, black-haired man beside him.

“Do you want that?” Tig asked, taking Juice’s face in his hands and running his calloused fingers along Juice’s sharp jawline. “If you want that, I need you to tell me. We need to be very clear with each other at all times.”

“I want to be your pretty little maid that serves you and pampers you and does your bidding because it pleases you.” Juice’s breathy whisper made Tig growl under his breath like the sexual beast he was.

“Oh, Chibs will be so fucking jealous,” Tig crooned in Juice’s ear, his hot breath making Juice swoon. “He’s had his eye on you for so long and I get you first.”

“You’re devious, Tiggy,” Juice said. “So mean to Chibs all the time. It’s funny.”

“Glad I can entertain you, kitten.” Tig said, rubbing Juice’s mohawk with the gentlest fingers Tig had ever shown before.

Juice practically purred like a kitten at the contact, but didn’t, mostly because he didn’t know how. He did like the nickname though, even if it did make him feel a little strange. “I like it when you call me that.”

“Oh, kitten, you sweet little thing.” Tig crooned. “You have no idea how innocent those big, brown doe eyes look. And how much they make me want to tear you apart.”

“My big, strong wolf.” Juice smirked. 

“I prefer to think of myself more as a lion on a motorcycle,”

“Well, either way, you-”

But, Juice didn’t get to finish his sentence because Tig had captured his lips. Juice instinctively leaned into Tig, eagerly licking at the entrance of Tig’s mouth, desperate to get closer to the man.

Tig indulged him, but took dominance, forcing Juice onto his back while Tig straddled Juice’s hips on top of him. Tig’s tongue slipped into Juice’s mouth, but Juice fought him, a teasing power struggle where they both knew the ending. Their tongues twisted and danced together as they kissed,  _ really kissed _ , for the first time. 

“You’re cruisin’ for a bruisin’ if you keep this up, princess.” Tig threatened without taking his lips off of Juice’s.

Juice mewled and tried to take Tig’s shirt off, successfully getting Tig to shed the navy blue t-shirt that was drenched in his sweat. He wrapped his arms around Tig, feeling every inch that he could, all the scars and old bullet wounds that told a story more colorful than Juice could imagine. 

“Desperate to have me naked for you, huh?” Tig asked.

Juice nodded, melting into the kiss once again, his lips hungrily kissing at the corners of Tig’s mouth.

“Well, that’s all you get for today, angel.”

Juice whined as Tig got off of him, retrieving Juice’s clothes from a neatly folded pile on the bed. Tig tossed them on top of Juice, who laid out on the floor in a limp, blubbering mess of stimulated nerves and horniness.

Tig opened the door, still shirtless and wearing only his dark jeans, not bothering to check to see if the coast was clear of the other guys. Juice covered himself, terrified that Bobby would be rounding the corner to catch him on Tig’s floor. 

“Wear the panties to Church tonight, darling. I’ll be checking.” 

And with that, Tig slammed the door shut, leaving Juice to spurt his seed inside his panties from Tig’s words alone. A messy, breathless little slut on the floor for the craziest, most insane Sergeant at Arms of SAMCRO’s history.

He’d be wearing the panties at church tonight. And they would be messy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice wears his panties to church. After, he has a meeting with Chibs and Tig in the bathroom.

“First order of business,” Clay started at the beginning of Church. “Georgie fuckin’ Caruso.”

“There’s a ton of guys like Georgie out there. If Luann can’t pay her talent, they’ll keep coming,” Jax added, with a sly smirk. “So to speak.”

Juice’s breath hitched in his throat, just the word triggering the horny cumslut that lived within him. He fidgeted, trying to find a comfortable way to sit in all the sticky uncomfortableness inside his pants, but he couldn’t. Everywhere felt sloppy. But, in a way, that was better. Hotter.

A feeling in the back of his head made him feel like someone was watching him and when he looked up, both Chibs and Tig were staring at him. Tig gave him a subtle wink while Chibs just stared open-mouthed at Juice like a gaping jackass at a strip club. That made Juice feel like a stripper. Tig must’ve told him all about the panty situation.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t think about that too much right now. Luann was family of the club and he couldn’t zone out during a meeting like this.

“We can offer her a partner.” Jax said, much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

“What are you talking about?” Clay shot back.

“The empty gun warehouse we just built. Same size as Caruso films.”

The animosity made Juice shrink back a little bit, especially because he was still under the watchful gaze of his two dominant men. Not for long though, because they must have realized how important this meeting was.

“We already have the staff and talent.” Jax pointed out. “Luann and her girls are the ones who are going to do all the work.”

“So that makes us the scumbags with the lease and the muscle.” Bobby interjected, leaning back in his chair with a hand stroking his beard. “That’s something I can get behind.”

Juice thought hard about this, racking his brain for a way that he could be useful to the club. Ever since he’d earned his full patch, his most stressful nights had been filled with trying (and failing) of ways he could be useful to the club. Almost all of his nightmares included him getting kicked out of SAMCRO because they didn’t need his dead weight.

Luckily, today, he had an idea.

“I could upgrade her internet shit. There’s plenty of room for service in that space. And that’s where the real cash is.” Juice suggested.

The room seemed to nod in agreement which, in addition to the panties, made him feel like a real person with real experiences in the club. An actual member instead of a bystander in their activities. And it was a fucking beautiful feeling.

“And I was blessed with an excellent eye for casting.” Chibs said, a cheeky grin on his face while he looked directly at Juice.

Maybe Chibbie would end up casting Juice in one of his own home movies. 

There was a little back and forth between Clay and Jax (that was the usual, Juice wondered how they could stand being in the same room as one another. Tension like that, in Juice’s experience, led to hatesex. And what he wouldn’t give for someone to shove him to the ground and told him how much they fucking hated him). In the end, they all voted to help Luann out by becoming a partner in her porn studio, opening up a world of possibilities for Juice, Tig, and Chibs. Exciting shit.

“Looks like we’re making movies,” Clay conceded as he banged the gavel to a thunderous applause around the table.

They all dispersed, heading out of the cramped room where they held the meetings when Chibs caught Juice by the elbow on his way out.

“Tig tol’ me ‘bout the cute lil’ secret you go’ goin’ on in your jeans there, laddie.” Chibs said, a little too loud for Juice’s liking. It wouldn’t be hard for one of the guys to hear if they were really listening. “How is it?”

“Sticky,” Juice blushed, looking down at his feet.

“Sticky?” Chibs asked, pretending to be taken aback. “Why’s everything so sticky down there, Juicyboy?”

“Had an accident,” Juice admitted, still not meeting Chibs’ eyes. 

“Juicy…” Chibs staid sternly, enough to make Juice look at him with wide eyes like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Did you hav’ an accident or did you shoot yer load in yer pretty panties?”

Juice whispered, afraid one of the other Sons would eavesdrop. “S-shot my load, Chibbie. Felt good, but now I’m messy and sticky.”

“Well, I think tha’ we should go and find Tig to tell ‘im wha’ a naughty boy you are,” Chibs said, taking Juice by the elbow. “He’ll be fuckin’ delighted.”

Juice allowed himself to be led by Chibs toward the bathroom, nodding his head in that direction at Tig who followed them, disguised by the constant chaos of the clubhouse. Juice felt as if he were in a daze. Was this real? Was he really here?

Once Tig slipped into the bathroom behind him, closing the heavy door with a deafening thump, Juice felt the weight of the situation he’d gotten himself into. This shit wasn’t a game, it was fucking serious. But Tig’s gorgeous blues and the scars on Chib’s face forced him to look at this and know inside himself that this was a good thing. This was the best thing.

“Well, Tiggy, the wee lad has somethin’ to tell you.” Chibs tsked as if he were disappointed in Juicy. The sly smile on his face that gently stretched his scars told the other two he was the opposite of disappointed. 

“Oh?” Tig asked. “What’s that, Juicy? Liars get punished in this club.”

Juice closed his eyes as Tig placed his hand around his throat, squeezing. It wasn’t restricting, merely enough to announce his presence and Juice fucking loved it.

“Harder,” he moaned, clutching Tig’s shirt between his desperate fingers.

“Harder, what?” Tig corrected, giving Juice a slap to his cheek.

“Harder, sir.” Juice corrected himself. “Please.”

Tig indulged him and squeezed his throat harder, until Juice could barely breathe. Juice bucked his hips, yearning for the sticky friction against the panties while he embraced the pressure, feeling so under control.

Tig released the pressure, but kept his hand around Juice’s throat, merely resting there instead of squeezing. “Now tell me what you have to tell me, princess.”

“Well,” Juice started, nervous. He looked at Chibs who nodded with encouragement. “After you left, I shot my load in my panties and made a big mess in them.”

Tig was quiet for a second, thinking. “Are you still wearing them? I told you I’d be checking.”

Juice nodded. “Still got them on. They’re all wet and sticky with my mess and it was hard to sit in them for Church. But I did it, sir.”

Juice looked at the floor, waiting for Tig’s reaction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tig checks to make sure Juice followed orders. Chibs gets more involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: This doesn't really follow canon timelines, I guess? Character deaths, storylines, etc, are going to be whatever fits the story, not necessarily what happens in the show. lemme know if it gets confusing!

“You creamed your fuckin’ pants?” Tig gawped at Juice, incredulous. “Well, panties, I guess.”

Juice nodded.

“Jesus fuck,” Tig shook his head in disbelief, “Wow. Holy fucking shit, Juice.”

Juice hung his head in disappointment, starting to get angry at himself for fucking this up so bad. Chibs must have seen the forlorn look of Juice’s figure because he stepped in between Tig and Juice instinctively, taking Tig’s hand away from Juice’s throat.

“Tig,” Chibs warned, an edge in his tone.

“I’m not mad at him, Chibs,” Tig said, but Juice still couldn’t read his face. “He’s just more of a fucking slut than I could’ve hoped for.”

Juice perked his head up. “Is that a good thing?”

“Hell yes it is!” Tig exclaimed. “Princess, the thought of you like that makes me want to cream my fuckin’ pants right here in this goddamn bathroom.”

Chibs backed off a little bit, but he still stood between them. Juice admired the way strands of his pepper hair fell into his face. Chibs’ lips were pulled into an intense line, ready to pounce in front of Tig if he were to hurt Juice.

Juice reached out for Chibs’ hand, leaning in close to the man’s ear to whisper, “Thank you for protecting me.” He hoped Tig didn’t hear. He didn’t want to embarrass him.

“Always, lad.” Chibs replied, eyes still warily watching Tig.

“You can relax, Chibbie.” Tig waved him off carelessly. “I wouldn’t do anything to hurt our sweet little Juicyboy here. Juicy, you know I’m not going to hurt you, right?”

Juice’s eyes teared at the way Tig’s voice softened when he spoke directly to Juice. It was obvious Tig didn’t have much experience in being gentle but he was trying and Juice could tell. “I know you won’t hurt me, Tiggy. Unless I want you to.”

“Unless you want me, too. You sly thing.” Tig winked at him, appreciating the cheekiness of Juice’s response.

Chibs rubbed circles on Juice’s knuckles with his thumbs, focusing on the skin around the many skull rings he wore. It was soothing, taking tension out of Juice’s hands that he didn’t know he was carrying. 

“Bend over the toilet, Juicy.” Tig ordered. 

“Yes, sir.”

Without question, Juice automatically obeyed his orders, closing the lid of the toilet and placing his palms on top of it. Chibs moved back naturally and hung in the corner while Tig took charge, merely a spectator of the sports about to occur. Chibs planned on being an active audience, his hand slowly dipping into his pants in anticipation of the show while the heavy bass of a Judas Priest song rang out around the clubhouse, distracting the other members from the depraved activities occuring in the bathroom. 

“I told you I’d be checking that you were a good boy and wore your panties to Church today,” Tig said. “And through you wearing the panties, I’ve discovered how much of a whore my Juicy really is.”

“I’m sorry, sir.” Juice apologized automatically, facing the back of the toilet while Tig was behind him, trying to stop the tears from building up.

“Don’t be sorry,” Tig said. “I like my whores filthy.”

Juice jumped in surprise as Tig yanked his jeans down, revealing the soiled panties in all of their disgusting glory. He felt so exposed with the cool air hitting his ass, but his balls felt so snug in the panties, despite the wetness of his spilled seed.

“Can’t have you stay in these dirty things.” Tig remarked, running his hands over Juice’s smooth ass cheeks. “Chibs, be a doll and go get him another pair. Blue or pink, Juicy?”

“Blue please, sir.”

The sound of the door closing indicated that Chibs had gone, leaving Juice and Tig alone in the bathroom. Tig eased Juice out of his kutte and his t-shirt until he was completely stripped, save for the lingerie.

“Arch your back, baby,” Tig instructed, pushing the small of Juice’s back down to help him. “There you go, baby. Ass up, just like that. Good boy, such a good boy.”

Juice arched his back like he was told. He was like a girl in the posters all over the garage in skimpy outfits and hanging all over motorcycles, asses popped to perfection. It made him feel fucking hot. 

“Was it uncomfortable? In these filthy panties, sitting in your own cum in front of the whole club?” Tig asked in his sexy, husky voice. “Poor boy, all squirming and fidgeting and distracted during the meeting thinking about how naughty he’d been.”

“I felt so humiliated, sir,” Juice whispered, wiggling his ass at the thought of it, rubbing up behind him against Tig’s half hard cock in his jeans. “I’ve never felt like such a slut before.”

“Do you want to get out of these, baby?” Tig asked. 

Juice nodded.

Tig pulled the panties down agonizingly slowly, down to Juice’s ass cheeks, down his thighs to his knees, and finally to his ankles ever so slowly. Juice whined at the pace, but a swift slap on the back of the thigh from Tig made him quiet quickly. Finally, they were off.

“Fucking beautiful,” Tig admired, spreading Juice’s cheeks wide.

“Oh!” 

Tig gave quick, sloppy kisses to Juice’s hole in succession, groaning against him. The vibrations from Tig’s voice made Juice moan out a few sounds of his own. He gripped the sides of the toilet until his knuckles were white and his knees were shaking. Tig was fucking gifted when it came to to this.

“Really, Tigger?” Chibs asked, finally back from his errand. “Yer no’ even gonna clean the poor lad up firs’?”

“I got caught up for a minute there, Chibbie. Sorry.” Tig shrugged.

Of course he wasn’t fucking sorry; the boy tasted like heaven and his moans were the elixir of life. How could Chibs expect Tig to hold back when there was a literal Greek god bent over the toilet, spread open and ready for his tongue on his tight, puckered hole?

“Lemme see you, Juicy.” Chibs said softly. “You need to ge’ cleaned up.”

Chibs took out a wet wipe and carefully cleaned Juice. He wiped Juice’s cock carefully before moving on to his balls, paying great attention to cleaning them off. Juice stayed fairly still for the cleaning until Chibs moved to his backside, wiping both cheeks, his hole, and the insides of his thighs, which were particularly messy. Chibs was very gentle with him, handing everything as if Juice were made of glass, making sure to get him nice and clean and ready for his new pair of panties. Blue ones.

Juice was glad not the have to clean himself, feeling validated by Chibs caring for him instead of having to do it himself, alone. Tig watched over them like a hawk, very present in the room as Juice was being cleaned, even though he wasn’t participating. 

“Thank you for cleaning me, Chibbie.” Juice said, feeling as fresh as possible. He’d have a shower before he went to bed anyway. “It feels good.”

“I’m glad it does,” Chibs said, helping Juice to stand up straight. “Ready for your new panties?”

“Mhm.” 

Chibs helped Juice into the panties while Tig held him up when he had to stand on one foot. Chibs pulled them up over Juice’s toned legs and helped secure his cock and balls into a comfortably snug position.

“Everything comfy, Juicy?” Chibs asked, to which Juice nodded. “Do you want to get dressed the rest of the way yourself or do you want me to help you?”

“Help me?” Juice asked Chibs with wide, innocent doe eyes.

“Aye, I’ll help you. C’mere, laddie. One arm through, there you go. Now the other, good Juicy. Very good boy, Juicy…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a scuffle at Teller-Morrow and Tig loses his shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan Lennox is an OC for this story who is a prospect for the Club at the same time as Half Sack. Just an FYI. Enjoy!

It was Tuesday and Juice was sweating like a fucking pig. His breathing was heavy and his shirt was drenched. The humidity had soared today and showed no signs of slowing down anytime soon. He hated it with every fiber of his being.

“Ortiz, pass me that wrench, will  you?” Half Sack asked, drenched in an equal amount of sweat. “I gotta fix this damn thing, Bobby’s been up my ass about it for a week and a half.”

Working in the garage on a hot day like this was absolute fucking torture. The sun beat down on them in the middle of the day and the emissions of the cars and bikes they worked on festered in the garage with too little ventilation to offer much relief from the humidity. The grey jumpsuits they had to wear were stifling prisons of heat that made Juice pray to a god he barely believed in for five o’clock to come so he could shed the uniform. It currently stuck to his skin uncomfortably, too much to wear a pair of his new panties which crashed his mood even further.

Juice tossed him the wrench. “He can be relentless sometimes.:

Half Sack scoffed. “Tell me about it.”

“One time, he held my pot stash hostage until I fixed his carburetor.” Juice recalled, remembering his days as a prospect fondly. “Glad there are prospect now so he can ride their asses instead of mine. Sorry, but that includes you, Sack.”

“No worries. He’s better to me than he is to the other ‘spect.” Half Sack shrugged.

“Logan’s a jackass. You’ll patch in. He won’t.” Juice assured him. 

“You really think so?” Half Sack asked, hopeful.

“Absolutely. You actually do shit around here. He sits on his ass and fucks croweaters. It’s a no brainer.” 

“Will you two dickheads get back to work?” Clay barked as he passed by the both of them, donning a sour look. His eyebrows were furrowed and his wide mouth turned down at an uncomfortable angle. “I don’t pay you two to stand around and gossip like you’re at some Tupperware party.”

Juice and Sack both looked at each other. “Tupperware party?” they both mouthed to each other in confusion.

Unfortunately, Juice had to get back to work because he really couldn’t afford to have his ass kicked by his boss today. It was too hot for that shit.

A crash came from the other side of the garage, but Juice didn’t bother looking up. From the wretched smell, it was evident that someone had spilled a bunch of oil all over the ground. What a fucking mess. Could these guys not screw up for one damn day?

“Ortiz!” 

Juice reluctantly looked up to face the other new prospect, Logan, whom he fucking hated. Even the way the dude’s hair was slicked back with too much product made Juice’s brain twitch with annoyance at any point he had to interact with him.

“The hell do you want Logan?” Juice asked in a bored tone. 

“Aren’t you gonna clean that shit up?” Logan asked, gesturing toward the spilled oil on the ground.

“Um, no.” Juice’s voice was deadly slow, a calm before the storm. “That would be a job for the prospects. One of which is you. So  _ you _ should go and clean that shit up. Preferably before Clay gets back and strings us all up from the ceiling by out balls.”

Logan got red in the face, steam practically pouring from his ears. He was a short, punk ass kid with all of the swagger of a rotting banana peel, but he had the notion that his shit don’t stink. And, as someone who’d gotten more shit from the club than anyone else, made Juice want to ring the kid’s fucking neck.

“Listen, bitch,” Logan got in Juice’s face, practically yelling now. “I don’t give a fuck that you’re a patched member, you’re still the weakest out of all of us.”

Juice was so taken aback, he didn’t know what to say to that. It took all of Juice’s limited knowledge of peace and meditation not to punch this punk straight in his straight, white teeth. Starting a brawl during business hours wasn’t exactly good for business. 

“You have no idea, pal,” Juice started, his Queens accent getting stronger the angrier he got.

“ _ You _ have no idea,” Logan shot back, drawing attention from everyone else in the garage and the parking lot. “Do what the fuck I say and I’ll think about keeping your face intact, you sissy bitch.” 

Logan put his hands on Juice, using the force to shove him as hard as he could in the chest. Juice fell backwards onto his ass from the force of it, tumbling to the ground and landing hard on his elbow.

In a flash, Tig was on Logan, throwing him to the ground and landing punch after punch to the kid’s face until he was a bloody and unconscious ragdoll crumpled on the ground. His neck moved limply with every assault on his face, already swollen and bruised, but Tig was still punching. A primal, wild man driven by the animalistic urge to punch. Juice was actually a little scared.  It took both Jax and Opie to pull Tig off of him and Tig fought them as they lifted him up.

“Go to hell, you fucking prick!” Tig yelled, a demon unleashed from him. “You’ll never be in this club, you fucking punk ass bitch!”

“Calm the hell down!” Jax screamed at Tig, forcing him away from Logan, who was still unconscious on the ground. “What the hell is wrong with you, Tig?”

Juice watched the whole ordeal in a daze, feeling as if he were watching the whole thing inside of a hazy dream of his. It wasn’t until Chibs helped him up from the ground that he really came back to reality.

“Let’s go inside for a second, Juice.” Chibs said. “Before that fucker wakes up and I have to stitch his face up.”

Half Sack ran over to them, his eyes wide with worry for his friend. “You need any help?”

Chibs shook his head. “I’ll handle it from here. Jus’ make sure that jackass comes to see me when he wakes up. Those cuts’ll need stitches.”

“Thanks, Sack.” Juice smiled meekly. “You’re a good friend.”

Chibs sat Juice down on one of the bar stools, rubbing his shoulders. Juice still felt a little hazy and far-off, but Chibs’ presence helped him sort out reality. And the rubs felt nice on his aching shoulders.

“Come to Earth for me, Juicy.” Chibs said. “Are you hur’ anywhere?”

Juice frowned. He was slightly stunned, but other than that, he was fine. Except for maybe his elbow. He’d landed pretty roughly on it and his sleeves were rolled up.

“Elbow.” was all he could reply to Chibs through his little bit of pouting.

“Lemme see, dear. Right or left?”

“Right.” 

Chibs lifted Juice’s arm to inspect his elbow thoroughly. It had a pretty bad scrape, but it hadn’t bled. 

“It looks alrigh’.” Chibs concluded. “Might bruise a bit later, but you only need a bandaid there for now.”

“M’fine.” Juice mumbled. “Don’t need a bandaid.”

Chibs stood. “I’m gettin’ you a bandaid. Sit here.”

Juice rarely heard Chibs sound strict, but when he did, Juice knew he should listen. Mistaking Chibs’ kindness for weakness had consequences, and Juice wasn’t ready to find out what exactly that meant.

Chibs returned with a bandaid, laying carefully over the minor wound on Juice’ elbow. He kissed Juice on top of his bandaid and patted his hand. “A bandaid and a kiss should make you feel all better.”

“Thank you, Chibbie.” Juice said, already starting to pick at the bandaid. Its presence annoyed him.

“Don’ pick at it, lad.”

“Yes, Chibbie.”

“Will you need a cuddle later? After all you’ve been through?”

“Yes please, Chibbie.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice has a nightmare but Tig is there to help.

“Get the hell away from me, Juice.” Tig’s angry face blocked Juice’s view of anything else.

“Disgustin’ pig. You think I would actually wan’ anything to do with you, you bitch?” Chibs sneered, his Scottish accent grating on Juice’s ears as he insulted him.

Their faces weren’t their normal selves in Juice’s nightmare. They were distorted and disproportionate, stretching in some areas and compressing in others. Colors switched as quickly as strobe lights, reminiscent of a bad acid trip or the scary boat scene in Willy Wonka that always sent him to his mom’s room with nightmares. This was worse. So much worse.

He woke up with a start in a cold sweat, his armpits drenched and his heart racing with terror. At first, he was relieved that it ended up being just a nightmare, a terrible, horrible nightmare. But it wasn’t long before the worry took place of the horror. Did they actually think that way about him? Maybe they just hadn’t told him yet?

He needed to take a piss so he got up to go to the bathroom, feeling his muscles ache deep within him from being tensed up for so long during his nightmare. His whole body felt tight and wound up, like he was about to snap. He still held his tension in his shoulders, knees, and lower back but his chest was the worst. His chest fucking hurt.

“Shit,” Juice cursed upon seeing his bloody nose in the mirror.

He looked like trash. Deep purple bags were evident under his eyes and blood trickled down his chin from his nose. His skin had a sallow, yellow look to it and it felt clammy.

Should he go to Tig or Chibs? He wasn’t sure if they were quite there yet, but he didn’t want to be alone in his dorm room. Would they want him there? Or would they tell him to go back to his own room and deal with his shit like a grown ass man?

Looking at his empty bed with the messed up blankets, sheets that were practically undoing themselves, and the blood on his pillow, Juice decided it was worth the risk.

His feet padded quickly and quietly down the hall to Tig’s room, rapping three times on the door. Tig appeared at the door with a severe squint and bedhead.

“Juice?” Tig asked through his closed eyes. “S’everything okay?”

“Can I come in?” Juice asked, sounding weak and feeble.

“Yeah, angel. Come in, come in.”

Tig ushered him into the room and sat him down on the bed. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Had a nightmare.” Juice said. “You didn’t want me anymore.”

Tig pulled Juice in close, cradling Juice’s head against his strong chest. Juice leaned against it, wrapping his arms around Tig’s torso to keep him there tucked comfortably snug against his side. 

“That’s not true, darling.” Tig assured him, stroking his hair. “I want the hell out of you, Juicy. And I’m very picky.”

“I’m all tense and my chest hurts, Tiggy. Too tight.”

“Well, leave it to me to fix it. Don’t worry about a thing.”

Juice unwound as Tig traced the edges of his lightning bolts, totally relaxed by the skull massage Tig provided him with. Tig whispered sweet little nothings into Juice’s ear, tickling the sides of his neck and making him squeal.

“Calm down, Juicy. You need to get your sleep, can’t have you getting all riled up.” Tig said. “Lay down.”

“In your bed?” Juice asked.

“Well, we can’t have you sleeping alone in this state, can we?” Tig laughed and the sound of it made Juice feel good. “We need to fix that chest of yours before you can sleep.”

Tig pulled Juice’s sweat-drenched shirt off over his head and tossed it onto the ground. He pushed Juice gently back onto the bed, fluffing up the pillows behind Juice’s head. Juice admired Tig above him, focused on making Juice as comfortable as possible. He felt so loved and cared for.

Tig rubbed Juice’s chest, kneading the muscles out with his knuckles. It hurt, but Juice knew that it would loosen him up and he would feel much better afterward.

“Chibs was right,” Tig remarked. “You carry too much tension in your muscles. Close your eyes, princess. Relax for me.”

Juice let himself go as much as possible, shutting his eyes and focusing on the pain and pleasure of Tigs hands on him. Tig took such good care of his boy, rubbing him down and making him better again.

“Oh!” Juice jolted up as he felt Tig’s mouth around his nipple, surprising him.

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself.”

Juice looked down into Tig’s electric eyes and Tig looked up at him with an expert intensity of someone who knew exactly what the fuck they were doing. 

Tig didn’t stop after the apology, licking around Juice’s sensitive nipple before placing his mouth directly on it, sucking hard. Juice moaned out loud, curling his fingers into Tig’s hair to hold himself steady while tingles erupted all over his skin.

Tig teased his other nub between his fingers, pinching and squeezing roughly while he bit down on the other, eliciting a sharp squeal from Juice that seemed to echo around the room.

Tig wrapped his  hand around Juice’s mouth to quiet him, holding him down against the pillow. “Shhh, we don’t want anyone to hear us, do we?”

Juice shook his head back and forth, unable to speak.

“Good boy.” Tig said, accenting his words with a particularly hard pinch that made Juice buck up with stimulation.

Tig removed the hand and went back to working Juice’s chest with his mouth and his hands, pulling the stress tension from him and turning it into sexual tension, not that Juice minded. Even with the weight of sleep heavy on his eyes.

“Tiggy, you’re riling me up.” Juice pointed out, sounding much like a child.

“You’re right, you’re right, doll.” Tig admitted, pulling off of Juice’s nipple with one last audible ‘pop’. “You should be gettin’ to sleep so you can be all fresh and rested for tomorrow.”

Tig got settled down into bed next to him, slinging one arm lazily across Juice’s abdomen. Juice pressed his face into Tig’s shoulder, taking in the smoky smell of cigarettes similar to Juice’s own. Juice clung to Tig’s arm in the night like a stuffed animal or a security blanket, there to protect him if some evil burglar or nightmare tried to come in and snatch his happiness away. Logan’s ugly face was a testament to the fact that Tig was ready to step in for his brother/princess and put his fists up for anyone that tried to hurt him. Juice smiled, already half asleep despite his nipples still being hard from stimulation.

“Goodnight, princess.”

“Goodnight, Tiggy.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice gets a new mom and Tig shows his jealous side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on some things/kinks you'd like to see and I'll try my best to put them in the story. Daddy kink seems very popular and I'm interested in hearing what other things you would like to see. Anyway... Enjoy!

“Smoking’s horrible for yer lungs, lad.” Chibs proclaimed, coming up behind Juice. “It’ll turn your insides black with tar and send you to an early grave.”

Juice rolled his eyes while Luann’s pornstars giggled behind them. “Promise?”

They were in the Cara Cara parking lot, Chibs just on his way into the studio and Juice outside chain smoking. Chibs shook his head in disapproval, the slow dominant way that made sure Juice knew he was in for it later. And he was. Chain smoking and joking about dying? Two big no-no’s in Chibs’ book.

“Watch your mouth, Juice,” Chibs warned. “You shouldn’ be lookin’ to pick a fight with this Scot. Not today.”

Juice waved him off and smirked at the pornstars who giggled even harder at the little exchange. They had no fucking clue what was going on between them and still believed they had a shot with Juice or Chibs. Little did they know…

“He’s right, hun. Smoking’s bad for you.” Luann informed him as she strode from her car toward the front door. “Follow me inside, I want to talk to you.”

Juice held the door open for Luann and they went into her office for a chat. Juice was concerned, but remained stone faced on the way there. What the hell could the Porn Queen want to talk to him about?

Luann sat behind her desk which was littered with unorganized paper work. The chair in front of the desk had a stack of folders that looked suspiciously like a game of Jenga. He opted to sit on the edge of her desk instead. Luann didn’t care much about the mess because most of her time was spent behind the camera instead of behind a desk and that was just how she liked it. Her job brought a whole new meaning to the term ‘hands on boss.’

“Everything alright for you here in Charming?” she asked him, perky and chipper. Typical Luann (when she wasn’t freaking the hell out).

“Yeah, everything’s good. Normal.” Juice shrugged. “Why do you ask?”

“You’re my favorite out of the bunch.” Luann admitted, throwing her high heeled feet up onto the desk. “You look like a kicked puppy no matter where you go and I just wanted to check in and see if you needed anything.”

Juice furrowed his eyebrows, racking his brain to think of some sort of response, but nothing came. He was speechless.

“I’m not coming onto you, Juice, don’t get the idea into your head.” Luann rolled her eyes. “It’s just, the club hasn’t accepted any new guys in years, and Otto and I never had any kids and he’s not here, so I-”

Luann rambled over her words for a few minutes, but all Juice could do was smile. She was feeling motherly (and as much as he loved Gemma, Juice wouldn’t say her motherly vibe was particularly healthy).

“I get it, Luann. You don’t need to explain yourself. I appreciate it.” Juice offered her a sheepish smile, slightly embarrassed that she’d taken a liking to him.

“Do you miss your mom, Juice?”

“Oh, a shit ton. All the time.” Juice said, still smiling despite the hollow hole in his heart twinging a bit. He tried to ignore it as he usually did. “I miss the hell out of my mom.”

“Well, you have one in Charming.” Luann stood up and engulfed Juice in a hug that eerily reminded himself of his actual mother back in Queens. “One that’s only a little crazy. You know how Gemma gets. Don’t tell her I said that.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Juice said, hugging her back. “Thanks, Luann.”

“Anytime, Juice.”

Juice emerged from Luann’s office feeling lighter than he had all day which Chibs noticed as Juice plopped down next to him onto one of the couches in front of the set. The porn scene being shot today included three witches and a well-endowed man dressed up in a black cat costume. Pretty weird shit, but he wasn’t in a place to judge people’s kinks.

“What’s go’ you so smiley?” Chibs asked. “You look like you go’ some sunshine shoved up your arse.”

“Luann thinks I look like a lost puppy and she wants to be my surrogate mom.” Juice said, leaning back and lounging casually spread out on the couch.

“Jesus, Luann. She’s a nut, but she means pretty well.” Chibs told him. “As long as you don’t take any of her advice, you should be alrigh’.”

Juice watched the scene with interest, wondering exactly what it took for someone to write a porn scene. Shit looked like hard work and he respect anyone who could ‘perform’ with thirty people staring at them in front of blazing bright lights and cameras. 

“Hey there, big boy,” 

One of the pornstars had perched herself on Juice’s lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Juice thought he remembered her name being Jenna, but he wasn’t entirely sure on that. Her lips, painted a bright bubblegum pink, were pursed in a duck lip style and her cheap cherry blossom perfume made him want to gag.

“Uh, hi?” When the words came from Juice’s lips, they sounded more like a question. “Jenna, isn’t it?”

“You remembered.” Jenna crooned, clearly flattered that he recalled her name. “What a gentleman. I love that.”

Across the room, Tigs head turned sharply to catch a glimpse of that whore sitting on his baby’s lap, sending him into a dull roar of rage. Not uncontrollable, but still extremely frustrating. That was his baby sitting on that couch and he should be sitting on Tig’s lap while she should be busy getting her holes stuffed by some other pornstar.

Juice caught Tig’s angry glare and smirked, feeling good enough to bend the rules a little bit today. He offered Tig a cocky wave, knowing there was nothing Tig could do while they were in public like that. 

Tig make a cutting motion across his neck, telling Juice clearly to cut it the fuck out. Unfortunately for him, Juice didn’t plan on listening. He responded to Tig with an overconfident shake of the head, running his fingers over Jenna’s hips.

Poor girl, he was leading her on with no intention of following through. Whatever. With tits like those, she would bounce back no problem.

“You’re skatin’ on thin ice, Juicy,” Chibs said under his breath. “Better watch it with Tig’s temper.”

“I’ll be fine.” Juice retorted. Jenna didn’t seem to hear.

When Juice looked back at Tig, his entire face was as red as a tomato, making Juice chuckle with a deep rumble in his chest. Jenna took Juice’s hand and put it on her left tit while simultaneously giving him a deep kiss behind his ear.

Without breaking eye contact with Tig, Juice actively squeezed her breasts with both of his hands on his own accord, getting really into it and making them bounce up and down in his face.

“You’re really in it now, boy.” Chibs said. “Don’t come to me for any help.”

Tig stormed across the room lightning fast, slamming his boots on the ground with enormous thuds every step of the way. He took Jenna by the extensions and shoved her off of him to the ground.

“Get the hell out of here, whore, before you fucking regret it.” Tig growled, but he didn’t look at her on the ground. His eyes stayed on Juice the whole time, hellbent and angry.

Juice smirked up at Tig but made no effort to move, still spread out casually on the couch comfortably and unworried. Tig’s anger was starting to turn him on. A lot.

“Get in the closet,” Tig snarled, towering over Juice. “I’m gonna wipe that smirk off your goddamn face.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice gets the smirk wiped off his face.

Tig shoved Juice into the empty closet with angry force, making Juice trip over a mop and bucket that sat in the middle of the floor. He fell to his hands and knees and Tig held him there, forcing his head to the ground and his ass in the air.

“Are you jealous, Tiggy?” Juice teased him, still smirking. “I always knew you were the jealous type. It’s obvious.”

Tig stripped Juice’s bottom half, yanking his shoes and pants off thoughtlessly. When it came to the pink lacy thong panties Chibs had chosen for Juice that day, Tig just tore them right off, ripping them to shreds entirely.

“Shut your whore mouth.” Tig demanded, shoving the panties into Juice’s mouth to keep him quiet. “Of course I’m fucking jealous. You’re mine, princess. Fucking mine.”

By now, Juice’s cock was rock hard at the rough dominance of Tig. He loved the anger that borderlined on temporary hatred to fuel a rage-filled Tig to put him in his place. Juice liked knowing his place, knowing where he stood. Well, knelt.

“You wanna play, baby?” Tig asked, leaning over to nip Juice’s ear right on his sensitive lobe. “Let’s play then. My rules.”

Tig grabbed Juice’s hips and rammed his pelvis against him, humping him good and hard in the utility closet of a porn studio. Juice gasped with each rough thrust until his knees gave out and his entire front was pressed against the floor. Tig continued to ram him through his jeans against Juice’s bare ass, pinning him to the floor entirely. Juice was desperate for friction against his dick to get him off, though he was sure Tig wouldn’t let him off that easy.

Juice began to buck his hips against the ground, rubbing his cock over any surface that would give him the pleasure of touch. He felt so horny and desperate trying to use the dirty floor of the closet to get himself off. 

Tig stood up and admired his horny boy squirming on the ground. As he undressed, tearing off his jeans and boxers with a smoothness only a god could possess, he spit on Juice’s ass, rubbing it in with the bottom of his boot. “Keep humping the ground like that, baby. Just like that. Show me how fucking horny you are for me.”

Juice obeyed, bucking his hips with more enthusiasm under the pressure of Tig’s boot on his ass. He noticed Chibs hastily sneak into the closet with them, shutting the door behind him. Both Tig and Chibs were so smooth in everything they did. Juice wished he could be like that.

“Jus’ makin’ sure things aren’t gettin’ out o’ control in here.” Chibs said pointedly, directed at Tig. “Everyone’s temper is in check?”

“We’re fine. Temper’s in check.” Tig assured Chibs. “It’s gonna be rough, but it’s in control.”

“You alrigh’, Juicy?” Chibs asked, cocking his head to the side at Juice’s position on the ground.

“Never better, Chibbie.” Juice smiled.

“Tol’ you tha’ you were in for it, laddie.” Chibs shrugged, taking a seat on a bucket in the corner. “You won’ be smilin’ when Tiggy’s done with you.”

Juice happened to look up at Tig who advanced on him menacingly with his dick in his hand. Tig stroked himself slowly, keeping his senses at bay until he could serve up Juice’s punishment for him on a pretty little platter. Juice was fucking loving this.

“Knees. Now.” 

Juice scrambled to his knees, coming face to face with Tig’s cock. “Tiggy, you’re so big. And beautiful.”

“Thank you, princess. Just know that no amount of flattery is gonna make me go easier on you.” Tig slapped Juice in the face with his dick twice on each side, allowing it to rest on his face so Juice could bask in the humiliation for a moment.

“You remember your safeword, Juicy?” Chibs asked.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” Tig and Chibs both said in unison.

Without being told to do so, Juice eagerly lapped at the underside of Tig’s balls. He rubbed his face in them, his eyes closed in pure pleasure to be this close to Tig in a way he hadn’t been before.

“Slow down there, angel.” Tig pushed Juice away from his cock, making Juice frown and whine from lack of contact. “We’re playing by my rules.”

Tig grabbed Juice’s chin and eased his face upward to look at him. Gradually, Tig slid himself into Juice’s mouth, inch by inch, using gentle thrusts to get Juice acclimated to having him in his mouth. Juice moaned, causing Tig to buck harder out of instinct, but Juice gobbled him up easily.

“Easy so far, darling?” Tig asked, feeling knots in his stomach as he looked down at his Puerto Rican beauty looking up at him with the most innocent looking eyes he’d ever seen. What a slut. 

Juice nodded yes, using his tongue to swirl around Tig’s shaft too eagerly, thinking this was going to be a breeze. Boy, was he fucking in for it.

“Easy part’s over, babe.”

Juice’s eyes widened. Tig forced himself into Juice’s throat further, facefucking him at breakneck speed. Juice choked and sputtered on Tig’s dick, gripping Tig’s thighs in order to steady himself.

“How was that? Too much?” Tig took himself out of Juice’s mouth to check on his angel. 

Juice leaned into Tig’s hand which was petting his mohawk in gentle concern. “S’a little scary. But not too much.”

“Good. That’s exactly how it should be.”

Without another word, Tig launched into another round of facefucking. Juice choked on Tig’s meat, but refused to back down, taking every thrust of Tig’s hips. Saliva coated Juice’s chin and dripped down his front, getting all over his kutte (and that made him feel so much sluttier). As rough as Tig was being, Juice still hadn’t taken the entirety of his length yet, but even half of it was enough to make Juice choke.

“Alright, Juicy. You’re going to deepthroat me now. Do you think you can do that?”

Juice examined Tig’s cock, both in girth and length. It was large and intimidating, enough to destroy his throat (in a good way) and though he was sure he wanted to, he wasn’t quite sure he could actually do it.

He shrugged. 

“Talk to me, Juicy. Let me know what’s going on in that sexy head of yours.”

“I want to do it. I just don’t know if I can, sir.” Juice pouted.

“Well, would you like some help? There’s no shame in asking for some help with these things, Juice.” Tig pat Juice on the cheek, rubbing his thumb along Juice’s nose.

“Yes, please. I need some help to get that big cock all the way down into my throat.” Juice said, eyeing Tig seductively.

“Keep talkin’ like that and I’ll shoot my shit before you even have the chance.” Tig groaned. “Go on then, angel. Ask for help.”

“Tiggy, can you please help me choke down your cock all the way to your balls?” Juice asked, batting his eyelashes at Tig as an added bonus.

Tig jolted, and grasped his dick at the base, squeezing to keep himself from coming too soon. “Not me. I meant ask Chibs for help.”

Juice turned to Chibs and now batted his eyelashes at him. “Can you please help me choke down Tiggy’s cock all the way down to his balls, Daddy?”

Shit. He put his hand over his mouth when he realized what he’d said. The ‘Daddy’ part had just slipped out; he’d never called Chibs that before and they’d never talked about it.

Both Tig and Chibs looked at each other with the same shit-eating grin before they both turned to look at Juice who burned red with embarrassment.

“Damn, Juice. You’re always surprising me with how much of a thirsty little whore you are.” Tig remarked. “Guess you’re gonna be a Daddy’s boy.”

“Damn straight.” Chibs agreed and stood up. “Of course I’ll help you, Juicyboy.”

Chibs held Juice’s head on either side as Tig slid his cock into Juice one last time until he felt the back of Juice’s throat. With Chibs by his side to hold him in place, Juice felt more confident that he could take the whole thing all the way to the hilt and he did. Juice gagged on Tig’s dick until it slid all the way in and Tig’s balls rested on Juice’s chin, coating them in his saliva. Tig slid out and exploded all over Juice’s face, glazing his pretty features in a thick layer of cum.

“You’re such a good boy, Juicy. Such a pretty little whore for me and Daddy.” Tig praised him, still breathing heavy and coming down from his high. “Even though I have to punish you for making me jealous.”

“Such a good boy, Juicy.” Chibs stroked his hair. “Our beautiful baby boy who can do anything he puts his mind to.”

“Even deepthroat a cock as big as Tig’s.” Juice puffed his chest out, proud of himself.

“Especially deepthroating a cock as big as Tig’s, darlin’.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibs takes care of his boy after his punishment.

“So what now?” Juice asked.

Tig did up the buttons on his pants and looked at Chibs. He hadn’t really thought that far ahead. He just knew he was angry and jealous and that he had to set shit straight with Juice before Juice thought he could get away with feeling up a pornstar.

“I’ll take it from here,” Chibs waved Tig off, gesturing for him to go back outside. “Ge’ back out there before someone comes looking for one of us. The closet door doesn’t lock.”

“I’ll stand guard outside then.” Tig said with a determined tone. “Make sure no one comes in and sees my boy like that. You look beautiful by the way, Juicy.”

“Thank you, Tigger.” Juice blushed, feeling the heavy presence of cum and saliva coating his face. 

“You look even more beautiful taking my cock down your throat.” Tig shrugged. “But that’s just me.”

Juice blushed harder which was only made worse by Tig leaning down and giving him a sweet kiss on the top of his head. “Kiss me more, Tiggy.”

Tig gave him more kisses, pressing them along the length of his mohawk. “You were fantastic, darling.”

Juice looked after him longingly while he left the safe confines of the closet, leaving him alone there with Chibs. Something Juice was totally fine with. In fact, he was overjoyed to be alone with Chibs since he mostly spent time with Chibs in addition to Tig. Juice and Tig had gotten  _ a lot _ of alone time together since their little arrangement began. But Juice and Chibs? Not so much. 

“We need to spend more time together, Daddy.” Juice looked up at Chibs. “Without Tig.”

“You shouldn’ say naughty things like tha’,” Chibs warned. “Tig’ll punish you even more an’ he’s righ’ outside the door, lad. Let’s ge’ you cleaned up before you get yourself into any more trouble.”

“How are you gonna clean me up? You don’t carry wet wipes around with you everywhere.” Juice asked. “You don’t do that, do you?”

“No, I don’ do that, you fuckin’ smartass.” Chibs rolled his eyes. “Maybe I should start if you’re gonna be such a handful all the time.”

Juice smirked arrogantly which earned him a sharp slap on the ass from Chibs. Immediately, Juice pouted up at Chibs, pretending to be the innocent angel that Chibs always treated him as. 

“There’ll be none o’ that. No’ somethin’ to smirk about, Juicy. You know Tig has a temper.”

“I like his temper. Makes my cock hard.”

“You’re a dirty lil’ slut, boy, you know tha’?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Chibs found a roll of paper towels somewhere in the utility closet which he used to wipe Juice’ face off of the majority of saliva and cum. He was careful not to rub too hard to cause irritation; he didn’t prefer how rough the dry paper towel material was on Juice’s skin. He’d need a more thorough washing up as soon as possible back at Juice’s apartment.

“I’ll need to clean you and pamper you properly, but I can’ do tha’ here.” Chibs said. “D’you want to go back to the club or your apartment?”

“Apartment.” Juice perked up. “Safer there.”

“Sounds like a plan then. Safer.” Chibs agreed. “We need to ge’ your clothes back on. Firs’ things firs’, where are your pretty pink panties?”

“Ruined. Tig ripped them off me and shoved them in my mouth to keep me quiet.”

“Jesus, you dirty boy. Put your pants on and we’ll figure somethin’ out when we get to your place.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Tha’ name you’ve given me is gonna make me weak for you, Juicyboy. I’m concerned you’ve already pinpointed my weakness. Let’s go.”

***

The feeling of having Chibs care for him in his apartment was heavenly. There was no pressure of having to sneak around from the club, looking both ways before they entered or exited a room together. They could both walk around butt ass naked and there was zero risk involved. Relaxing.

Right now, Chibs was cleaning his face with a warm washcloth to get rid of any remains of semen on his face. Juice’s throat was a little sore so he didn’t want to talk a whole lot, but that was okay. He liked listening to Chibs talk with that fucking sexy accent of his.

“Alrigh’, lad. Go hop into a warm shower.” Chibs told him, running his fingers along the side of Juice’s face. Juice leaned into the contact.

“You’re not coming with me?” Juice pouted.

“Hey, we’re no’ havin’ any poutin’, today. The las’ thing you need is more punishment after tha’ face fuckin’ you took.” Chibs corrected him. “‘Sides, I gotta make some tea for you to help the soreness.”

Juice rubbed his throat absentmindedly, thinking about how sore his throat was. In a way, he enjoyed it as a reminder of what had happened today. He knew what buttons to press with the both of them and he was goddamned sure he was gonna do it. 

Juice grudgingly went into the bathroom and started a shower, turning the water steaming hot until his skin was burning and irritated. His entire body was covered in patchy red spots of heat that felt soothing to his aching muscles.

“Aw,” Juice smiled when he got out of the shower. Chibs had left out some clothes for him: boxers and a loose t-shirt. Juice frowned. No panties? Well, okay.

“Si’ on the couch, I’ll be there in a momen’.” Chibs called out from the kitchen the second Juice had emerged from the bathroom.

“Yes, Daddy.” Juice said, making his voice small and innocent. He knew that would make Chibs go weak in the knees and he liked the change of pace. Juice couldn’t be the one with weak knees ALL the time.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, boy,” Chibs called out. “Tig, too.”

Chibs brought a cup of tea over for Juice, who eyed it with distaste. “Drink up.”

“Daddy, I should have said this before, but I don’t really like tea all that much.” Juice frowned at the cup of tea.

“Doesn’ matter. You’re going to drink it.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so. Now drink.”

Chibs tilted Juice’s chin up so he could get a better angle to tip the liquid onto Juice’s tongue. Juice tried very hard not to show his distaste for it, but Chibs feeding it to him made him feel much better about it. 

It took a while, but eventually, only the dregs were left in the mug. Chibs massaged the top of Juice’s muscled back the whole time he drank which distracted him from the disgusting shit he was taking in.

“Such a good boy drinkin’ up like tha’.” Chibs praised him. “I know you hate it, but it’ll make your throa’ feel better. I know Tig isn’ known for being gentle.”

Juice got comfortable and leaned against Chibs, placing his on Chibs’ chest, just underneath his chin. Chibs leaned back onto the couch so Juice was resting comfortably on top of him.

“I can hear your heartbeat, Daddy.” Juice whispered, sounding like an intrigued child.

“You can hear tha’?” Chibs chuckled, peppering tender kisses along the top of Juice’s head. Juice fluttered his eyes shut. “It’s beatin’ for you, lad.”

Juice felt light as a balloon upon hearing it, tears springing up in his eyes. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. None of his old girlfriends. None of his old boyfriends. The tears turned to full on sobs quickly enough and he cried into Chibs’ chest, but was protected by his arms snaked around his torso, hugging him tight and keeping him in the place he was supposed to be.

“S’alrigh, Juicy.” Chibs soothed. “Cry i’ ou’ if you need. I’m righ’ here. I’m here.”

“Thank you, Daddy. You take the best care of me.”

“Anytime, Juicyboy. I’ll always take care of you.” Chibs smiled down on him, his emotional little boy brought to tears by a few simple words and a few loving gestures. 

Chibs was well aware that Juice was going to be a handful. He already knew how to get under Tig’s skin and how to get Chibs weak in the knees. He was a smart one that would cause a lot of trouble for the three of them, but Chibs had already grown attached to the adorable boy with the mohawk and the lightning tattoos and the shit-eating grin that could make the devil look twice.

“An’ when you’re done crying, we’re gonna talk about your shower temps.” Chibs lectured in an attempt to lighten the mood. “I said a  _ warm _ shower, not a  _ melt your skin off  _ shower.”

Through his tender sobs, Juice gave a little chuckle. He tried to say something back, but Chibs couldn’t hear since Juice’s head was buried in Chibs’ shirt. 

“Oh, you’re gon’ be a Daddt’s boy, arent you, lad?” Chibs mused. “I damn well know you are.”

His boy. His beautiful boy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice begs Chibs for a little loving.

Chibs absentmindedly flipped through the channels on Juice’s tv, focusing on wrestling for a few minutes then turning to some news channel with politics he didn’t care about. There was nothing really good on until he flipped to Storage Wars which was, admittedly, a guilty pleasure of his. 

“Jesus, wha’ the hell have I become,” Chibs muttered, setting the remote down on the coffee table without jostling Juice too much.

The younger man was sound asleep on Chibs’ chest, snoring noisily through a calm and well-deserved slumber. He looked so peaceful snuggled up with Chibs on the couch, blanket slung lazily over the both of them. The boy had taken a lot  of dick that day and deserved from comfortable rest snuggled up with his protective Daddy. 

Chibs traced patterns over Juice’s face while Storage Wars buzzed on in the background, noticing the juts and crevices of his nose, his jaw, his lips, his eyes. He didn’t even mind the deafening snoring coming from Juice, despite it sounding like a fleet of freight trains were coming straight through the apartment.

“Chibbie?” 

Juice was awake and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, looking up at Chibs like a lost puppy. Chibs brushed his thumb over Juice’s vulnerable lips, taking in the sight of his sleepy boy freshly awake from his nap.

“Yes, darlin. I’m righ’ here. How was your lil’ nap? You’ve been dead to the world for abou’ two hours straigh’.” Chibs said, continuing to tenderly rub Juice’s lip with his thumb.

“Umm…” Juice hesitated, avoiding Chibs’ eyes. Chibs could have sworn he saw a blush on his tan cheeks. “I have a little problem I think.”

“You think?” Chibs furrowed his eyebrows. “Wha’s your problem, darlin’?”

Wordlessly, Juice took hold of Chibs’ hand and guided it underneath the blanket, bringing it down to his crotch. There, Chibs felt Juice’s bulge through the thin fabric of his boxers, awake and needy for attention.

“Oh, I see you do have a problem there, laddie.” Chibs responded to Juice’s action with amusement. “What do you propose we do abou’ your problem?”

“Will you help me?” Juice pleaded. “Please? I was a good boy and I took Tig’s punishment and I drank the whole cup of tea and I didn’t even get to cum earlier and I just want you so so so so so bad.”

Chibs chuckled as Juice rambled on with his list of reasons. “You think I shoul’ let you cum?”

“Please, Chibbie.”

“Beg me some more and we’ll see wha’ I decide.”

Juice twisted his neck slightly to look back at Chibs, stroking alongside his face and playing with his beard, pulling it gently between his fingers. Damn bastard knew exactly what the hell he was doing. Tease.

“Please? Please, please, please? You get me so hot and bothered and I want you so so so bad. I want to feel you , Chibbie. That’s all I want. Please help your baby boy out with his problem.” Juice begged, talking slow and seductive. Every word was practically a moan that drove Chibs crazy.

“Wha’s my name?”

“Filip.” Juice smirked.

“Smartass. You’re walkin’ on thin ice with me, boy.” Chibs growled. Different from Chibs, gentler and less threatening. But it still had an authority to it that warned Juice to behave. “Now, let’s try this again. Las’ chance. Wha’s my name?”

“Daddy,” Juice murmured. “Your name is Daddy.”

This appeared to be good enough for Chibs as he applied more pressure to Juice’s solid bulge, rubbing back and forth over his boxers. Slipping his hand in, Chibs pulled Juice’s cock free and it pulsed with anticipation.

“C-can we move the blanket?” Juice wondered. “I want to see it.”

Chibs threw the blanket across the room and focused back on his task, running his thumb over Juice from tip to base while barely touching it. Juice whined, trying to press up for more contact, but Chibs moved away from him.

“No’ fun when you’re the one bein’ teased, huh?” Chibs nudged him. “Troublemaker.”

“Daddy and the Troublemaker.” Juice mused. “That’s a fairy tale.”

“Sure is, lad.” Chibs brought his hand up to Juice’s mouth. “Spit.”

Juice obeyed and Chibs used this as lubrication as he stroked the length of Juice’s shaft. He applied pressure at the base and Juice clenched his asscheeks out of instinct and Chibs felt the tension against his legs.

“You gotta relax, lad.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

After Juice was properly relaxed, Chibs started going to town. He started with short strokes near the base and eventually found a rhythm that worked along the entirety of Juice’s shaft. His tip was leaking, but there was still a ways to go before he would release. Chibs was having far too much fun for it to stop quite yet.

The noises that Juice made during his quickie handjob, groans and moans and grunts and sighs, all made Chibs apply more pressure, tightening his hand around Juice. Juice had figured this out and figured out how to communicate to Chibs where his sensitive spots were.

“I think I’ve go’ your sweet spot, darlin.” Chibs bragged in Juice’s ear, squeezing Juice down just below his leaking tip, just hard enough to elicit a particularly loud cry of pleasure from the Puerto Rican. 

“Yes, Daddy!” Juice sighed out, wiggling his ass against Chibs legs. “Your hand feels so good on me. Can you feel how hard my cock is for you, Daddy? It’s all for you, Daddy.”

“Are you almos’ ready to come?”

“Oh, fuck. God, yes!”

Chibs rapidly pumped Juice’s dick from base to tip while using his other hand to caress Juice’s ballsack, gently using his nails to work the sensitive area. Right as he felt Juice tense up again, this time because he was ready to explode, Chibs continued his quick rhythm along the shaft, but cupped Juice’s balls in a gentle squeeze to massage them as Juice emptied them on his stomach. 

Juice panted as electric shocks of pleasure ran all along his spine while Chibs fondled and stoked them. He threw his head back, crying out for his Daddy when it all became too much to take, the tender loving Chibs was giving him built up in a white explosion of spunk all over Juice’s toned abdomen.

“That was the best fucking handjob I’ve ever gotten.” Juice panted, looking down at the mess he’d made over himself. Chibs would have to help him clean up again. Not that it was a bad thing.

“An’ what do we say when someone gives us the bes’ handjob we’ve ever gotten?’ Chibs raised an eyebrow. “Don’ forge’ your manners now.”

“Thank you, Daddy. Thank you for taking care of your baby boy’s cock. I feel much better now.”

“Anytime, darlin’. All you need to do is ask.” Chibs smiled fondly down at his boy who had sprawled out in total relaxation, completely tranquil and loose on top of Chibs. “Now, let’s call Tiggy and we can tell ‘im abou’ all the fun we’ve had.”

“Do you think he’ll be jealous, Daddy?”

“Mos’ likely.”

“Good.” Juice smirked.

“Troublemaker.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunate events for our beloved trio.

“Are you shittin’ me?” Clay yelled in the middle of the clubhouse, slamming his burner phone to the ground where it smashed into a few big pieces and a lot of little tiny ones.

The noise made Juice jump in his boots, resisting the urge to cover his ears. Loud noises and confrontations made him nervous (what was he thinking joining a motorcycle club that was all loud noises and confrontation?) and it made him feel like he was back in Queens getting a bottle thrown at him by one of his mother’s alcoholic boyfriends. 

“What’s going on?” Jax emerged from the back, clearly startled. Shit was supposed to be going good for the club, but that’s always when a wrench in the plan comes along to screw things up.

“Tig got arrested. Fucking idiot.” Clay cursed, stepping on his phone to crush it into even more bits. “Jackass gets arrested for assault on a goddamn Friday night. They’re not gonna process him until Monday and we need bodies around here!”

“Jesus Christ,” Jax said. “What the hell did he do?”

“Slugged some guy at a gas station on his way here. Cracked the guy’s eye socket and he plans on pressing charges.” 

“Not for long.” Happy interjected, shoving his pistol on the table in front of him into the waistband of his jeans. “I’ll take care of him.”

It wasn’t until Happy practically out the door that Jax stopped him. “Wait, Hap! Don’t you need the name of the guy?”

All heads turned to Juice, including Happy’s.

“I’m on it,” Juice said. “I’ll hack into Charming PD’s reports and see if I can find the guy’s name.”

Juice’s stomach sank. Tig in jail? For the whole weekend? No, no, no. That couldn’t be. He wouldn’t do that.

Juice felt his lungs compress and everything in his peripheral vision turned dark. He was facing away from everybody while his fingers graced his laptop keys, but they were shaking so hard he couldn’t get anything done.

“Calm yourself, lad.” Chibs came up from behind, startling Juice. “I’ll take you down to see him, alrigh’?”

Juice nodded, his bottom lip slowly beginning to tremble and tears welled in his eyes, dangerously close to spilling over. “Okay, Daddy.” his voice sounded broken with worry.

“Shh, lad. Remember where we are,” Chibs looked around at the others to see if they heard. “Come on, let’s go now before Unser leaves the station for the night.”

Juice made no effort to move, just staring blankly into his laptop at a white screen. His eyes were completely zoned and glazed over.

Chibs put his hands under Juice’s armpits and forcibly pulled him from his seat. Juice jumped back, bewildered, but compliant when Chibs pulled him along to the front door by the collar of his kutte.

“Clay!” Chibs shouted. “We’ll be back in a bi’!’

“Where the hell are you two going?” Clay yelled back, agitated. “Juice is supposed to be finding the guy making problems for Tig!”

“He’s go’ the whole weeken’ to do tha’ shite!” Chibs didn’t stop for a second. “We’ll be back!”

Juice followed Chibs to the police station, both of them on their respective bikes. He wished he could ride on the back of Chibs’ bike, arms wrapped around Chibs’ soft waist and cheek rested on his shoulder. For obvious reasons, they couldn’t do that here in Charming, but it didn’t stop Juice from wishing that they could.

At a red light, Juice pulled up right next to Chibs, startling the Scot next to him. He stretched out his hand, reaching for Chibs because in his anxiety, Juice could no longer hold back his urge to touch him. 

Chibs accepted Juice’s hand and held it tight and secure. Stress was clear in Juice’s big brown eyes. It was the least Chibs could do for him. Especially because he needed to go on a run for Clay and wouldn’t be here for the weekend, which seemed a thousand times worse with Tig in the slammer for the weekend. 

But none of it mattered then. Their fingers, deeply intertwined, connected them on their two different bikes for a suspended moment in time. Two lovers, urgent. Chibs squeezed tighter and Juice felt a little lighter than he did before.

Then, the light turned green. And they sped off. Juice fell back in line.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very worried Juice goes with Chibs to visit Tig in jail.

“Princess, I can’t understand you when you’re crying.”

Juice frantically wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, but a dam had broken and the tears kept coming with no relief in sight. “I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered out.

Chibs made a move to wrap his arms around Juice, but he was afraid Unser would walk in at any moment. “Don’ be sorry, lad. We just need you to breathe properly before you pass ou’ on the ground. Can’ have you hittin’ your pretty head on the bars.”

Juice clung to the bars, his knuckles turning white from the strength of his grip. Tig wrapped his hands around Juice’s, coaxing him into loosening them. 

“You’re gonna hurt your hands, angel.” Tig whispered. “Loosen up a little bit now, okay?”

“Are y-you really g-gonna be in here for the wh-whole weekend?” Juice asked, dreading the answer he already knew. “Wh-what happened?”

Juice’s blubbering made it difficult to understand, but Tig figured out what he was saying with some difficulty.

“Yeah, Juicy, I’m gonna be here for the weekend.” Tig murmured. “Some asshole cut me off at the gas station on his fuckin’ moped and I had to teach him a lesson about respecting the kutte here in Charming. Popped that fucker in the jaw until he was squirming on the ground crying out for his ma.”

Juice was horrified. He threw himself into another fit of intense crying, sobs racking his entire body and echoing throughout his ribs, his lungs, his skull. Chibs threw Tig a sharp look to which Tig mouthed a half-hearted apology.

At the sight of Juice losing his shit, Chibs threw caution to the wind. He grasped Juice around the middle, cradling Juice against his front. Slowly, Chibs rocked him back and forth until Juice’s cries quieted substantially.

“See, lad, Tiggy los’ his temper real bad tonight,” Chibs threw another pointed look at Tig, making Tig wince. Chibs; eyes were daggers and they were damned dangerous. “Which is somethin’ we’ve talked about Tiggy  _ no’ fuckin’ doin’ _ —don’ look at me like that, Alexander, you know you’ve fucked up tonigh’—anyway, Juicy, you don’ have to worry abou’ all this shite.”

“Does that m-mean Tig is gonna get punishment?” Juice turned to look at Chibs with the most endearingly pathetic pout.

“Well, I think tha’ sittin’ in a cell for the weekend is punishment enough.”

Juice turned back to Tig, concern wide in his big, brown, teary eyes. “Are you gonna be okay in here, Tiggy? Are you scared?”

Tig’s eyes softened looking down on his crying boy, tortured by the fact that, as much a mess as he was right now, Juice was still concerned about Tig’s well-being. His little brat could be so sweet when he wanted to be.

“Baby, I’m gonna be completely fine in here.” Tig assured him. He reached through the bars to wipe Juice’s tears off his cheeks with his thumb. “As long as I know you’re gonna be okay, princess.”

“I’m gonna be okay, Tig.” Juice choked out between small sobs.

“Are you sure?” Tig asked. “You know, you what the punishment is for lying. You gotta tell us the truth so we can help make things better when you’re not okay.”

“I’m sure I’m okay.” Juice lied.

“Good boy.” Tig planted a kiss on Juice’s forehead. “Now, let me talk to Daddy for a few minutes before you two go.”

Juice skulked over to the corner, compulsively biting his nails. The things would be down to uneven, cracked nubs before Tig got out on Monday. Oh well.

“Have you told him about your trip to negotiate with the Irish?” Tig asked, whispering urgently so Juice wouldn’t hear. “We can’t leave him alone like this, he’s a mess.”

“Well, it was  _ your _ job to stay with ‘im while I was talkin’ to the IRA, but you’ve landed yourself in  _ here _ and gotten the three of us into some _ shit _ .” Chibs poked Tig in the chest with every word for emphasis, growing increasingly frustrated the closer it got to the time where he was supposed to leave.

“Can’t you postpone it for a couple of days? Until I get out?” Tig looked over at Juice who was still chomping on his nails.

“Clay will never go for tha’ and neither will the Irish.” Chibs snapped, rubbing his temples. “He’s gonna hav’ to fend for himself for a couple o’ days.”

“Poor baby,” Tig sighed. “You can’t take him with you?”

“Maybe, bu’ I have a feelin’ Clay’ll wan’ him here to ge’ the charges agains’ you dropped.” Chibs glared at Tig. “Jackass.”

“I know, I know. I fucked up. Can you wait until I’m home to take the piss out of me?” Tig pleaded, but Chibs only rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Juicy.” Chibs ignored Tig entirely as he lead Juice out of the station.

“Daddy, are we going back to the club?” Juice had stopped crying, but his eyes were still red and his face was puffy. He looked quite a miserable mess.

“No, Juicy, we’re gonna ge’ you home into nice pajamas and maybe smoke a good joint while we’re a’ it.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibs tells Juice he needs to leave for the weekend. It doesn't go as well as Chibs hoped.

“How’s the join’, darlin’?” Chibs asked. “I need you to put i’ down for a momen’ to help me help you ge’ you all snug in pajamas.”

“And then we can snuggle afterwards, Daddy?”

“O’ course.”

Juice took one more drag from the joint, feeling an artificial calmness spread throughout his limbs. He begrudgingly put it in the ashtray so Chibs could change him into his new pajamas that Chibs had bought.

“Hands up, baby.”

Juice held his arms above his head so Chibs could pull off his t-shirt. The cool air of the air conditioning hitting his skin made Juice close his eyes, already feeling drained from crying all the tears he could cry.

“Pants off now. Righ’ leg firs’, good. Now, lef’ leg, good boy. Nex’ is your underwear, Juicy.”

Chibs pulled his pants and boxers off, relaxing Juice more with every item of clothing he took off until he was completely naked. Juice sat on his bed, stretching out his arms and legs with an adorable yawn that made Chibs swoon.

“Do I have to put on pajamas, Daddy? Can’t I just stay like this?”

“No, Juicyboy. Pajamas for tonigh’. Now stand up so we can put your panties on you.”

Chibs gave Juice’s cock an affectionate little tug. It was tan and gorgeous, even when soft, and Chibs couldn’t help himself. So much for him being the one with self control. 

“Daddy, you’re teasin’ me.” Juice whined.

“Sorry, lad. Daddy should know better. Let’s get you dressed.”

Juice dragged out the ordeal of getting dressed for five minutes, but Chibs let it go knowing he was going through a hard time that was going to get much harder for the weekend. Eventually, Juice did get dressed in his pajamas, consisting of red flannel bottoms and an extra soft t-shirt of the same color.

The panties made Juice nether regions feel snug and protected, making him more comfortable while he was sleeping and during everyday life. Chibs and Tig loved watching their boy embrace them, it was so good for him and it was   _ huge  _ turn on for them.

“I need to talk to you for a momen’, Juicy.” Chibs said.

Juice heard how serious he was and his stomach immediately flipped into knots. “Yes?”

Chibs sat Juice down on the bed next to him so they were facing each other. Gingerly, he held Juice’s hands in his own to help him take the news.

“I have to go on a run for Clay to help negotiate some shi’ with the Irish.” Chibs said, saying each word carefully. He looked deep into Juice’s big eyes to watch for any reaction.

“What?” Juice was fucking devastated. Absolutely torn to shreds. “You’re leaving?”

“Darlin, c’mere.” Chibs took Juice into his arms, cradling him like a baby. “Tig was s’posed to be here with you while I was gone, bu’ things changed a bit. You’ll be okay with the club, t’is only for the weekend.”

Juice nuzzled Chibs more out of worry than comfort. His head was spinning and he could barely grasp onto the words Chibs was saying. He would be without both of his strong, dominant men for an entire weekend. He had become so dependent on them, he couldn’t bare the thought of the next forty-eight hours or so not seeing them at all.

“I can’t go with you?” 

The question broke Chibs’ heart. “M’sorry, but you have responsibilities here with the club that you need to keep to help Tig ge’ out o’ the shite he’s gotten himself into.”

“But-”

“No, buts, darlin’. You’ll be alrigh’. We’ll both be back before you know it, baby.” Chibs rubbed circles along Juice’s chest, dangerously close to his nipples. “Come on, let’s sleep. You’re exhausted, lad.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said no!”

Juice pushed Chibs off of him, feeling a sudden anger bubble inside him. He took off, fleeing out of the apartment and down the stairs at a lightning pace that took Chibs by surprise.

“Ge’ back here!” Chibs bellowed after him, his deep, authoritative ‘Daddy’ voice coming out for the first time for Juice. “Ge’ your fuckin arse back to bed, Juan Carlos!”

If Juice hadn’t been so messed up inside, he would’ve fallen to his knees and nuzzled up against Chibs’ crotch, begging for Daddy’s attention. But by then, he was already on his bike, securing his helmet on. Maybe he should’ve grabbed shoes, but it was much too late for that now. 

Chibs ran outside just in time to see Juice speed off barefoot into the night. He cursed, scrambling to get on his bike to chase after Juice, but it was no use. The boy had already gotten to far for him to catch up, seeing as he ran through at least two red lights to get away that fast. Chibs had no choice but to go back to the clubhouse, hoping that was where Juice was headed, but there was no way to tell until he got there.

Meanwhile, Juice had no plans to go to the clubhouse, but he didn’t really plan on going anywhere else either. It was just him and the rode at that point. No Chibs. No Tig. No Sons. Just him. Juice’s cock felt uncomfortably hard as he rode, the arousal spurred on by Daddy’s authority and that deep voice made him feel little and humiliated. Juice felt ashamed at his hard-on because he was so angry, he felt like his body was betraying him. Maybe he should find a private place and rub one out to the thought of Chib’s exercising his authority on Juice, telling him what a bad boy he was being running away. He was already fantasizing about getting spanked or fucked by his precious Daddy, but the fantasy would never be as good as the reality and that drove Juice deeper into the black hole he was spiraling down.

So he just rode. Aroused and crying. Without Chibs or Tig to help him through. Alone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice runs off and Chibs leaves for his run.

“Fuck,” Juice moaned. “Fuck me, Tiggy, just like that.”

The seat of Juice’s motorcycle wasn’t a very comfortable place for Juice to jack off on, but it would have to do for now. He was parked on the side of the road, not too far away from oncoming traffic (anyone with their high beams on would spot him immediately).

Angry tears streamed down Juice’s cheeks as he worked his cock, stroking rough and feral with an animalistic need to get off. No doubt the need to brutalize his dick came from the frustration of the situation he was in. The way he dealt with it for as long as he could remember: weed and masturbation. And he was already high as fuck. He had no patience to edge himself now, teasing himself until he was about to cum and then denying himself the pleasure. He beat his cock hard and rough, making sure he hurt.

“Fuck your naughty whore, Daddy. Punish me for running off, make me cry.” Juice whispered, giving into the fantasy playing out in his head like a movie scene.

He was picturing Tig ramming his cock into him, forcing Juice to take him balls deep with barely any lubrication. Chibs held him down on the bed, using a flogger to hit Juice’s chest, leaving angry red marks of punishment. Juice imagined the pain and lapped it up.

“You worthless bitch,” he imagined Tig saying. “Taking my cock is the only thing you’re good for.”

Juice whimpered and closed his eyes as an oncoming car’s bright lights blinded him, but he didn’t stop. If anything, he jerked harder, now bringing his other hand to his balls to fondle them none too gently.

“Naughty boys don’t deserve pleasure.” his fantasy Chibs spat on him then whipped him where the saliva had hit.

“I don’t deserve pleasure. I don’t deserve pleasure.”

And that was part of the reason Juice felt so guilty now, pleasuring his cock out in the open like this. He didn’t deserve to feel good right now, but he felt desperate to make himself come. He just needed it to hurt.

After envisioning Tig subject him to a few finishing, deliberate, brutal thrusts into his tight hole, Juice convulsed to a climax, shooting his load all over the front of his bike.

Juice cursed himself, knowing he’d have to clean it up. If the guys saw it, he could play it off like he was fucking some girl and shit got a little messy. It’s happened to all of them before and none of them would question it.

“Hey!” a furious voice screamed out. “Get out of here, you fucking pervert!”

Juice whipped his head around to find an angry man at least a foot taller than him, waving frantically at him from the driver’s seat of his Honda Civic parked behind Juice. The guy’s wife shielded her face in the passenger’s seat. The sight brought Juice back to reality where people didn’t pull off to the side of the road to masturbate on their motorcycles without giving a shit who saw. That was dangerous and reckless, Juice realized, and he needed to book it the hell out of there.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, shit, fuck,” Juice’s hands fumbled as he tried to shove his now limp cock into his pants and put his helmet on before the guy jumped out of the car.

Juice rode off, barely escaping the large angry guy in the Honda Civic. He was slightly afraid of them following him, but they didn’t, much to Juice’s relief. His feet ached from riding barefoot for so long, but he couldn’t go back to Charming quite yet.

Juice put his body on autopilot which somehow brought him to a twenty-four hour arcade. The manager looked at him like he was insane, assuming Juice was some sort of pervert or drug addict, but Juice didn’t give him a second look.

He spent the rest of the night and early morning playing Space Invaders until he ran out of quarters, forgot about who the fuck he was, and he didn’t even beat the game’s high score.

 

* * *

 

Chibs tapped his foot and checked his watch for the fifteenth time in ten minutes. He should have hopped on his bike a half hour ago, but he was sick to his stomach with worry. Juice hadn’t shown up last night and Chibs still hadn’t heard from him. He knew Juice left his cell phone at the apartment, but he had hoped Juice would find a pay phone to get in touch with him. No one else had heard from him either, so Chibs was officially considering him M.I.A.

“You should hit the road, Chibs,” Clay told him. “You don’t want to be late. We’re already in enough shit as it is.”

“You’re righ’, you’re righ’.” Chibs admitted, running out of excuses to stall. He’d been to the bathroom three times, checked everything he’d packed, and had two breakfasts to make more time to stay. “I’ll go up there now. Jus’ let me know when you hear from Juice again.”

“Where the hell is that prick? He’s supposed to be on Tig’s case and he’s fucking nowhere to be found.” Clay threw his hands up, exasperated.

“I think the lad is going through a bit of shite.” Chibs said, resisting the urge to tell Clay to shove a beer bottle up his ass for insulting Chibs’ baby boy. “Needed a little time to clear his head.”

Chibs said it more to convince himself than Clay, but that still didn’t work. He still felt like there was a heavy rock sitting in his stomach.

“Well, if he’s gonna let his shit affect the club then we’ll have to see about his place here.” Clay warned, making Chibs’ stomach clench.

“I’m sure he’ll find the guy and we’ll get Tig all se’ no problem, Clay.” Chibs resigned himself to stalling, finally deciding to hop on his bike and get the negotiations over with. “I’m gon’ head out, Clay.”

“You know what to do?”

“O’ course I do, boss.”

Chibs mounted his bike and looked toward the gate hopefully, praying Juice would come riding in last minute for a goodbye, but there was no sign of him.

Chibs gave out a somber sigh, missing his baby boy terribly. All he wanted was to hold Juice in his arms for a goodbye hug (and maybe a quick kiss if no one was looking), but he was missing. Chibs was alone. Juice was alone.

Chibs rode off, heartbroken and bitter, comforted only by the open road and the deafening wind roaring through his eardrums to take his mind off of how much he already missed his adorable little troublemaker.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice finds the guy pressing charges against Tig and things fo unexpectedly.

Saturday had been one of the worst days of Juice’s life.

He’d arrived at the clubhouse after stopping by his apartment for his phone and a quick wardrobe change (he kept his panties on, they gave him security). His mind was all out of whack and he felt dirty, exhausted, and upset. Chibs had already been on the road long before Juice had gotten back and that just stacked on top of the guilt Juice felt.

“Get to work, shithead.” Clay snapped at him as soon as he walked through the door. “I want to take care of this guy tonight. You got that?”

“You got it.” 

Juice spent hours upon hours glued to his computer screen, searching through police reports, scanner information, newspapers, and DMV records for anything he could find on this guy. Tig had gotten a partial license plate on the guy’s red moped which made Juice’s life easier in piecing together everything down to a single name.

Just because Tig’s info helped make Juice’s life easier, it wasn’t  _ easy _ by any means. His eyes drooped heavily and he needed to down an entire pack of Red Bull just to stay awake. Opie had been concerned about Juice’s heart bursting out of his chest, but Juice waved him off without taking his eyes off of the screen. This mission was the only thing keeping him from freaking out about Tig being stuck behind bars and Chibs being so far away.

With bloodshot eyes and shaking hands, Juice gave a stack of papers to Clay with the name of their target highlighted in yellow: Dean Hammerschmitt. 

“He even sounds like a jackass,” Clay shook his head and ruffled Juice’s hair. “Good job, Juicy. I want you to go with Happy to get this guy to back off Tig. Can you do that?”

“Yeah, anything you need, Clay.” Juice agreed. “Anything for the club.”

***

“Ready on the count of three, alright, squirt?” Happy checked in with Juice. “Then I’ll kick down the door.”

“First off, you’re not gonna knock? Wouldn’t that be so much easier?” Juice asked, shifting his weight from foot to foot uneasily. “Second, don’t call me squirt. I’m not that much younger than you.”

“Young enough.” Happy argued. “You ready?”

Juice sighed, knowing there was no reasoning with a psychopath like Happy. “Yeah, I guess. Three… tw-”

Happy viciously kicked down the door before Juice even finished with two. They moved in fast, guns up, searching for the guy.

Hammerschmitt was in his living room recliner, watching reruns of Full House without a care in the world. He jumped up at the noise of the two hard bikers breaking in, but he didn’t reach for a weapon of any kind which eased Juice’s stomach immensely.

“You Dean Hammerschmitt?”  Happy demanded, pressing his gun into the guy’s temple and forcing him back down into a heap on his recliner.

The guy nodded profusely, terror evident in his bulged eyes. “Yeah, that’s me.”

Dean Hammerschmitt was a skinny guy, looked about ninety pounds soaking wet. His dyed hair was a piss-colored yellow and it emanated the same smell. The entire place was a pigsty with Dorito bags and empty Mountain Dew bottles littered all over the place in addition to a ton of drug paraphernalia. 

“You the dumbass pressing charges on Alexander Trager?” Juice bellowed, sounding much louder than he felt. 

“Y-yeah.”

“Well, you’re gonna drop them. You got that, punk bitch?” Juice waved his gun in the guy’s face, a wave of overprotectiveness for Tig washing over him. 

“Okay, okay!” Dean screeched. “I’ll drop the fuckin’ charges, just get the fuck out of my house!”

Juice and Happy looked at each other, thinking the same thing: that was much easier than expected. The guy was a total pushover and he had learned to fear the patch ever since Tig had beaten the everloving shit out of him. Good. Easy was good.

“If we find out you’re going ahead with the charges,” Happy leaned in so Dean could feel Happy’s hot breath on his face. “We’ll come back. We’ll fuck up your stupid moped. And we’ll cut your head off. Understand?”

“Understood, sir.”

“Good.”

Juice and Happy turned their backs on him, ready to leave. Now, Juice could crash at his dorm room for a much needed nap to pass the time of this horrible weekend as quickly as possible. He was too tired to even be bothered by the thought of sleeping alone. 

“No one messes with me, you stupid biker bitches.”

A shot rang off, whizzing by Juice’s ear. He yelled out a string of profanity and cupped his hand over his ear, coating his fingers in blood. Juice’s eyes widened and he froze with his gun in his hand, unable to move to do anything against this crazed, gun wielding piss pot. This was how he was going to die, Juice thought, frozen in the face of danger like a pussy, unable to do anything except for bleed all over the place. His heart beat fast, terrified. He wouldn’t get to say goodbye to Tig or Chibs. They would be devastated.

Happy was on it, firing off five rounds in the guy’s chest and taking him down fast. The life left him instantly and he didn’t even have time to suck in a last breath before bullets killed him, leaving Juice and Happy with a dead body and a crime scene to take care of.

“Well, shit.” Happy said. “You alright?”

“Yeah. No bullet hole, just a graze. I’ll be fine.” Juice managed to unfreeze himself.

“Hurts like a bitch though, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, it fucking does.”

Juice walked over to where Happy was standing, able to get a good look at the corpse. Until that moment, Juice had been desensitized, too filled with the relief that he wouldn’t be the corpse today. But, looking at Dean Hammerschmitt’s bloody corpse, Juice was fucking traumatized.

Dean’s eyes were wide open, practically bulging out of his face. Blood continued to spurt from the holes in his chest even though his life had been long gone. One of the bullets had caught him in the cheek, blowing the bottom half of his face into unrecognizable bits and leaving his jawbone completely exposed. Juice cringed inwardly, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away.

Until he realized he was covered in not only his own blood, but Dean’s blood, too. And it took all he could not to scream. He was tainted, covered in dead man’s blood. A dead man who was just violently murdered right in front of him. Holy fucking shit. 

Juice would have given anything in the world to cry into Tig’s chest right then. To have him whisper sweet nothings against his hair and to rub his back until he fell asleep. Or a cuddle from Chibs in bed, telling him everything would be okay. But it wouldn’t. Because Juice was alone without his men whom he missed more than he could express. 

“Stay here with the body.” Happy said, eerily nonchalant. “I’ll go back to TM to get the truck. And a shovel.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice finds a way to be even more reckless on his weekend alone.

Juice curled into a ball in his bathtub, letting the scalding hot water rain down on his back. It burned, but he didn’t give a shit. The only thing he could bring himself to do was bring his knees to his chest and cry under the showerhead where he couldn’t tell the difference between his hot tears and the shower water. 

Somehow, Juice had convinced himself that he needed a warm shower, a good cry, and long nap. But it was so much more than that.

He had dragged Dean’s body into the back of the truck in a makeshift body bag, smearing his blood over everything. People don’t realize just how much blood there is in something like that. Juice was covered in blood and brain matter, but no matter the temperature of the water, he couldn’t cleanse himself of the feeling of being poisoned by the gore. And Happy wasn’t even bothered by it.

Would there come a time when he wasn’t bothered? When he wouldn’t mind being bloodied by the remains of someone he’d just killed? Would he crave the violence? Need it like he needed air, food, water? Would he become a monster?

He scrubbed and scrubbed his skin until it was raw and bleeding, but it still wasn’t enough. He wanted Chibs there to tell him that it was going to be okay. He wanted Tig to tell him what a good boy he was even if he got lost sometimes along the way. 

His eyes fought to stay open; he still hadn’t slept. He hadn’t called Chibs. He hadn’t seen Tig. 

When Juice finally stepped out of the shower and dried off, the itchy towel burning his already irritated skin, he happened to look at his phone. There was a text from Chibs that made Juice’s heart leap out of his chest. It read:

_ Laddie, I’m sorry that all this shite is happening and you’re caught in the middle of it. Just hold on for the weekend so Tig and I can make it up to you. You should know that I am gonna punish you for running off like that last night (that was some very naughty shite you pulled), but I hope you’re doing alright, darlin’, despite everything going on. Love, Filip. _

By the time he was done reading, Juice’s phone screen was entirely covered in tears, but his mind was already made up. He was going up to meet Chibs even though he was explicitly told not to do that.

Besides, the only reason Chibs didn’t bring Juice with him was because of Juice’s responsibilities to the club which he had already fulfilled after taking care of Tig’s charges (and spending five hours getting rid of an inconveniently dead body). So, in a way, he was kinda in the clear. And he was getting punished anyway so was there really anything to lose?

“Daddy, Daddy, here I come,”  Juice mused in a singsong voice that would usually be cute, but just sounded crazed.

After a quick stop at the clubhouse to let Jax know he was off (and to dig through some shit to find the address of where Chibs would be), he was cruising down the highway, dangerously close to falling asleep at the wheel. 

He was so damn tired. His eyelids weighed a ton and the bags under his eyes were so dark, Juice worried they might be permanent. But, that wouldn’t be an issue if he was dead, which he might be if he ended up in a wreck because he couldn’t keep his eyes open. Exhaustion had already set in and he felt delirious at this point with only one mission keeping him going: meet up with Chibs.

Juice pulled his bike onto the exit ramp and pretty soon, he was on a regular two lane road with about an hour and a half left of driving until he reached his destination. His eyes would close for long intervals from time to time, the lull of his engine putting his drowsy ass into a half-slumber.

“Oi! Pull over, yo bloody idiot!”

Juice was jolted awake by a man with a familiar Scottish accent yelling at him from the other side of the road. Chibs yelled and waved like a screaming maniac as they whizzed by each other and Chibs had to bang a U-turn and follow Juice at a breakneck speed to catch up with him.

With some difficulty, Juice slowed down and pulled over, jumping off of his bike as Chibs pulled up next to him. Chibs threw down his own motorcycle carelessly to round upon Juice, shoving him to the ground with a wild look in the Scot’s eyes.

“Wha’ the hell do you think you’re doin?!” Chibs slammed Juice on the ground again after picking him up by his collar. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed!”

“What’s happening?” Juice asked, squinting in confusion. “How did you...Why...What?”

“Nevermind tha’.” Chibs pulled him up by his armpits, holding Juice’s shoulders to keep him steady on his feet. “Ge’ on my bike, you’re in no condition to be drivin’ around. How long since you slept?”

“Where are we going?” Juice was in a complete daze. “Why are you here?”

“Just shut up and do what I say, boy. Now, thank you very much.” Chibs chastised him, having to physically lead Juice. “We’ll come ge’ your bike later after you’re well and rested. Now hol’ on to me tight. Don’ need you fallin’ off into traffic, no matter how royally pissed I am a’ you.”

“Royally pissed?” Juice asked, barely there.

“Absolutely.” Chibs affirmed, and there was still a strong tone of anger in his voice. “Jus’ be glad it’s no’ Tig to get his hands on you, boy, or you’d be in for a real whippin’.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibs and Juicy time.

The room of the cheap motel they had rented was offensive, at best. The walls, which Chibs had assumed were once painted a bright white, were in the process of turning a sallow green reminiscent of bile. Water stains coated the ceiling and the whole damn room emanated a faint, putrid smell that permeated through the curtains, the bedspread, and the carpets. All in all, not too terrible for a pay-by-the-hour type of joint right off the highway exit. 

The employee in the office outside didn’t even flinch as Chibs half-carried Juice into the room after they’d gotten their key, making Chibs wonder about just what kind of shit that guy had seen here? What had gone on in this room? Chibs shivered. Nothing worth thinking about. 

“Chibbie?” Juice asked. “How did you even find me out here?”

“Well, lad. Shite wen’ down better than expected with the Irish. They’re very pleased with the deal,” Chibs explained, pulling down the shades so that no stragglers would be able to bare witness to Chibs’ and Juice’s intimacy. “Finished things up real early, an’ I was on my way back to Charming to see you, lad. If you’d waited a couple o’ minutes, I woulda been back home.”

Juice nodded, too tired to take a close inspection of the disgusting room which, in his right state of mind, would have driven him absolute batshit. Chibs was secretly glad he was too tired to really argue with him on anything. “I was impatient and some… stuff… happened and I needed to see you.”

“Aye, darlin’. You were an impatient boy an’ you’ll need to face the proper consequences for wha’ you’ve done. After your nap.” Chibs looked sideways at Juice. “Wha’ kinda stuff happened?”

“Happy brought me to find the guy pressin’ charges on Tig, and, uhh…” Juice shuffled his feet awkwardly and his eyes were glued to the ground. “Well, uh, we-”

“Spit it out, boy. You’re makin’ me nervous.”

“He pulled a gun on us and Happy shot him.” Juice whispered, his voice shook. “He died and his blood got all over me and we had to the bury the body and my ear still hurts a lot from where the bullet grazed me and I can’t get the feeling of his fucking blood off of me even though I’ve already took three showers.”

“Wha’ did you jus’ say?” Chibs roared, his barbarian eyes wild and untamed. 

“I took three showers?”

“This arsehole sho’ a’ my baby?” Chibs was yelling now. “An’ his goddamned bullet go’ you in the ear?”

Juice sat on the bed and pulled his legs up to sit criss-cross applesauce while Chibs frantically paced the room. He played with a hangnail on his pinky and avoided looking at the flustered man in front of him practically doing laps around the tiny room. “M’okay. Just hurts a little.”

Chibs stopped abruptly and gazed down on Juice, his eyes softening considerably. “Jesus, darlin’. I didn’ know you’d be going through so much. Doesn’ excuse you for the dumb shite you pulled like  _ driving half asleep _ bu’ no wonder you were lost without me there. No one can do somethin’ like tha’ alone.”

Juice hugged Chibs around the middle. He was so thankful to have his man right there even in the midst of his altered state of reality brought on by sleep deprivation. “Can I go to sleep now?”

“Aye, tha’s a good idea.” Chibs agreed, smoothing down Juice’s hair. “Ge’ your jeans off, I don’ want you sleepin’ in rough material.”

Juice did as he was told, slowly stripping himself of his jeans in a mini striptease. He turned away from Chibs but made sure Chibs was watching him, bending all of the way over and wiggling his cheeks.

Chibs pinched his ass. “Ge’ in bed, lovely. The only thing you need righ’ now is sleep.”

Juice got under the covers, yawning like a kitten. Chibs smiled down at his sweet boy who reached up for him like a child.

“Are you gonna give me some cuddles, Daddy?” Juice pouted with a forlorn face, knowing exactly how to get his way with Chibs. “Pretty please?”

“O’ course Daddy will cuddle you.” Chibs surrendered to Juice and climbed into bed with him “You’re gonna be the death of me, little one.”

Chibs spooned Juice, cradling Juice’s back lovingly against his chest. He couldn’t help but place affectionate kisses on Juice’s scalp, taking in the feeling of holding his baby boy in his arms again. He was so damn worried last night, he was afraid that he’d never hold Juice like this again.

Juice felt so protected in his Daddy’s big, strong arms, holding him and guarding him and making sure his demons wouldn’t get to him while he slept. Of course, Juice missed his Tiggy, but he wasn’t much of a cuddler most of the time. Chibs knew how to make Juice feel snug and tight and wanted and secured.

“Daddy?” Juice yawned. “Why haven’t you and Tig fucked me yet?”

Chibs was taken aback by the question, but he didn’t show it. Instead, he ran his thumb along Juice’s face, rubbing the contours of him gently until Juice closed his eyes. “Don’ ge’ it in your head tha’ we don’ want to. You’re no’ ready for it, lad. Both me an’ Tig need to make sure you’re ready an’ that we’re ready to help you through i’. Alrigh’?”

“Alright.”

Juice didn’t say anything after that, already drifting off to sleep. Within two minutes, Juice’s snores rumbled against Chibs’ chest and he could only smile in response, kissing Juice’s mohawk a few more times. He loved the way the bristle of Juice’s hair scratched his skin and Chibs buried his face in it sweetly.

He could hardly believe what Juice had been through on his own shit with the club. All of the guys knew Juice wasn’t well suited for the killing part of it, much better at handling the tech and computer shit that the old guys had no idea about. And with Happy? That was just plain stupid. Something bloody was bound to happen with Happy around, the damned sociopath. Chibs loved his brother, but what the hell was Clay thinking sending Juice on something like that? The poor boy was traumatized on top of all his other shit? They couldn’t leave him alone for a weekend without everything unraveling at the seams! Not Juice’s fault, but Chibs had to keep a closer eye on him than he originally thought. And Tig would need to reel in his temper before it meant major rammifications for their beloved Juice.

“Daddy’s go’ you, swee’heart.” Chibs whispered in Juice’s ear while Juice slept in his arms. “Daddy’s go’ you.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice and Chibs reunite with Tig after a long weekend.

“Good to have you back, man.” Juice clapped Tig on the back. “Try not to get arrested on a Friday night next time, dumbass.”

Tig raised an eyebrow and Juice secretly winked at him.  He hated being so casual with Tig because everyone else was around. It felt so foreign and awkward to talk to him like that, like his words weren’t even real. Tig felt the same way, risking it to pinch Juice on the ass despite the crowd around him. 

Everyone crowded around Tig in the Teller-Morrow parking lot, hugging Tig and welcoming him back after his little stint downtown. It seemed a little over the top for a two day detainment, but Juice figured it was just an excuse to party.

It was killing him not to be able to jump into Tig’s arms immediately when he hopped out of the cop car (Unser had given him a private escort home), but it wasn’t really an option with everyone around. Even Chibs looked a little agitated, not knowing what to do with his hands. So much had happened in such a short time, but they had to get through Tig’s welcome home bash before there was anything they could do about it. 

Juice had a red solo cup in his hand, filled to the brim with beer that he spilled almost every time he moved. He was dancing clumsily to the Beastie Boys with some croweaters around, but they mostly gave him a wide circumference to avoid him spilling their drinks on them.

Juice and Tig were sat next to each other a distance away at the bar, watching their drunken Juice dance his heart off on the dance floor. If anyone looked at them, they would see two brothers chatting away over some Jack Daniels. In a way, that was true.

“He  _ ran away _ ?” Tig sputtered, spitting out his drink everywhere.

“Indeed. Jus’ up and ran ou’ his apartment.” Chibs chuckled. “Rode off in ‘is pj’s. Barefoot an’ everythin’.”

“And you didn’t tan his hide as soon as you saw him?” Tig asked.

“He was in no state for tha’. Rode up to meet me Sunday afternoon. Hadn’ slept since Thursday nigh’ an’ he was nearly sleepin’ on ‘is handlebars.”

“Jesus Christ, he’s gonna be the death of us.” Tig shook his head, taking a big swig of his drink. “And Hap already told me about the crazy shit that went down while they were trying to get my charges dropped.”

“Aye, poor boy’s traumatized.” Chibs frowned. “He’s no’ cut ou’ for hurtin’ people.”

“Agreed.”

No Sleep Till Brooklyn by the Beastie Boys was a song that sober Juice absolutely despised, but it was drunk Juice’s favorite song. He belted it out at the top of his lungs, jumping up and down to the beat. He was completely by himself in his own little circle with beer flying everywhere. Some of the croweaters around him covered their ears to protect them from his tone deaf singing. 

“Silly little drunk goofball. It’s a gem to watch him dance.” Tig watched Juice fondly, unbothered by anyone else in the room, least of all the croweaters that held such appeal to him at one time in his life. “Are we still punishing him?”

“Aye,” Chibs said. “He’s too drunk now, an’ he’ll be hungover tomorrow. Maybe after tha’?”

“Sounds good.” Tig said. “Where’s he sleeping?”

“Clubhouse seems like the bes’ bet. S’too hard to drag ‘im to either of our places, or ‘is own for tha’ matter, when he’s wasted like tha’.”

“Where are you sleeping?” Tig asked.

“Probably goin’ home. Need to check on my goldfish.” Chibs winked.

“And where am I sleeping?” 

“I think you shoul’ stay here with the lad.” Chibs suggested. “He misses the shite out you.”

“Perfect.” 

“Be gentle with ‘him.”

Tig stretched his arms out and finished his drink in one big gulp, ready to fall asleep. It was already two in the morning and sleeping on a real mattress with his princess would be a beautiful thing.

“Why don’t we all just get an apartment?” Tig shrugged. “It would make sleeping arrangements so much easier.”

“Takin’ things slow is best for our Juicyboy. We don’ wanna give ‘im whiplash.” Chibs sighed. “Maybe in the future when things settle down for us.”

“Thing’s’ll never settle down for us. Not with the club.”

“You migh’ be righ’ abou’ that’.” Chibs set down his glass and stood up. “I best be headin’ home to check on Fluffy.”

“Still can’t believe you named your goldfish Fluffy.”

Tig watched Chibs as he walked out the front door, making sure he had his helmet on as he rose off to his house. After he was sure Chibs was on his way, Tig walked over to Juice (he was the only one brave enough to get near the kid).

“Come on, Juice! Come over here with me!” Tig yelled over the music.

Juice gave him some hardcore lovey dovey eyes and followed Tig all the way to his room, stumbling over his untied boots. “I missed you.”

Tig couldn’t hold back anymore as he closed the door, slamming Juice against it and pressing their bodies together. He kissed Juice hard, slipping his tongue into Juice’s mouth while Juice moaned, tangling his hands in Tig’s curly black hair and pulling. Tig groaned, separating Juice’s thighs with his knee so Juice’s crotch rested on top of it.

“Grind on me, baby.”

Juice was grinding before the order came, bucking his hips to create friction through his jeans to the beat of outside. “I missed being your dirty princess.”

Tig captured Juice’s lips in his again, rubbing his knee against Juice’s cock and balls. “Are you still wearing your panties, my dirty princess?”

“Yes, sir.” Juice swooned, melting against Tig as he was pressed into the door. “Pretty pink panties for your pretty princess.”

“Good boy.” Tig groaned into the kiss. “Too bad it’s time for my good boy to go to bed with me.”

Tig pulled away suddenly, stripping completely naked and hopping into bed, leaving Juice leaning against the door, stunned. Juice stripped off his own clothes, half hard already, and jumped into bed with Tig, trailing kisses up Tig’s chest. 

“No, no, no, princess.” Tig laid Juice down with his head against the pillow. “Both of us need to go to sleep. Big day tomorrow.”

Juice whined, pawing at Tig’s cock. “But you’re teasin’ me, Tiggy. That’s not nice.”

“You’re not in charge, Juicy. I am. And as much as I’d love to ravage that tight little body of yours, it’s time to sleep.” Tig kissed Juice’s forehead and Juice fell silent. “We need to get you through your punishment tomorrow.”

Juice’s shoulders slumped. “Fine. But no snuggles for Tiggy.”

Tig shrugged, reaching to turn off the lamp. “That’s fine by me. See you in the morning, Juicy.”

Juice humphed and crossed his arms. Tig couldn’t see it, but he knew Juice was angry pouting in the dark, determined to deprive Tig of snuggles, but Tig knew what he was really up to.

Tig tried to hide a smile as he laid flat out on his back, pretending to be asleep. He even added a bit of snoring for extra pizazz. As soon as Juice was convinced that Tig really was asleep, he scooched over and laid his head on Tig’s shoulder, pressing his body into Tig’s side. Just as expected. Tig knew Juice would cave as soon as Tig “fell asleep”.

What a brat. A lovely, troublemaking brat. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase one of a three phase punishment.

The time had come for Juice to be punished. The most severe punishment he had received in his time of being with Tig and Chibs. He was nervous, but a weight would be lifted off of his chest once it was over with.

He had woken up this morning in Tig’s room at the clubhouse, snuggling with Tig (even though he said Tig would get no snuggles from him that night). He had a wicked hangover, too: his head hurt like hell and his vision was spinning like someone had cracked him over the skull with a bottle.

Tig told him to go back to his apartment and prepare for him and Chibs to be over later that night, after his hangover had gone away. When they arrived, he was to be completely naked to answer the door and to have two chairs set up for the both of them to sit in while he was punished. He’d obediently done as he was told, opening to door to him with his package entirely exposed to anyone in the hallway who happened to walk by. Luckily, no one was there to see him, but his cock did jump a bit at the thought of one of his neighbors catching them.

Now, he had to face the music. Chibs would make him eat his words and discipline him for what he’d done. Tig was here as moral support for the both of them (and for his own sick pleasure, Juice had no doubts about that).

“Do you know wha’ you did?”

Juice hung his head low in shame. Chibs and Tig sat in chairs in front of him with their arms crossed in disappointment. He felt their eyes boring into him, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at them. He knew his punishment was coming and he knew he wouldn’t like it.

“I ran away from you and rode my bike while I was high to get away from you.” Juice muttered.

“And?”

“And I rode my bike while I was half asleep to come meet you up north when you specifically told me not to.”

“And?” Tig prodded.

“And I didn’t take care of myself while you were gone.”

“And tha’ was very naughty of you wasn’t it, Juicy?” 

“Yes. I should be punished for disobeying you.”

“And you will be, princess. Don’t you worry about that.” Tig promised.

When Juice finally lifted his head to look at them, he noticed that Tig looked more mischeviously malicious while Chibs was the one who was disappointed. Juice always forgot how different his dominant men could be when it came to dealing with Juice’s antics.

Juice’ wrists were bound behind him with leather straps, leaving him naked and exposed to both Chibs and Tig. He felt so small standing before him while they sat like judges, fully clothed, before him, condemning his actions. His limp cock hung, Juice was sure the humiliation would get him hard soon enough.

Uncooked rice littered the floor at Chibs’ and Tig’s feet, looking deceitfully painless to Juice who had no idea what was coming to him.

“Kneel.” Chibs ordered, an angry calm.

Tig stood up and forced Juice to his knees on top of the rice, making Juice cry out in pain. Tig nipped Juice’s ear and gave Juice’s cock a quick tug, unable to contain himself with how turned on he was.

“You’ll kneel for two minutes.” Chibs ordered, showing no mercy in his murky grey eyes. “And then you’ll be forgiven for runnin’ away from on Friday night.”

Juice squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could. He clenched his fists to help ease the pain of the rice digging into his kneecaps. Juice whined in misery, breathing deeply just to focus on something other than the sheer agony that was this punishment. And it was only the first part.

When he opened his eyes, Tig was masturbating in the chair directly in front of Juice. His cock was level with Juice’s face, big and thick and perfect. Juice’s mouth watered at the sight of it and the expression on Tig’s face as he jerked himself, hard and fast.

“You like watching me jack off to you, don’t you, baby?” Tig asked him, staring directly into Juice’s eyes without slowing down the pace he had on his dick. “It makes you so fucking horny to watch me even while you’re being punished. Your cock got hard just watching me.”

Juice looked down to see his own cock standing erect, but he couldn’t touch it with his hands tied behind his back, adding to the agony he felt while he knelt on the rice.

“Ah!” Juice cried out in pain, clenching his eyes shut again.

“Oh, fuck, baby,” Tig moaned. “I love the way you scream out like that.”

Juice screamed in agony again, only adding to the intense pleasure Tig felt at watching his princess get punished for his sins. They locked eyes again, Juice panting and trying to ignore the discomfort in his knees.

“Thirty more seconds.” Chibs looked down at his watch, seemingly unaffected by the events going on around him while Tig could barely control himself in his seat.

After ten more seconds, Tig stood up and stood in front of Juice so Juice had no choice but to look at Tig’s glorious cock. He slapped Juice in the face with it a few times and Juice felt the full eight of Tig’s dick landing on his skin with a faint  _ slap _ .

“Does it hurt, princess?” Tig asked, an evil grin on his face.

“Yes, Tiggy, it hurts.” Juice cried. “My knees hurt and my fists hurt and I’m in so much pain, Tiggy, help me!”

“Oh, I’ll help you alright, you brat.” Tig chuckled.

Tig’s rough stroking began to get faster, as Chibs started a ten second countdown for Juice’s relief. With a loud groan, Tig came over all over Juice, spraying Juice’s face with his substantial load just as Chibs counted down to one. They helped Juice up off of the rice and held him steady as he shook the pain out of his knees. 

“T’is a little much, Alexander.” Chibs shot a look at Tig who shrugged unapologetically. “T’is s’posed to be a punishment for the lad after all.”

“Oh, but Chibbie, it  _ is  _ part of the punishment,” Tig smirked, but offered no further explanation.

Juice, still breathing hard after dealing with the rice, looked at Tig with blind admiration. His cock showed the love he felt for Tig despite all of the punishing that would be going on today. Tig looked down at Juice’s cock and smiled, too sweetly to be in character for Tig. Then, he cracked an unexpected smack right on Juice’s tip, making Juice double over to protect his jewels.

“Stand up!” Tig barked. Juice did so with much difficulty. “Look at me.”

Juice looked away, unable to bring himself to face Tig.

“I said look at me!”

Tig grabbed Juice’s face, squeezing his cheeks with his fingers. Tig got nose-to-nose with Juice so Juice had no choice but to look Tig in his blue eyes (even now, Juice couldn’t help but admire his man’s beautiful blues). Juice tried to pull away, but that only made Tig tighten his grip, squashing Juice’s cheeks until his lips jutted out uncomfortably. He knew he looked silly.

“Listen closely to me, Juicy. Got that?” Tig asked. 

“Yes, sir.” Juice struggled to speak with the way Tig held his face.

“Alright, you darling little slut,” Tig growled, making Juice’s stomach flutter. “You’re not going to cum today.  _ And  _ you’re going to keep my cum on your pretty little whore face until after you’ve been properly punished. Understand?”

“Yes, sir. Your darling little slut understands.”

Juice already felt too humiliated to act like a brat today. Even in phase one of a three phase punishment, he was humbled enough to do exactly as he was told with no talkback. Chibs and Tig were pleased with this, knowing Juice needed a proper humbling in addition to punishment. And it was going well.

“Alrigh’, Juicy. For part two of your punishment, we’re gonna need you to ge’ your dumbells.” Chibs said, so serious that Juice couldn’t read his face. “You’re gonna do some naked exercises for us, laddie.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase two of Juice’s three part punishment.

Juice’s cheeked reddened with blush, feeling his dignity go entire down the drain while Chibs and Tig lounged out, watching them. Each had a smoothie in one hand that they’d had Juice make them (Juice did not like using them blender while his package was out in the open like that. The chances of anything happening were miniscule but the blender blade made his junk hurt just looking at it).

Juice used dumbbells to do curls, his arm muscles rippling beneath his skin. Tig and Chibs admired his body, so fit and toned and nimble. His arms were masterpieces in their own right and Juice paid special attention to his biceps in his workouts (he was usually clothed when he did it though). 

Tig stood up, much to Chibs’ chagrin, and rounded on Juice. He peppered kisses onto Juice’s biceps. “Fucking hell, Juicy.”

“Alexander,” Chibs barked out. “Will you si’ your ass down? This is a fuckin’  _ punishment _ no’ a free for all!”

Tig sulked, but did not argue as he went back to his chair, sipping on Juice’s homemade smoothie. “I want to see some jumping jacks.” he gnarled, chewing on the straw.

Juice looked helplessly at Chibs, hoping he would tell Tig to settle down again. The hope was sucked out of him by Chibs’ stone-cold pokerface. He raised an eyebrow while Juice stood there, becoming impatient. “You heard him. Jumping jacks, boy. Now, thank you very much. An’ I want you to count. Four hundred of ‘em.”

Juice began his jumping jacks, feeling like an idiot, waving his arms and jumping all around. In a normal workout, his movements would have been firm and controlled. When it came to his nude jumping jacks, however, he was too flustered to worry about form when all his bits were painfully bouncing between his legs. 

Plus, he had to count.

“One, two, three, four,” Juice huffed. How the hell was he going to make it to four hundred?

“Jump higher.” Tig ordered. “Make that cock bounce, baby.”

Juice jumped higher, increasing the blush in his face. He was their humiliated fuckdoll, and while he took solace in knowing that, his legs were starting to burn quickly and he knew it would be sheer torture to make it all the way to four hundred. Especially considering the pain his knees were in already.

“You look so pretty like that, doll.” Tig murmured. He had long since stuffed his junk back into his pants, but there was now a noticeable bulge which Tig kneaded over his jeans. “I can see how red and embarrassed you are, even through my cum all over your face.”

Shit. Juice had forgotten about the cum on his face.

That stripped another layer of his dignity away. His cumslut face was covered in Tig’s seed, and unlike doing four hundred jumping jacks naked, he actually liked the thought of it. He was so submissive to them, so hungry for any part of them, Juice embraced his semen covered face, knowing he was beautiful to Tig.

“Ten more.” Chibs said, still serious as a commander.

The worst part of the punishment for Juice was how formal Chibs was being with him. No affectionate names, no encouragement, no nonsense. He was very businesslike and Juice missed his affectionate Daddy more than anything. He could do jumping jacks and kneel on rice and live his life with cum smeared all over him, but having his disappointed Daddy be so proper and strict with him was killing Juice inside.

Thank God it was only temporary.

Tig was the total opposite, as he was already in the process of taking his cock out for a second time, his boxers and jeans barely able to contain his throbbing cock.

Chibs glared at him again while Juice counted down the last of his jumping jacks. “Alexander, you pu’ tha’ away before I send you ou’ of here. We’re punishin’ the lad, not rewarding him with our cocks. Have a little self control, would you?”

Tig grumbled as he put himself away again, still throbbing underneath his pants. Another sharp look from Chibs had him silent. “Careful, ‘laddie’,” Tig mocked Chibs’ accent. “I’ll have to get you back later for talkin’ to me like that,  _ Filip _ .”

“If it means followin’ through with the boy’s punishmen’, then I’ll take it.” Chibs shot back, making Tig shut up pretty quick.

Juice had stopped doing jumping jacks, and it felt weird to have his extremities come to a stop from bouncing. He cupped his junk, especially supporting his balls as a the tingling sensation set in after all of the jostling and bouncing.

His legs burned and he was out of breath from the exercise. The discomfort in his genitals in didn’t leave right away so he stood awkwardly, bent slightly over while his knees turned inward.

“Um, Daddy?” Juice asked, looking hesitantly at Chibs. “Can I sit down please?”

Chibs just nodded, offering Juice no words.

Juice collapsed onto the couch, feeling immediate relief as he took the pressure of his weight off of his knees. He still cupped himself, but the discomfort throughout his body had lessened quite a bit as he laid out on the ground.

Chibs stood and walked over to Juice, towering menacingly over him. Juice had never realized how tall his Daddy was until now. “Now, you’re forgiven for ridin’ your bike half asleep to come meet me when I  _ specifically  _ asked you not to.”

“Is there a third punishment?” Juice asked, panting. 

“Indeed.”

“Can I hug you before it starts?” Juice already knows the answer.

“Tha’ would be a no.”

Juice nodded solemnly. 

“The next part of your punishment is up to Tig.” Chibs said. “He’ll be the one punishin’ you while I go ge’ a haircut and run some errands.”

“Y-you’re leaving?” Juice trembled. “But, I’ll miss you so much, Daddy.”

“Exactly. Tha’s the point, Juan Carlos.” Chibs said. “You are no’ allowed to text me or call me until I see you tomorrow morn.”

Juice whimpered, putting his head into his hands because he didn’t want Chibs to see him cry. “Unless it’s an emergency?”

“O’ course, Juan. You’re  _ always  _ allowed to call me in an emergency.” Chibs iterated clearly. “Always. But, if I ge’ a call from you tonigh’ and it’s no’ an emergency, there will be server consequences for you. Understood?”

“Understood.”

“And,” Chibs went on. Juice peeked up from his hands. “Tig will put you to bed a’ ten o’clock sharp—don’ give me tha’ look, Juan, I know it’s early, but you’ll need rest after all you’re going through today—an’ then he will go back to his home.”

“I’m gonna be all alone, Daddy?” Juice pouted.

“Tig will do some aftercare with you before you go to bed.” Chibs explained. “But, you’ll be sleepin’ in your bed tonigh’ by yourself and we will see you firs’ thing in the morning.”

Juice nodded, looking especially forlorn with all the cum and tears dripping down his face.

“You’ll be taken care of, don’t you fret about tha’.” Chibs assured Juice. “Punishments aren’t supposed to be fun. Now we know we’re no’ gonna have a repeat of your naughty behavior this weekend.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Alrigh’. I’ll see you tomorrow morn’ then.”

“Goodnight, Daddy.” Juice said, taking one last good look at his gorgeous Daddy for the night. “I’ll miss you.”

“Goodnight, Juan Carlos.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tig is in charge of phase three. Kinda.

Juice sulked on the couch for a good ten minutes before Tig started to feel bad.

“You alright, princess?” Tig asked.

“Yeah, m’okay.” Juice’s response was short and he didn’t meet Tig’s eyes.

“Missin’ Chibs?” Tig sat down next to Juice and wrapped an arm tight around his shoulders. Juice just nodded. “How about you go wash your face in the bathroom, get dressed, and we’ll go on a little date, okay? I think Chibs not being here is punishment enough.”

Juice nodded, more enthusiastically now. “That would be good I think. I missed you, too, all weekend.”

“I missed my boy. Thought a lot about you while I was in my cell.” Tig nuzzled the top of Juice’s head. “Thought about your tight ass and your face while you moan my name.”

“Did you do anything about that?” Juice grinned up at Tig. “Did you touch yourself?”

“Curious little bastard.” Tig chuckled. “I did, and Unser was none too happy about it. Worth it though to think about you.”

“I’m sorry I was bad. I won’t do it again.”

“Both me and Chibs forgive you, baby. You did good today taking your punishment.” Tig praised Juice. “Only fun things after this.”

“And you can throw me around like your little ragdoll?” Juice looked up at Tig hopefully. “I like it when you’re very rough with me. Daddy is very gentle and you’re so rough. I like both so much.”

“I’m sure we can work something out, kitten.” Tig promised. “Now go get ready and we’ll head on out and have a great time and Chibs will be the one missing out on it.”

“We’ll make him jealous?” Juice grinned.

“I knew you’d like that idea, you little troublemaker.” Tig grinned back. “I fucking love it when you’re like that.”

It took about twenty minute for Juice to clean off his face, get dressed in his usual outfit, and gather himself enough emotionally to leave the house with Tig. 

Juice waited patiently outside his apartment building for Tig who had gone back to his own house to get his truck. Juice whistled and tapped his foot to the music playing in his earbuds while he impatiently watched for Tig’s truck to pull around the corner.

By the time Tig actually did come to get him, Juice was already consumed by his music, not paying much attention to his surroundings.

“As much as I love watching you and your air guitar,” Tig shouted. “Please get in the damn car.”

Juice scrambled into the passenger seat, getting comfortable in the cab. He pulled his legs up to sit criss-cross and leaned his head back against the headrest. “Did you bring a blanket?”

Tig grabbed a blanket from the back and threw it over Juice, making sure his arms and legs were covered by the fluffy monstrosity. “Thank you for reminding me. I forget how easy my poor baby gets cold. And I’m putting a blindfold on you. No peeking.”

They had to drive out a long way on the off chance they would run into one of their brothers, but Juice didn’t mind getting away from Charming every once in awhile. And he loved listening to Tig sing out his favorite old rock songs on the radio without a care in the world.

“Are almost there?” Juice asked.

“Almost, kitten. Not quite yet.”

“How about now?” 

“Careful, you.”

Juice’s butt was falling asleep by the time Tig killed the engine and took the blindfold off. It was a diner, a cute retro one that looked like it hadn’t made it out of the fifties. Juice was in awe.

“How’d you find this place?” Juice asked, incredulous.

“It was actually Chibs’ idea.” Tig admitted. “I just hijacked it from him. Shall we?”

Tig put out his arm for Juice to link his own arm in and they sauntered up to the door together, arm in arm. Juice was happy they’d left their kuttes at home in favor of casual plainclothes because this surely wouldn’t be great for club public relations.

The floor was checkered black and white while neon lights framed the entire diner. Juice loved the red leather booths that lined the windows and they picked one in the corner so they could watch the sky change colors during the California sunset.

Tig let Juice slide in first, guiding him with a strong hand on the small of his back the whole time. Juice was surprised when Tig sat on the same side as him.  It was surreal that he could show affection to Tig out in public like this without looking over their shoulder every five minutes for the eyes of the MC. 

“We’re safe here, Juicy.” Tig assured Juice, pressing their foreheads together. “They see all kinds of shit here from travelers off the highway. They won’t give us a second look.”

Juice dared to press his lips to Tig’s, a light nervous touch between them. Tig deepened it by placing his hand on the back of Juice’s head and pulling them into each other, a succession of one loving kiss after the other.

“What can I get for you boys?” the waitress, donning an old fashioned pink uniform, walked up to them with a notebook and a half smile on her face. She seemed friendly enough that Juice didn’t mind the thick wad of gum she chewed on while she talked to them.

“I was thinking we’d get a milkshake.” Tig said. “Two straws.”

“Coming right up.”

The diner was fairly busy for a quick road trip stop, almost half of the booths were filled. The service was quick and the waitress came back with their milkshake, two straws, in record time. It was something right out of a romance movie.

“You’re so romantic, Tiggy.” Juice swooned. “I never knew that.”

“Just for my baby.” Tig dipped his finger in the shake and wiped it on Juice’s nose. “Because he deserves it.”

Juice listened to the absent chatter and just enjoyed the feeling of being able to snuggle with Tig, leaning into his side and burying his face in Tig’s neck. He nipped a bit and Tig jumped a mile in the air.

“Hey!” Tig pretended to scold. “If you’re gonna be such a delicious sex kitten out in public, I’m gonna have to get you back.”

It was Juice’s turn to jump. Tig had maneuvered his other hand to brush across the crotch of Juice’s pants before he squeezed.

“Oh!” Juice let out a breath. “That feels good.”

“Yeah?” Tig grabbed hard, putting extra pressure on Juice’s balls. “Too bad you’re not allowed to cum today.”

“But, Tiggy-”

“Sorry, princess. Chibs’ orders.” Tig released his grip on Juice and finished the last little swirl of milkshake from the bottom of the glass. “I’m in enough trouble with him as it is.”

“You’ll get out of it, you’re a smooth talker.” Juice shrugged, popping a cherry into his mouth. “And if you get in real trouble with him, I can make it up to you.”

“Oh, you will.” Tig chuckled. He checked his watch and sighed at the time.

Tig did not want to leave the safety of the diner to go back to Charming where the club reigned over all. He loved kissing Juice and sharing a milkshake and sitting on the same side of the booth without any strangers staring like it was weird. He would be content to sit for hours just people watching with Juice by his side, occasionally nipping the side of his neck. Tig was sure he’d have a mark tomorrow, courtesy of Juice. Chibs would have something to say about that.

“Kiss me more?” Juice asked, pulling the sweetest pair of puppy dog eyes in the history of humanity.

Tig melted, his eyes softening as Juice wore him down. They had to leave now if Juice was going to be home for his curfew. Chibs would check up on them, no doubt about that. Tig just couldn’t say no to those goddamned adorable eyes.

“Can’t resist those eyes, darling. Only a few more minutes if we want to make it home on time for your ten o’clock bedtime.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tig puts Juice to bed and gets a call from our favorite Scot.

“Are you ready to go to sleep, Juicy?” Tig asked. “I need to go home and go to sleep myself.”

“Can’t you stay here?” Juice asked, patting the space on the bed next to him. “What Daddy doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

“Do you plan on walking on thin ice all the time?” Tig asked. “You’re a hellraiser for us and you know that.”

“Yeah, I do know that.” Juice grinned.

“Goodnight, darling. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Tig placed a goodnight kiss on Juice’s temple, lingering for a few moments longer than he should have. Juice’s eyelids fluttered closed almost immediately after Tig shut the light off, exhausted from the day’s activities. His knees still hurt, but Tig put some soothing lotion on the places where the rice was to make him feel better. Plus, an extra hour of cuddles with a bonus bedtime story included had Juice feeling like he was on Cloud 9 even after he’d fallen asleep. Tig watched him, chuckling at the way Juice crinkled his nose subconsciously while he snored. It was downright adorable.

But it was eleven o’clock and he was supposed to be asleep an hour ago.

Tig’s ringtone blared out from his back pocket and he bolted into the living room to answer the phone before it woke Juice up and he was awake for another extra hour.

“Hello?”

“How’s the lad?” 

Tig wasn’t surprised to hear Chibs on the other line. “He’s fine. Asleep. By himself. Like you said.”

“So you’re at your house now?” Chibs asked.

“Yup.” Tig lied.

“So you’ll come answer the door for me then.” 

Shit. “Actually, I’m still at Juice’s place. But I’m not in bed with him. He’s asleep and I’m in the living room.”

He could hear Chibs’ exasperated sigh on the other end of the phone. “Are you coming back to your house or are you sleeping on the couch there?”

“Home,” Tig decided, grabbing his keys off of the coffee table. “Are you really at my house?”

“Nope. Jus’ knew it’d make you confess if you were lyin’ to me.” Chibs laughed. “You know, you’re a damn bad role model for our boy, Alexander Trager. He gets all his bad habits from you.”

“You’re absolutely damn sure he does.”

Tig stalled on the phone with Chibs for another fifteen minutes just shootin’ the shit. He didn’t want to leave Juice’s place quite yet. Everything in the place was neat and orderly with little hints of Juice around the place here and there. A stack of comic books. His green drinks in the fridge. Old records and CDs of the music he listened to. Violent video games. Cookbooks that had clearly never been open. A dent in the wall behind the couch from a time Juice was so drunk, he’d convinced himself he was a battering ram and tried it out. He had to call Chibs to stitch his head up and that was before they were together. And Chibs came, there for him even then, Tig thought about it with a smile.

“Oh, fuck it. I’m sleeping on the damn couch.” he cursed to himself, creating a crappy makeshift bed on Juice’s couch with pillows and blankets.

But he couldn’t go to bed quite yet. Instead, he snuck back into Juice’s room to find his boy sound asleep. Tig tiptoed to his side, creeping up to sit at the edge of the bed. 

As much as he told himself not to, he couldn’t help but stroke Juice’s face, running his knuckles over Juice’s cheekbones, brushing Juice’s lips with his thumb, running his fingers through Juice’s mohawk. 

“I love you, princess.” Tig admitted for the first time out loud. He just wished he wasn’t such a coward. He wished he could say it to Juice while he was awake and listening, not while he was conked out and drooling all over his pillow.

But Juice did look damn cute drooling over his pillow, there was no fucking doubts about that.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibs has some thoughts in a bubble bath.

Chibs laid out in his bath, spreading his limbs comfortably in the sacred den of bubbles he’d created. He loved his bubble baths: they were relaxing, they helped with his stress, and they made him smell damn good and no one could deny that. It gave him time to think clearly without any club shit clouding up his head. The only way to stay sane living a life like his. Of violence and chaos and death.

This particular bubble bath’s thoughts were about his Juicyboy, the poor pathetic lad he’d left with Tig back at his apartment. He’d told a little white lie; there were no errands to run, no haircuts to have. The only thing happening was a bubble bath and some pampering courtesy of Chibs to himself. He’d have to show Juice how to pamper himself at home because that boy was wound up tighter than a two dollar watch.

His poor baby boy, the devastated pout had broken Chibs’ heart, but he had to hold his ground and walk out of the door. Juice had to learn and he had to learn fast. Breaking down like that would be seen as a liability within the club, regardless of Juice’s relationship status. Clay would give him the boot fast if he showed too much instability. Two bullets in the back of the head is not a good look, especially on his little pup of a lad.

Chibs looked at his phone. It was right there. He could just send Juice a text, or give him a quick call. It wasn’t really breaking the rules if Chibs was the one breaking them.

“No, you weak bastard.” Chibs scolded himself. “You know you can’ do tha’.”

He just couldn’t shake the feeling of dread when he watched Juice run away. What the hell would he have done if Juice never came back? No amount of bubble baths could have fixed that shite.

Juice needed hard discipline because he knew how to manipulate. Tig was no help (he was willing to be manipulated by the lad) and that left Chibs to stand his ground to teach Juice a lesson and correct his behavior.

He needed to be cold and calculating when he punished Juice so that Juice knew the difference between punishment and play. Affection sent mixed messages to him. Chibs took no pleasure in punishing Juice and he needed to make sure Juice felt no pleasure in the punishment. Behavior would be corrected and Juice would be safer. Chibs dreaded seeing the sad puppy dog eyes that inevitably came when Chibs told Juice how disappointed he was. He  _ hated  _ seeing Juice like that.

And dammit. Chibs fucking missed Juice. He missed him before he walked out the goddamn door. And it was killing him.

He wouldn’t sleep tonight without his baby. But the morning couldn’t come soon enough. He couldn’t wait to be on his bike riding along to Juice’s apartment where he would find his sweet boy. And Tig. Because there was no way Tig was going home, Chibs knew that. He knew that Juice had gone to sleep an hour after his designated bedtime. And he also knew that it was Tig’s fault (not a surprise).

But, Chibs really couldn’t care. Juice had learned his lesson. He hoped.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibs reunites with his boy.

“Daddy!”

Juice threw open the door at the sound of the first knock and launched himself into Chibs’ arms, burying his face into his neck. “Daddy, I fucking missed you so much.”

Chibs held Juice close, taking in the faint, but very distinctly  _ Juice _ smell. It was seven in the morning, five hours after Chibs had almost caved in and rode over here in boxers and a bathrobe to see his baby, but they’d both done it. “I missed you, too, love. How’d you sleep on your own?”

“Good!” Juice chirped. How could he be so chipper in the morning? “I had some dreams about you, Daddy.”

Chibs held Juice by his hips while the younger man wrapped his arms around Chibs’ neck. “An’ wha’ happened in these dreams, darlin’?”

“Well,” Juice blushed, pressing his join into Chibs’ front suggestively. “They were very naughty dreams.”

“If they were so naughty, maybe you shouldn’ tell me,” Chibs whispered hotly into Juice’s ear, making Juice shiver. “Don’ want my boy to be hard while he’s fixin’ up people’s cars. Migh’ be a bit of a distraction. Let’s go in, lad. Is tha’ coffee I smell?”

Chibs backed Juice into his apartment since his boy refused to let go of Chibs for a second, not that Chibs was too keen on the idea either. Feeling Juice’s hot skin on his made Chibs wonder how in the hell he lasted the whole night away from him with only a wank and a cold shower. But, the option to stay in the hallway didn’t work either. Running the risk of the neighbors spotting them ran high at this time with all the old ladies going on their mid-morning speed walks.

Chibs kissed Juice, too weak to resist his desire for the Puerto Rican man curled around him. “Juicy, where’s Tig? Did he go home last night?”

“Snoring on the couch.” Juice shrugged.

Then Chibs heard it. The distant sound of quiet snoring. 

“He’s quieter than you when you snore.” Chibs teased.

“That’s mean.” Juice retorted. “I promise he didn’t stay with me last night. I was all by myself. I didn’t even know he was still here until I got up this morning.”

“I know, darlin’. You’re such a good boy.” Chibs rubbed Juice’s back as part of a reward and Juice purred under his touch. “‘Cept for goin’ to bed an hour after I told you.”

“That was Tig’s fault!”

“I know, dear. I know.”

It was quiet for a time, just a serene moment of Chibs and Juice enjoying each others company while they were tangled together. Juice’s face never left its position, nuzzling Chibs as close as possible, touching him every place he could get, skin on skin. His breath tickled Chibs’ neck, and he shivered with a forced chuckle, but that only made him press Juice tighter into his side.

“Juicy,” Chibs whispered, afraid to disturb the intimate moment. “You hav’ to know that I’ve forgiven you for everythin’. Fully, completely, unconditionally. My good boy took his punishment like the strong, brave man I know he is. Me an’ Tiggy both forgive you for you naughty behavior absolutely. You hav’ nothing left to worry abou’.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Juice whispered back, clinging like a needy kitten now. Chibs let him, knowing he needed the closeness. “I won’t do it again. I don’t want to kneel on rice. It hurt.”

“Was it too much?” Chibs asked, pulling Juice off of him to hold him at arm’s length. He looked into Juice’s eyes very seriously, squeezing his shoulders. “Juicy, you need to tell me if it’s too much.”

“It wasn’t too much, Daddy. It just hurt.” Juice assured Chibs. “But not too much. Just enough for punishment.”

Chibs let out a breath at the same time Tig let out a grotesque snort that had Juice and Chibs both whip their heads toward him.

“Alrigh’, darlin’, I guess it’s time to wake Tiggy up.” Chibs sighed, pulling Juice in for another close hug. “Clay’ll hang us by our balls if we’re late, and we don’ want tha’, do we?”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice gets a present from Tig and Chibs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SCREWED UP !!! I posted this chapter before I meant to! There's a chapter that's actually before this so I fixed it I think??? Chapter 26 is Chibs reuniting with Juice and Chapter 27 is him getting the present.

“Juice!” Tig yelled. “Get your fucking ass over here!”

His voice echoed throughout the club, making everyone turn their heads toward Juice who, up until then, was just minding his business doing some surveillance shit on his laptop. Gemma raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest, looking at Juice like she knew something he didn’t.

“You better get in there before he rips your head off.” Gemma pursed her lips. “I’ve seen him at his worst and that doesn’t sound good.”

Juice gulped.

“What did you do to get him mad like that, Juicy?” Bobby chuckled, shaking his head at Tig’s temper which he’d been dealing with for years. 

“I dunno,” Juice scratched his head. “Maybe I ate his leftover Chinese takeout.”

“Don’t trip over any panties while you’re in there.” Bobby joked.

Juice’s heart stopped, but he quickly realized Bobby was talking about the panties of Tig’s croweater and stripper conquests he’d became known for over the years. His reputation was so prolific, that Tig didn’t even need to actually sleep with any sweetbutts for his record to live on. In fact, the only panties in Tig’s room were Juice’s.

Not that Bobby would have any idea about that.

Juice hunched his shoulders as he skulked to Tig’s room, feeling every damn eye on the clubhouse on him. The feeling made him almost nervous to enter Tig’s room even though he knew Tig would never do anything bad to him.

Juice knocked twice to which Tig dramatically swung open the door. “You beckoned?”

Tig lunged at Juice and grabbed him by the collar, forcing him into the room. “Get in here, asshole.”

Juice stumbled in but caught himself on the edge of the bed. Chibs laid back on the pillows with his reading glasses down on the tip of his nose, flipping through an art magazine of some sort.

“Why do you wear your glasses like that?” Juice wondered.

“Like wha’, lad?” Chibs asked without looking up.

“Like an old man.”

“Hush, Juicy. Or you’ll be gettin’ the wooden spoon across your arse.” Chibs warned, but Juice could tell he was joking by the smirk on his face.

“You know you’re not in trouble, right?” Tig asked right after he closed the door. “Just wanted to get you in here without everybody wondering what the fuck was going on.”

“Well, they are anyway.” Juice laughed. “You have them thinking you’re gonna slit my throat. You’ll need to give me a black eye so they don’t think you’ve gone soft.”

Tig sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Juice into his lap, cradling him like a kitten. Juice wrapped his arms around Tig’s neck and wiggled his butt on Tig’s groin, teasing him a bit.

“I’m not gonna do that, Juice.” Tig said. “But I can think of a few other things we can do…”

“Alexander,” Chibs scolded. “We brought the lad in here for a reason. Don’t get distracted.”

Juice narrowed his eyes and looked back and forth between Tig and Chibs suspiciously. “Am I in trouble?”

“No, no. Quite the opposite actually,” Chibs sat up and ruffled Juice’s hair. “We called you in because we have a surprise for you.”

Tig jealously pulled Juice away from Chibs and kissed all over Juice’s face, hungrily taking him in. “We were gonna give it to you tonight, but dammit, princess. You just looked so damn cute today that we couldn’t wait to give it to you.”

Butterflies filled Juice’s stomach with excitement, a wide grin spreading across his face. What could his surprise be?

Chibs stood up and got a box from next to the bed, handing it to Juice gingerly. Juice took the box in his hands, his cheeks aching from how wide he was smiling. It made him ecstatic to know that Daddy and Tiggy thought of him so lovingly.

“Open it, love,” Chibs urged. “We’ve been waitin’ all day ‘till you go’ a break to give it to you.”

The wrapping paper was a hack job with a billion pieces of tape (Tig admitted to wrapping it and he knew it was bad), but that didn’t hinder Juice from ripping the paper off. He opened the lid of the box, working agonizingly slowly so he could watch the impatience grow on Chibs’ and Tig’s faces. 

“Will you just open it, princess?” Tig whined. “You’re killing us.”

Juice pulled the box open to reveal a teddy bear. The bear was made of black fabric with an odd pattern that Juice couldn’t really figure out what exactly that pattern was.

Chibs chuckled at Juice’s confused face. “Do you remember how you felt when Tig was in jail for the weekend and I had a run up north to meet with the Irish?”

Juice nodded. “I felt like I was all alone and I got scared.”

“And how those feelings caused you to act naughty which earned you some hard punishments?” Chibs asked.

Juice looked down at his hands, like all of his feelings from before came flooding back to him. “I remember.”

Tig squeezed Juice tight, rubbing Juice’s inner thigh. “Everything’s okay, princess.” he murmured in Juice’s ear.

Chibs went on. “Tig and I go’ to thinkin’. And we decided we needed a way to help you when you had these bad feelings and we weren’t around to help you, lad.”

Juice followed, but he wasn’t exactly sure where Chibs was going with this.

“We had a bear made,” Chibs said. “Out of some of our old t-shirts so we would always be with you even if we couldn’t be righ’ here. If you ever need us, even when we’re no’ here, you’ll have a part of us that you can keep with you.”

A lump formed in Juice’s throat. Tears filled his eyes. A sob forced its way out and the tears overflowed, sliding down his face. He was so damn happy.

As he looked at the bear, he made out the patterns. A few skulls and a motorcycle here and there, clearly the patterns of old t-shirts he had seen Chibs and Tig wear. He held the best teddy bear in his hands and felt love fill up his chest.

“Thank you.” Juice cried against Tig’s chest, all choked up with emotions. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’ have to say anything, darlin’.” Chibs kissed the top of Juice’s head and came in for a hug. “The look on your face is more than enough.”

Tig and Chibs hugged their crying boy, holding his sobbing body close to them. Juice squeezed the bear in his strong, muscled arms while his men hugged him close. Chibs and Tig beamed, satisfied with Juice’s emotional reaction to their gift. They hoped it would help him in his darkest moments. Even just a little bit.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tig prepares Juice while Chibs offers a distraction.

“How does that feel, princess?” 

Juice scrunched his face up, slowly getting used to the sensation. On his hands and knees, he could feel everything that Tig was doing back there, every nerve ending tingled in a new way that Juice hadn’t experienced before. It was… weird.

“I’m gonna need an answer on that, darling.” Tig urged. “Do you need me to stop?”

Juice shook his head. “No, I just need to get used to it.”

Chibs kissed Juice’s hair and stroked his cheek gently. “You’re doin’ so well, lad. My brave boy.”

Juice flushed with sheepish embarrassment. “Thank you, Daddy. You make it easier when you’re here-oh!”

Juice jumped as Tig’s fingers explored a little further into his hole. It didn’t hurt; it was just unexpected. It took him a minute to get used to the feeling of having Tig’s lubed-up fingers in there that deep, but he did and moaned. Loudly.

“You like that, my dirty thing?” Tig grinned. He kissed around Juice’s reddish asscheeks, giving one a harsh bite that would leave marks in the morning.

Juice moaned again, at a higher pitch this time and buried his face into the bed while Chibs stroked his hair. “Yes, Tiggy! I like it. Will you, ummm-”

Tig could tell Juice was nervous, but a quick swat on the butt from Tig helped him gain the confidence. “Tell me, princess.”

“Can you do that again?” Juice asked. “Leave hickeys on my ass, I mean?”

“Of course I can, my slut doll.” Tig agreed. Juice’s stomach did flips whenever Tig called him a filthy name. It was degrading, but it made Juice’s cock so hard, he could probably cum just from Tig talking to him like that. 

Tig bit and sucked roughly on Juice’s cheeks, and it wasn’t long before bright purple bruises blossomed across his ass. Juice wiggled and gasped every time Tig bit, reaching down to stroke himself a bit.

“Fucking hot, baby.” Tig murmured, admiring his handiwork. “But we need to prepare your hole, so you’ll be ready for us. I’m a big man, Juicy.”

Juice giggled. “I know that. Very big.”

“Exactly, lad.” Chibs chimed in. “We need to stretch you a bit so there’s no’ a lo’ of pain for you when we take you for your firs’ time.”

“Can’t you just take me now?” Juice whined, backing his ass up against Tig.

Tig growled maliciously and took Juice by the hips, slamming his groin into Juice a few times without entering him. Juice knew he’d get a reaction out of the curly-haired man. “As much as I’d love to ram my cock into that tight hole right now,” Tig groaned. “That would be the worst fucking thing we could do to you. So I’ll have to reel in my inner beast and be patient until you’re ready for the pounding of a fucking lifetime.”

Juice became starry-eyed, his mouth watering at the thought of being filled completely by Tig, at his total mercy. “Of a lifetime?”

Tig slid his cock in between Juice’s asscheeks, giving him a preview of what was to come. “Of a fucking lifetime, baby. You’ll see stars for a week.”

“I’m seeing stars now.” Juice felt Tig’s full length against him, surprised by the sheer weight of him. He had no idea how that thing was going to fit into him, but he knew Tig and Chibs would take care of him. He had nothing to worry about.

“Relax, baby.” Tig advised him. Juice knew what was coming. He could hear Tig lubing up the buttplug behind him, making him arch his back and put his ass eagerly out forward. “You need to relax your muscles so it won’t hurt. Are you ready? I’ll go slow.”

All of a sudden, a wave of anxiety flowed through Juice. Chibs noticed the shift on Juice’s face and put a hand up to tell Tig to wait a second. “Lad, are you alrigh’?”

“Yeah, I just got nervous for a second.” Juice blushed, feeling hot on his cheeks. “I think I need a distraction to help me focus on something else.”

“Wha’ kinda distraction were you thinkin’?”

“Your cock.” Juice answered quickly, making Chibs lift an eyebrow.

Since he was still clothed (the only one of the three of them), Chibs unzipped his pants and dropped them to his ankles. Juice’s mouth gaped in awe at the sight of his gorgeous Daddy standing there with his beautifully sculpted body in a pair of  _ lace panties _ that were very similar to Juice’s.

“Daddy,” Juice whispered, his mouth really watering now. “Who makes you wear panties?”

“I do.” Chibs puffed his chest out. “No one makes me. My choice.”

“You look stunning, Daddy.” Juice blushed. 

“Thank you, lad.” Chibs smiled, holding Juice by the chin. “Now suck me off, baby boy.”

Juice greedily took Chibs into his mouth, sucking him enthusiastically. Chibs’ distinct taste filled his mouth and the more Juice sucked and licked, the hungrier he got until he had Chibs’ entire shaft down his throat, willingly forcing himself to choke on it until saliva coated both Chibs’ cock and Juice’s chin.

“Slobber on his cock, you dirty slut.” Tig fondled Juice’s balls. “I’ve never seen you two get sexual before, and damn, is it a fucking show that I would pay to see.”

“Luckily, you don’ have to.” Chibs remarked, holding Juice gently at the back of his head. “Tha’s a good boy, lap it up like a kitten. Fucking hell, darlin’, you really are as horny as Tig tells me.”

Juice smirked and licked Chibs’ length. “You deserve a good blowjob, Chibbie. You’re the best Daddy in the whole world and Daddies need rewards, too.”

“You’ll be gettin’ a reward in a minute if you keep tha’ tongue up.” Chibs said back. He threw his head back as Juice was encouraged to work harder, swirling his tongue around the tip of Chibs’ cock and coming off of it with a loud  _ pop _ .

“Are you ready for the plug, fuckdoll?” Tig’s voice was husky and Juice knew that meant he was close to blowing his load.

“Yes, Tiggy. Fill me up.”

That was all the direction Tig needed. While Juice was busy blowing the hell out of Chibs’ lucky dick, Tig slowly maneuvered the buttplug into Juice’s hole, watching him slowly,  _ very slowly _ , stretch around the dripping toy. Juice squealed in pleasure, and Tig could hear the delight in Chibs’ own moans at the vibration of Juice’s sounds against his cock. Far sooner than Tig had expected, Juice’s hole swallowed the toy.

The sight of the plug inside his Juice’s sluthole had Tig jerking himself and Juice off at the same time. Within seconds, Tig had lost control of his orgasm, involuntarily exploding. White cum covered Juice’s thick asscheeks, adding to the hickeys still blossoming from earlier.

“Looks like he’s greedy with his mouth and hole,” Tig remarked to Chibs’. “Aren’t you, darling?”

“Agreed, Tig.” Chibs tried to get out but his voice was strained as his own climax approached. Soon enough, he’d blown a load all inside of Juice’s mouth, yelling out for his baby boy as he came.

Juice swallowed every last drop with a devious smile. Chibs was shocked out how downright sexual Juice could be. Was this the same boy he’d snuggled with the night before, reading bedtime stories and watching cartoons? It was, just an entirely different, hornier side of him.

“My turn?” Juice asked and he batted his eyelashes, trying to look innocent. Both Chibs and Tig burst into laughter, knowing just how not innocent Juice was, the horny little bastard with his seductive ways and hard cock.

“Should we let him?” Tig asked. The uncertainty made Juice whine.

“He’s all yours,” Chibs chuckled.

Tig turned to Juice. “Get on your back, whore.”

Juice flipped over onto his back without hesitation, rubbing one out as soon as he felt his ass hit the bed. 

Tig slapped his hand out of the way. “Chibs, hold his hands above his head.”

Chisb held Juice’s wrists above him so he couldn’t touch himself, but that was fine because Tig had taken over the job, using one hand to stroke Juice’s throbbing cock. He used the other to choke Juice, wrapping his hand around Juice’s neck. He could still breathe, and talk, but the pressure on his throat made him hotter and he bucked his hips in response.

“Tell me what you are.” Tig made intense eye contact with his squirming boy who was having the time of his life under his dominants’ hands.

“I’m your slutty little masochistic fuckdoll.” Juice cried out, the tension building in his core. “I’m your slut and I’m your horny bastard and I’m your baby boy!”

“Good, princess. You are all of those things and so much more.”

Tig kissed Juice’s trembling lips before letting go of his neck so he could grab the panties that were thrown carelessly on the floor. “I want you to cum in your panties and wear them for the rest of the day.”

Juice whined in protest, knowing they had one of Gemma’s family dinners to sit through and he’d be sticky for hours. But, the more he thought about it, the more it turned him on to have that dirty little cumstained secret between the three of them that no one else knew.

“If you don’t want to do it, you don’t have to.” Tig smirked evilly. “But you also don’t get to cum.”

“I’ll do it!” Juice yelled out just in time.

Tig aimed Juice’s cock at his panties with his last few powerful tugs until Juice came all over the lace. As Juice laid on the bed, panting, Tig threw the panties onto Juice’s face.

“Put them on,” he ordered. “I want to see you.”

Juice took them off of his face and slid them over his shaking legs, securing his now soft cock inside the cum-covered lace. The buttplug felt snug, too, and a new sense of slutty shame washed over him. He loved it. He loved being Tig’s dirty bitch and Chibs’ baby boy. Sticky with his own cum and filled with a lovely buttplug.

“How does your arse feel, darlin’?” Chibs asked. “If you’re alrigh’ with it, I think we should leave it in for a while, and take it out before you go to bed, a’ the lates’.”

Juice nodded. “Feels good, Daddy. Feels real good. I’m all snug and full.”

“Yeah?” Chibs raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah.” 

Juice took Chibs’ hand and put it against his ass so Chibs could feel the plug through the material. Before he knew it, Juice was already half hard again, ready to shoot another load in his panties to add for the night.

Chibs shook his head, but an amused smile spread across his face. “Oh, you dirty little boy, you.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble brews with Clay while our trio have some hotel fun.

“Vulnerability is a liability.” Gemma told Clay. “Ain’t no place for it in this life.”

Clay rubbed his temples, ignoring the stack of club papers spread out on his kitchen table. Shit was closing in around the club (happened every once in a while, they can’t all be good days) and Clay was about to lose his fucking mind. 

“Where the hell is Juice?” Clay roared, shoving the papers onto the ground out of frustration. “Club files get hacked by the goddamn Mayans and our fucking intelligence officer is nowhere to be found! What other use do we have for him besides this hacking bullshit?”

Gemma rubbed Clay’s shoulders, trying to calm Clay down before he went out and anything drastic. He didn’t act right when his head wasn’t clear. “You know these young kids. Can’t stay focused focused for long. I’m sure Juice will come around as soon as possible. And if he can’t—well, you know what you have to do then.”

“Jax and Ope never pulled this shit.”

“Jax and Ope grew up in the club. This is all they’ve ever wanted. Juice is different. Sweet kid, but do you think he’s really cut out for all of this? Or did you just patch him in because he did you a favor and changed your record?”

“Vulnerability is a liability,” Clay repeated. “Ain’t got no place for it in this life.”

 

* * *

 

In a hotel up north, Juice spread out in a king sized bed dressed in the most wonderful silk robe. It felt smooth and cool against his skin. The glass of red wine he sipped made him feel like a king. A humbled submissive king, but still, a king nonetheless.

The wine made his muscles loose and he felt very relaxed. Not drunk, far from intoxicated, but just tipsy enough to let the worry slip out of his mind. 

“How’s my swee’heart?” Chibs collapsed into the bed with him, immediately snuggling up with Juice in the comfort of the fluffy hotel bed. “You positively delicious in that sexy little robe of yours.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Juice giggled, wrapping his leg around Chibs’ hips. “I can’t wait to tease you and Tiggy with it.”

“Are you gonna do a striptease for us?” Chibs chuckled. “Put on some smooth music, take i’ off nice and slow and downrigh’  _ tantalizing _ .”

“When’s Tiggy gonna be here?” Juice pouted. “He said he was gonna be here an hour ago.”

“Looks like he’s gonna be another hour. Still has to finish some club shite, bu’ it should take him half the time i’ took us to ge’ here wi’ his maniac drivin’.”

Juice chuckled. “I like his driving. Makes me feel like I’m in the Fast and Furious movies.”

“I shouldn’t let you into the car with ‘im. Far too dangerous.”

Juice took a last sip of his wine and put it down on the table beside the bed. “I’m glad we have some more alone time for a little bit.”

 

* * *

 

“Deeper, Daddy!” Juice cried out, pushing himself back onto Chibs’ fingers.

“No, no, no,” Chibs said. “How do you ask,  darlin’? Can’t forget big boy manners jus’ because your cock is hard.”

“Please, Daddy! Please deeper!” Juice mewled. “It feels good!”  
Chibs indulged Juice and slid his three fingers into his hole deeper, feeling Juice clench around him. His other hand massages Juice’s cheeks, kneading the muscle as deep as he can to relax the lad while he prepares himself for later on.

“You’re so gorgeous while you squirm under me, lad.” Chibs lets out a breathy moan of his own at the sight of his baby boy, using his hips to drive Chibs’ fingers deeper into him and to create friction between his cock and the slippery bedsheets.

“You two really couldn’t wait for me?” Tig was suddenly behind them, key card in his hand. “Juice, you manipulative, horny little bastard. Was this your doing? Did you seduce Chibs?”

“Aye. He did, Tig.” Chibs chuckled, removing his fingers from Juice’s ass and popping them into his mouth one by one, putting tingles into Juice’s stomach. “Now, lad. Put tha’ robe back on and start strippin’ for us. Our dear Tigger needs a good show.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio have a bit of fun in their hotel room.

“Fuck!”

Juice clenched his fist as Tig slid into him, opening him up rather gently. 

“How is it, baby?” Tig pressed his fingers into Juice’s chest, rubbing his hot skin to relax him. 

“Keep going,” Juice groaned out, looking up at Tig with his big brown eyes.

Juice was on his back with his legs spread wide while Tig towered over him. Thank God for Chibs at his side because this was a bit more scary than Juice thought it would have been.

But, Tig did keep going, pushed his lubed up cock further into Juice until he had reached the hilt. He stayed there, his entire length pressed snugly against Juice’s entrance. Sweat dripped down Juice’s chest and Tig leaned forward to lap it up, licking his lips with satisfaction.

“Look at you, princess,” Tig praised Juice. “Taking my whole entire cock balls deep inside you.”

“It feels good, Tiggy,” Juice moaned, still clenching his hands as he got used to the sensation. “You’re so big, Tiggy! I can’t believe how fucking big you are.”

“You ever seen a cock as big as mine?” Tig asked Juice with an arrogant flair in his voice. “Ever felt a cock as big as mine?”

Juice nodded with a sly smirk. “Yes.”

Tig descended on Juice, his arrogance vanishing and replacing itself with aggression. Tig wrapped his hands around Juice’s neck. “Tell me who.” he threatened darkly.

“Daddy’s.”

Chibs let out a hearty snort of laughter at the shocked look of Tig’s face. From his sitting position next to Juice on the bed, he leaned over to place a sweet kiss on Juice’s smiling lips as a reward.

“Smartass.” Tig snarled. “You’re gonna get it, you cheeky slut. I’m gonna fuck the hell out of you.”

“Do it.” Juice challenged. “Fuck me as hard as you fucking can.”

Tig accepted the challenge and thrusted into Juice viciously, ramming himself to his base into Juice over and over again. Juice arched his back and his cock bounced, standing straight up at attention.

“Tiggy, please,” Juice begged. “Please, can I touch myself?”

As Juice reached down to relieve the tension he felt within his balls, Tig slapped his hand away.

“You try that again and I’ll have to handcuff you to the goddamn bed.” Tig growled, slapping Juice across the face. Hard.

Chibs started to jump in between them, but Juice had his hand up. A gigantic smile spread across his face as he embraced the stinging sensation in his cheek. “I’m fine, Daddy,” he said, not breaking eye contact with Tig. “I like it when Tiggy puts me in my place.”

Chibs backed off a bit, but watched the two men before him with narrowed eyes, watching every movement like a hawk. He often forgot that Juice enjoyed pain during sex and his overprotective ‘Daddy’ side came out.

Juice raised an eyebrow at Tig, his smirk never ceasing to light up his sweet face. But then he spit. Directly at Tig.

Tig just stared for a second, ceasing all movement. Did he really just do that? Did Juice really just spit at him?

“You’re in for it now, whore.”

Juice yelled as Tig rammed into him again, running his jagged nails up and down Juice’s chest, leaving bright red marks that glowed against Juice’s tanned skin. Without warning, Tig pulled out of Juice to flip him over, his strong arms tossing Juice around like a ragdoll. Once Juice was comfortably on his hands and knees, Juice felt Tig behind him, pushing into him again with no mercy.

“If you had hair, I’d fucking pull it.” Tig growled.

“Maybe I’ll grow some.” Juice moaned, arching his back so his ass was in the air, easier access for Tig.

“It’ll be the least of your worries after this.”

Tig revved up his rhythm and Juice could feel every inch of Tig inside himself. He could feel how tight he was around Tig’s cock. He could feel the friction, the electricity between him, two opposites engaged in this depraved act. Tig claimed dominance while Juice fought for some power, inevitably relinquishing it back to Tig once he’d gotten what he’d wanted.

“Agh!”

Slaps stung Juice’s ass, one right after the other. Tig didn’t stop after the first few. He just kept going. Tig admired Juice’s ass as it turned an angry red color, jiggling with every forceful smack he served. Tig really laid into Juice, alternating between the punishing spanking and holding Juice tight around the throat while he fucked Juice.

“Tell me you like it.” Tig ordered.

“I like it, Tiggy! I like it so much, it’s gonna make me cum.”

“Tell me you’re sorry for spitting on me.”

“I’m sorry for spitting on you, but I like doing things to make you hurt me.”

“Tell me you’re a painslut.”

“I’m a fucking hardcore painslu-oh!”

Juice looked down, surprised that he didn’t notice Chibs maneuver under him and put his divine mouth around the tip of his cock. He nearly burst right there at his Daddy’s sexy, sensitive touch, but he held on a little longer, wanting to prolong the feel of Chibs’ touch on his cock.

Tig’s pleasure sounds made Juice hard as a rock. Knowing Tig felt good, and knowing it was because of his tightness and his willingness to let Tig take out his aggression on him, made Juice swoon. Tig’s cruel grip on Juice’s neck was gratifying, and Juice melted into it while he was filled to the brim, Tig’s balls pressed to his own.

In that moment, depraved and sexual and rough and gentle all rolled into one, Juice had everything he’d ever want it.

He was loved. And he was happy.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning for you guys, there is some major violence in this chapter. Proceed with caution!

“Where the hell have you been, shithead?”

Clay shoved Juice against the wall in the clubhouse, smashing his head into the wood paneling. Juice let out a breath and a welt painfully swelled up in the spot immediately.

“Shit,” Juice cursed, but Clay’s grip on him was iron, cementing him against the wall. “What do you mean? I told you I was going out of town-”

“Club files got hacked.” Clay growled and Juice could feel his windpipe being crushed under Clay’s fingers. He couldn’t breathe. “And we’ve been cleaning up all the shit that’s supposed to be your job to fix.”  
Juice’s hands shook, the skull rings on his fingers clanking together. His skin was clammy and the color drained from his face.

“Say something, dumbass.”

“I’m sorry,” Juice tried to say, but Clay wouldn’t let go. “I’m sorry, I’ll fix it. I’ll make it up to you as fast as I can.”

Clay seized Juice even harder and chucked him to the ground by his kutte. Juice landed on his knee and it cracked, not fracturing but there would be a nasty bruise in the morning. With the momentum, Juice couldn’t stop himself from collapsing against the floor completely. His head bounced off the floor with a sickening thump.

“We never shoulda patched you in, buddy.” Clay roared, grabbing a bottle from the nearest table and pelting it toward Juice. “Just a pathetic bitch trying to fit in with the big biker boys.”

The bottle smashed into pieces right next to Juice. Some of the glass lodged into his arm. He looked desperately for Tig or Chibs, but they were nowhere to be found. He was alone in the clubhouse with this monster who was hell-bent on sending him, literally, straight to hell.

Juice was scared.

Tears sprouted at the corner of his eyes, dripping down his face silently. He couldn’t help it. Clay showed no sign of stopping and the glass in his arm hurt like hell. A knee brace was needed for sure as bone-splitting pain surged through his leg. It hurt and he was scared. So fucking scared.

“Are you fucking crying? You are. Aren’t you?” Clay let out a cruel howl, snickering at Juice’s tears. “You big fucking baby. Bet you still piss the bed, don’t you?”

Juice shrank back as Clay’s Harley boot flew toward him, connecting to his rib with a crack. He bit his fingers to keep from screaming.

As Juice shrank into the fetal position, his pants rode down a bit too far, making Clay stop mid-punch to gape at what he saw.

“Is that lace?” Chibs guffawed, a hollow sound. “Are you wearing lace, you fucking pussy?”

Clay wrenched Juice’s pants down to his knees, exposing Juice to him. Juice sobbed, closing his eyes so he didn’t have to watch Clay sneer at him.

His panties were supposed to be a safe place, a gift from his Tiggy that made him feel soft and secure and submissive. But this was humiliating. Demoralizing.

“I can’t believe you’re wearing lace panties!” Clay’s laughter was worse than his yells, grating against Juice’s ears as he collapsed within himself, trying to disappear into thin air. “We can’t have no sissy bitches in this club! Are you a pussy? Maybe I should send you to Stockton ‘cause I’ll bet you love gettin’ fucked in the ass!”

Juice sobbed, feeling vulnerable and naked. He was shaking and rocking back and forth in a full-on meltdown, heaving and wracking with deep, agonized wails that echoes throughout the entire clubhouse.

“Say something, you idiot!” Clay roared. “Beg me to stop! Own what a pussy ass bitch you are, you Puerto Rican idiot!”

But, Juice didn’t say anything. Wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. A small part of Juice’s brain was fueled by the pain, and that kept him going. He wouldn’t give Clay what he wanted. That wasn’t an option. Juice was going to fight with his entire being to defy Clay. Even if that meant a harder beating.

And Juice didn’t scream. He didn’t yell. He was silent. His tears went unheard as they mixed with the blood that dripped down him. 

“Beg me to stop!” Clay kept shrieking, throwing down punch after punch, kick after kick. He laughed the whole time, a Jokeresque figure bringing nothing but pain to Juice.

And Juice took the beating without saying a word. Bruises blossomed all over his body and blood poured out of him like wine. And he bit his tongue the whole damn time.

 

* * *

 

“Shite, Juicy,” Chibs’ eyes softened. “Wha’ the hell did he do to you?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Juice said, gesturing to his broken body. “He fucked my shit up.”

Chibs had locked the door to the backroom they used for medical emergencies, letting nobody in. Tig had knocked on the door a little while ago, begging to see Juice, but Chibs had sent him away. Juice needed his Daddy to patch things up.

Physically, at least. Emotionally, it would take time to help Juice heal that.

“Stay still, darlin’.” Chibs told Juice, rubbing his thumb over Juice’s cheek. “It’ll sting a bi’.”

Juice sucked in a hiss as Chibs cleaned his wounds with antiseptic. Dealing with the pain for so long, he felt sleepy. All he wanted was a good nap in his Daddy’s arms.

“Can I take a nap after, Daddy?”

“O’ course. I think that’s a good idea.”

“Will you hold me?”

“I’ll snuggle you as much as you need, baby boy.”

Chibs had a gentle touch as he wiped the blood from Juice’s beautiful skin and dressed his wounds. As much as his body still ached, Juice welcomed the care from Chibs, feeling the humiliation of being attacked drain from him, replaced by the loving need for his Daddy’s care and attention.

“I’ll kill tha’ damn bastard, I will.” Chibs seethed. “Toss ‘im righ’ into an early grave, bury ‘im alive, an’ watch the dirt fill up ‘is mouth. No one hurts my boy like tha’.”

Juice nuzzled Chibs’ neck, taking in Chibs’ cologne. 

“I should have been here to help the club,” Juice sniffled. “S’my fault.”

“No,” Chibs held Juice’s face firmly in his hands, rubbing his thumb on Juice’s cheeks. “Clay was wrong. He’s a monster and you are  _ no’ _ to blame for this shite.”

“He was right about me being a bitch though,” Juice shrugged. “I cried like a baby out there.”

“Takes a strong man to cry, Juicy,” Chibs said, his tone loving, but firm. “You’re the strongest man I know.”

“Stronger than Jax?”

“Much much  _ much _ stronger than Jax, darlin’.”

Chibs’ anger emanated off of him in radioactive waves that made Juice frown. Chibs couldn’t help it. He had already thought of six creative ways to cut Clay’s dick off and about a dozen more of how to kill him. Juice tried to force a smile on his battered face to reassure Chibs that he was okay, but Chibs knew better. Juice was struggling, and rightfully so.

“Well, laddie,” Chibs tried to keep his voice calm, even. For Juice’s sake. “Looks like you’re nose is broken.”

He wrapped his arms around Juice’s shoulders to pull him close, very near to breaking down in his own right. Chibs needed to be strong for Juice right now, and resolved to let out a good cry while Juice was sleeping.

“Can we go take that nap now?” Juice asked, his voice just sounded so small. “My eyes are so heavy and I need you.”

“Come on, my love,” Chibs unlocked the door, supporting most of Juice’s weight as he walked on a limp leg. “Cuddles are the best medicine and you need a good dose, o’ them.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complications arise for Juice's presence in the club.

“How is he?” Tig whispered.

“Pretty shaken,” Chibs answered. “Clay traumatized the poor darlin’.”

Tig looked down at Juice who was curled into the fetal position against Chibs as he slept. Chibs cradled Juice against him and used his body as a shield to guard him, a lion protecting his little one within the den. Tig knew Chibs wouldn’t even let him close, so he kept a safe distance away, opting to watch over Juice instead of touching him.

Didn’t want to aggravate his wounds.

Tig paced back and forth in stressed circles, his mind racing between anxiety and anger. If he hadn’t been getting his temper in check, he would have gone straight out to Clay and put two rounds into his chest, but he couldn’t. An actual solution needed time.

“Will you stop pacin’, Alexander?” Chibs frowned at Tig, fretting over Juice’s peacefully sleeping form. “You’re gonna wake the lad up and he needs as much sleep as possible to heal. Barely slumbers when he gets too stressed and he’s bound to be a ball of nerves after all this Clay shite. You know how damn stubborn Juice is.”

Tig stopped pacing, instead tapping his foot anxiously on the floor. Chibs threw him a look, but didn’t say anything. Chibs had learned how to choose his battles with Tig.

“This is a problem.” Tig said, firm. “We need to fix this shit. I can’t go around pretending like nothing’s happening every time Clay decides he needs to use Juice as a punching bag.”

“I agree with you, Alexander,” Chibs sighed, tired age lines suddenly becoming evident on his exhausted face. “Bu’ we both know wha’ that means for the three of us. Our lives together.”

“I know,” Tig rubbed his temples. “Means we need to leave the club.”

***

Tig walked out of Juice’s dorm room, reluctantly shutting the door behind him. Juice had woken up and refused to go back to sleep unless Tig had given him a few kisses—and who was Tig to deny that request?

Chibs had ushered him out a few moments later as Juice’s cock had reacted to the attention, and he was in no condition to do anything of sexual nature. Juice had pouted, but it was for his own good.

Chibs was taking Juice back to his apartment for the night. He wanted his bear to hug while he slept. Neither Tig nor Chibs could argue with his puppy dog eyes, even if they didn’t want to move Juice too much with all of his injuries.

He couldn’t stand to look at Clay as he walked into the bar to get a beer.

“Tig.” Clay beckoned to him in the chapel. “I need to talk to you about something important. Club business. Close the door behind you.”

Tig sat down in his usual seat at Clay’s right hand. His Sargaent at Arms patch was heavy on his chest. The years of reporting to Clay and being his go-to guy really weighed on Tig. He’d been so conditioned to value loyalty to the club over everything that he felt guilty of thinking of leaving it.

“We have an issue inside the club.” Clay started.

_ Yeah, we do have a fucking problem _ , Tig thought to himself. _ You beatin’ the shit out of the love of my damn life and I can’t even hit you for it. Sick, pathetic bastard. _

“A problem?” Tig said, scrunching his face up in confusion. “What kinda problem are you talkin’ about?”

“Juice. He needs to go.”

A rock dropped in Tig’s stomach. There were two ways you left the club. Either good standing or in a body bag. And Juice hadn’t been there long enough to earn good standing.

“You’re kickin’ the kid out of the club?”

Clay lit a cigar and leaned back in his chair. It angered Tig that he was so nonchalant, playing with Juice’s life in his fat, grubby fingers. 

“Shoulda never patched him in.” Clay scoffed. “He’s a liability. Can’t take a good beating without blubbering like a baby.”

“He’s still new, Clay. Kid’s got a lot to learn, but he’ll-”

“There’s no buts, Tig. Talked to someone at the hospital, got a record of his medical history,” Clay glowered, passing Tig a file of papers. “Kid’s on a thousand medications. Anxiety, depression, all kinds of shit. We don’t need that. Club doesn’t need that.”

Tig looked down at the page with all of Juice’s medical records written out in black and white. The list of physical injuries was long (that’s what happens when you join a gun-running biker club), but that didn’t matter to Clay. 

Juice had some serious issues, Tig had known that before looking at his records, but he was working through him. Tig was helping him, and Chibs was helping him even more. Clay couldn’t know that.

“Aren’t medications supposed to help that shit?” Tig questioned, trying to grill Clay as hard as he could without raising suspicion. “Doesn’t really look like anything to hurt him over.”

“You didn’t see him, Tig.” Clay blew out a puff of smoke from his cigar. “You didn’t see his eyes. He’s a broken man. Too vulnerable for this life. It’d be charity to put him out of his misery. A goddamn mercy killing.”

“Clay-” Tig started, but Clay put a hand up to stop him.

“No nonsense, Tig. Our Juan Carlos is gonna get two bullets clean in the back of his head and I want you to be the one to do it.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tig takes charge of Juice's fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we're winding down to the end of this story! It's been fun to write, but I think this is the beginning of the final chapters. Not quite yet though! There WILL be a sequel, just not immediately. Soon enough! Enjoy! :)

Tig stormed out of the clubhouse, set on a mission. In Clay’s eyes, Tig was set on killing Juice when in reality, Tig was planning on getting him the hell out of Charming. The door slammed behind him, splitting the glass window in a a few severe cracks. Another good slam would shatter it. Tig wasn’t going to stay to find that out.

“Follow him.” Clay ordered the prospects, Half-Sack ad Logan. “Make sure Juice leaves in a body bag. Better yet, make sure there’s no body.”

“Yes, sir.” Logan saluted Clay, more than eager to watch the demise of Juice Ortiz.

Half-Sack, on the other hand, wasn’t so sure. But he followed, trying hard to keep up with what was going on. His friend wasn’t going to die, not on his watch. No matter what the Club wanted.

 

* * *

 

Tig threw open the door to Juice’s apartment, slamming it into the wall where it cracked the paint from the force of the hit. Juice, who was sleeping on Chibs’ chest on the couch, awoke with a start, breathing heavy.

One look at his bruised face melted Tig’s cold heart, but it cemented what he knew he had to do. He had to get Juice the fuck out of here. And fast.

“Are you fuckin’ mad, Alexander?” Chibs roared, pulling Juice closer into him. “Wha’ the hell is goin’ on with you?”

“We need to get Juice out of here.” Tig said, not hesitating to pull Juice up to his feet, though the younger man hissed in pain at the pressure on his wounds. “Sorry, darlin’, but we’ve really got no time. Come with me. Now.”

“What in God’s good name is going on, Tig? You better tell me before I have half a mind to bea’ the hell ou’ of you-” Chibs cursed Tig. 

“The Reaper’s come for Juice,” Tig delivered the statement cold, no feeling. He couldn’t feel right now, he had to act. A second too late and Juice would be dead. “Clay’s orders. He wants me to put two into the back of Juice’s skull and, shit, I’m not gonna fucking do that.”

The sound of revving motorcycle engines sounded from the parking lot of the apartment complex. Juice had gone blank, completely unresponsive to his surroundings out of complete and utter terror. Chibs jumped up as well, holding Juice protectively, shielding him from anything that might burst through the door.

“No!” Tig yelled, shoving Chibs toward the door. “You need to stall whoever that is while I slip Juice out the back.”

“Where are you plannin’ on takin’ our lad, Tiggy?” Chibs questioned. 

“As far away from here as possible. Somewhere safe. I’ll be with hi,. Never leavin’ his side.” Tig rushed. “Well, we knew we needed an exit and here it is.”

“Aye. T’is.” Chibs looked at Juice, kissing his forehead. “Take care o’ my boy until I can ge’ down there with you two.”

“Always.”

Chibs scurried out the door, his hand situated on his holster, not taking it out yet, but ready to draw at a second’s notice. Tig watched him exit and started moving Juice who had just stopped answering. He could barely move without help.

“Alright, Juicy. We’re gonna have to hurry downstairs to my bike. Hold on to me as tight as we can because we’re gonna be burning rubber until we’re far far away. You hear me?”

Juice gave no response, but Tig didn’t have time to rouse him back to reality. Heavy footsteps sounded outside and they needed to get out of there. Five minutes ago.

Tig picked Juice up, one arm under his back and the other under his knees, holding him tightly against his chest. Juice hung limp in Tig’s grip and the dead weight slowed Tig down as he booked it down the stairs toward the first floor.

On the last set of stairs, Tig tripped over his feet, sending him and Juice tumbling down the staircase. Tig cursed as they both landed in a painful heap at the bottom. The last thing Juice needed was more bruises. Wouldn’t matter if he was dead.

The good news was that the fall seemed to have brought Juice back as he flailed his limbs, wild, confused eyes searching Tig for answers. Why was this happening to him? What did he do to deserve this?

“No time to explain, babycakes.” Tig brushed himself off and helped Juice to his feet. “Get on the back of my bike, you can’t drive in this condition.”

Wordlessly, Juice nodded, and they made a beeline across the parking lot to Tig’s motorcycle. Chibs was talking to the prospects at the door, but the sound of Tig’s engine sent the three of their heads whipping toward the getaway vehicle.

“Hey!” Logan yelled, shoving Chibs to the ground in his haste to get on his own vehicle to follow them. “Hey, get back here!”

“Shit,” Half-Sack, who was hopeful that Juice would have been long gone by the time they’d shown up, cursed himself. He followed closely behind Logan as they sped off in pursuit of Tig and Juice, hoping somehow that everyone would make it out of this alive.

“Hold on to me tight, baby!” Tig yelled behind him to Juice. 

Juice clutched onto Tig for dear life, his arms encircling Tig’s belly. He buried his face in the back of Tig’s neck, letting the terrified tears flow freely. He would apologize for soaking the back of Tig’s shirt later, but he couldn’t worry about that now. He had too much other shit going on to care.

You know, like fleeing for his life by some crazy sociopath prospect.

Who just so happened to be right on their tail.

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tig and Juice attempt to escape Charming, but the prospects are hot on their tail.

Gunshots rang out in the streets of Charming, narrowly whizzing by Juice and Tig. Car horns blared in fear as parents tried to shield their children in the backseat. Drivers collided in confusion with the band of motorcycles playing a game of cat and mouse weaved in and out of traffic.

“Son of a bitch!” Tig cursed as a bullet flew particularly close to them.

Tig worried about Juice being situated on the back of his back. The bullets were coming from behind them and Juice had no protection. Tig was basically using him as a human shield and though this wasn’t his intention, he still felt guilty about Juice being out in the open right there.

Juice pulled his gun out of the holster and aimed behind him at the prospect, Logan, aiming at his tires. He couldn’t bring himself to aim the gun at his head.

Logan responded with two more shots that lodged themselves in the ground where Tig’s tires just were. He was speeding up and Tig was already going as fast as he could. Juice just prayed that Tig’s gas tank was fuller than the prospect’s.

Half-Sack wasn’t far behind him, but he didn’t have his gun out. 

“Hold on tight, Juicy!” Tig called out before whipping around a corner, a minivan narrowly avoiding them. 

Sweat dripped down Juice’s face. He knew he was breathing hard, close to hyperventilating, but he couldn’t hear himself over the sound of their engines. He couldn’t even hear himself thing.

Juice just shot behind himself and hoped for the best.

He missed.

Half-Sack watched as his friend was gunned down by the crazy, sociopath prospect who should have never been in the club in the first place. Sack’s duty was, first and foremost, to the club, but he couldn’t bare to watch his friend go out the way he would if Logan wasn’t stopped. 

Half-Sack had no qualms killing for the club when a bastard deserved it. But, Juice? Juice deserved better than that.

“Logan!” Half-Sack yelled. “Watch out!”

Half-Sack sacrificed his own bike by slamming it into Logan’s, colliding with maximum impact. Both of the bikes were laid out in the middle of the road. Unfortunately, the crash happened to catch Juice and Tig in it at the last second, sending Juice and Tig flying off the motorcycle, all four men landing in the middle of traffic with three totaled bikes among them.

Logan reached for his gun, aiming it at Juice’s head. Juice tried to run before the trigger was pulled, but his leg was pinned under Tig’s bike.

_ I love you, Daddy, _ Juice thought, closing his eyes, expecting the bullet to end him at any time.  _ I’m sorry I didn’t get to say goodbye. _

_ Bang! _

The gun went off, but Juice didn’t feel the impact. His eyes burst open to see Tig lying in front of him, blood spilling out of him from his shoulder.

At the last second, Tig dove headfirst in front of Juice, saving him from an early grave. At the realization of what had happened, Juice’s heart swelled three times in size with love for his Tig, his strong, selfless, courageous Tigger.

“Go!” Half-Sack yelled, knowing by now that the rest of the Sons would be on their way.

No doubt someone had called Unser with all this commotion in the middle of downtown. Intel traveled fast in Charming, especially when it came to the Sons, and they would be here in record time. Tig was good with a pistol, but no way he could hold off the entirety of his former club.

Half-Sack held Logan down on the burning pavement, holding his wrists down after knocking his weapon out of his hands. 

“Let’s go.” Tig ordered.

“But your arm-” Juice tried to argue, concerned with the amount of red that soaked Tig’s shirt. 

“Run! Now, Juice!”

Juice took off running, not needing to look back to know that Tig was behind him. There was no stopping them now. No Logan, no Clay, no Club, and no damn bullet wound was getting in there way now. Thanks to Half-Sack.

And Juice didn’t even get to say thank you.

They ran and ran and ran until their legs burned and their lungs practically collapsed under the pressure of activity. When they stopped, long after the sky had gotten dark, woods surrounded them. They hid themselves in the thick brush, not that the club would come looking for them out here. Not yet anyway. They had a little bit of time to catch their breaths before they went hitchhiking along the interstate to go out east. Somewhere the club didn’t have a charter.

“You alright, baby?” Tig asked. He winced in pain as the pain from the bulletwound set in, the adrenaline wearing off.

“M’fine,” Juice answered. “We need to put pressure on that. You’ve lost a lot of blood already.”

“If only Chibs was here,” Tig sighed wistfully. “He’d know exactly what to do.” 

Juice ripped some fabric off of the bottom part of his shirt, pressing it to the wound to stop the bleeding. He did the same with the exit wound, wincing as Tig hissed with pain.

“Hey, it’s alright, baby. We’re safe. Together and safe.” Tig reassured Juice, seeing the worried look on his face. “You were such a brave, good boy out there. You deserve to rest for the next five years without doing anything stressful at all. How does that sound?”

“And we can start all over again?” Juice asked, thinking dreamily about all the possibilities ahead of them. “Us and Daddy?”

“Of course. The three of us will no cares or worries in the world.”

“And we could all live together. And all sleep at night without having to drive to each other’s houses the next day,” Juice went on. “We could have a front porch to sit on during the summer and I could sit on your lap because there would be no Clay to tell us we couldn’t.”

“I like the way you think, princess. We could have milkshake dates every day. No hiding. No sneaking off to the dorm rooms for some fun while everyone’s too drunk to notice we’re gone.” Tig talked through the pain, grateful he had Juice to put pressure on both the entry and exits points; he couldn’t have done it himself.

Tig leaned his head onto Juice’s shoulder. They were both absolutely drenched in sweat.

“We could have a pantry with all our snacks in it—I know Sour Patch Kids and Hot Cheetos are your favorites.” Juice smiled.

“Such a good boy for remembering. My darling boy is the most thoughtful, beautiful, lovely boy out of all the other boys.”

Juice blushed and tried to hide the fact he had gone stiff inside his pants; now was not the time for it.

“We could have a little reading nook for Daddy.” Juice fantasized. “He could read all his Scottish and Irish books there in peace, wearing his glasses on the tip of his nose like an old man.”

“I can see it already, princess.”

“And you could use it sometimes to read your Playboy magazines.”

Tig clicked his tongue. “Watch it.”

It was quiet for a moment, the sound of crickets permeating the atmosphere. The future was so uncertain, but talking about it made Juice and Tig feel like everything was going to be okay.

“Does that sound like a good thing to you?” Juice asked, wishing on every star in the sky that he would be able to start a new life with the two loves of his life.

“It sounds like a wonderful life, princess.”

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibs has a breakdown.

Chibs paced back and forth in his dorm room at the club.

Tig had taken off with his baby and he hadn’t heard from them in days. Where the hell could they be to the point where they couldn’t find a phone and call him? Let him know they weren’t lying in a ditch somewhere?

“Shite!” Chibs screamed as he finally lost it, punching the wall as hard as he could with a tightly-closed fist. “Couldn’t you call? Couldn’t you bastards jus’ give me a fuckin’ call?”

His back hit the wall next to the dent from his fist and he slid down to a crouch. Tears sprang from his eyes helplessly, and he didn’t bother wiping them away.

Let the tears come. It was dark. No one to see. No Tig and especially no Juicyboy here to worry if he was alright.

“Fuck you, bastards!” Chibs cried.

His voice was hoarse from crying for so long. He tore at his hair in worry and frustration, feeling so helpless and utterly alone. 

He couldn’t do shite. He was goddamn useless here, crying in his room while his Juice could be out there in trouble. Or dead. Tig could be just as worse off. And Chibs couldn’t do a goddamn thing about it. Useless prick.

Chibs went back to pacing, unable to stop worst case scenarios from flashing across his mind.

Dead corpses off the side of the highway. Kidnapped, raped, torture. Held for a ransom no one would answer.

There was a worst case scenario that Chibs hated himself for thinking, hated himself for fearing it in the first place. The thought intruded his brain against his will and he couldn’t shake it, no matter how guilty he felt for thinking it.

What if they’d taken off somewhere together with no intention of calling Chibs so he could join them? If they don’t call, he wouldn’t be able to find them. Juice and Chibs would be starting anew together while Chibs was stuck here with men he hated. Men who would never accept him for who he was, who he loved. 

What if Tig and Juice had left him and he’d lost them both without even a goodbye?

Then the phone rang.

Chibs leaped for it across the room, fumbling frantically with it in his hands to try to answer it. The Caller ID showed it was an unknown number.

Good. They’d need new burner phones the club didn’t know about.

“Hello?” Chibs’ voice was hoarse as he answered.

“Daddy, it’s me. It’s Juicy.”

Chibs burst into a new round of tears, so happy to hear his lad’s voice. He was hysterical, he knew that.

“Hey, baby boy. Are you alrigh’? Where did you an’ Tig end up?”

“We’re at a motel somewhere a little out east.” Juice answered and Chibs could hear the fear in his voice though Juice tried to disguise it. “Tiggy got hit in the shootout and he’s bleeding pretty bad.”

“Shite, lad.” Chibs cursed. “Are you alrigh’ at least?”

“Not a scratch on me.” Juice answered. Chibs breathed a sigh of relief. “But Tig looks very pale and I’m afraid he’s gonna die.”

Juice’s voice broke and Chibs could hear his sobs through the phone. Juice was no medic and he was in no way equipped to treat a wound like that, but Chibs couldn’t leave the clubhouse to meet them since they were on hardcore lockdown.

Two members defecting hadn’t gone on well with the others. Go figure.

“Listen, lad. You’re gonna hav’ to ge’ him to the hospital, love.” Chibs advised. “Somewhere tha’s no’ St. Thomas.”

“But-”

“No, buts, love.” Chibs tried to be calm and collected, but knew how serious the situation was. Tig wasn’t going to die. “He needs a doctor and as grea’ of a nurse I know you are, you don’ have a degree and Tig needs someone who knows wha’ they’re doin’.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Juice’s small voice came from the other end of the line. 

“You hav’ a burner, righ’?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Call me when you ge’ to the hospital with Tig. Immediately. I want to hear from ye within the hour.”

“I can do that, Daddy.” Juice sounded terrified on the phone, but Chibs wasn’t going to let Tig die in a motel room when the three of them were so close to gettin’ away.

Now only for the goddamn lockdown to lift so Chibs could get a few things and meet up with his boy.

“I’ll give you an extra fifteen minutes so you can convince Alexander to actually go,” Chibs sighed, already exasperated and Tig hadn’t even put up a fight yet. “And if he gives ye trouble, call me and I’ll deal with him.”

“I love you, Daddy,” Juice’s voice strained. “Please don’t cry anymore. Everything will be okay.”

Chibs chuckled under his breath, sucking in his crying so Juice wouldn’t hear. “Love, I’m supposed to be sayin’ that to you. Be strong, my love. Know tha’ Daddy loves you, too, and I’ll be with ye as soon as I possibly can.”

“Be strong, too, Daddy. You’re the strongest man I know.”

The second Juice hung up, Chibs flew into a fit of sobs, crying into his pillow to muffle the sounds, feeling like a useless bastard here in Charming while Juice was in charge of a stubborn Tig who was bleeding out in a motel room somewhere out east.

Useless fuckin’ bastard.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice makes a few hard decisions.

“It’s gonna be okay, Tiggy,” Juice whispered against Tig’s skin. “It’s my turn to take care of you now.”

He wiped the sweat off of Tig’s forehead lovingly, nuzzling his hair and placing kisses along the top of Tig’s head.

“You need to drink some water,” Juice said. “No arguing with me, Tig. Drink some water now.”

Tig groaned in pain, his face a pallid green. He looked terrible and felt worse. He could barely lift his head off of the pillow long enough for Juice to pour some water down his throat. Tig lapped it up eagerly, dribbling onto his chin.

It had been a few days in the motel and Tig’s condition had gotten worse. Juice knew that there was no way he was going to make it without any medical attention, as risky as it would be to go to the hospital. 

“We gotta go,” Juice ordered as Tig hissed in pain. “We gotta walk to the highway and hitch a ride to the nearest hospital that’s not St. Thomas.”

“No, no, no. We ain’t doing that.” Tig argued.

“Get up, Tig.” Juice urged. 

“No.”

“Don’t make me do this.”

“I don’t know what you’re gonna do, but-FUCK!”

Juice had stuck his thumb right into Tig’s wound, making him flail and squirm in complete agony while Juice put pressure on the hole.

Juice winced at Tig’s continuous cries of pain. It caused a sharp ache inside of him to hurt Tig like that, but he was absolutely not about to watch Tig die in this grungy motel room.

“Fine!” Tig strained out. “Fine, I’ll fucking go.”

 

* * *

 

Tig frowned as he was constrained to the hospital bed, unable to get up or walk around. This place was by no means safe; if the Sons caught wind they were there, the club would head there as soon as possible and cut both of their heads off.

“Can I at least walk around?” Tig complained.

“No.” Juice said.

“Please?”

“No.”

“I’m fine, Juice. I’m a big man who can use his legs even with two holes in him.” 

“Nurse said you have an infection. Don’t aggravate it.” Juice flipped through a random magazine he stole from the waiting room so he didn’t lose it in front of Tig. “Don’t aggravate  _ me _ .”

The burner phone in Juice’s back pocket vibrated, making him jump a mile in the air. He forgot to call Chibs.

_ He fucking forgot to call Chibs _ .

“Hello?” Juice answered. “Sorry, we just got to the hospital and Tig has an infection and-”

“Stop, lad.” Chibs said. “You need to leave Tig at the hospital.”

“What? I can’t do that, it’s not safe here.” Juice tried to argue.

“Tig can take care o’ ‘imself. You need to get as far away as you can. Tig and I will both catch up.”

“I can’t do this on my own, Daddy.” Juice shriveled up, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. “I can’t go all by myself.”

“T’is the safest option, lad. We need to split up. Divide and conquer.” Chibs explained, keeping his voice hushed in case anybody walked by him. “The more ways they split, the weaker they’ll be. We’re almos’ ou’ o’ the woods, darlin’.”

“I-I can’t.”

“You can, darlin’. You have to be brave for Tiggy. For Daddy. For yourself, Juicy. You can do this, I know ye can.”

* * *

 

Juice’s dying sobs rattled in his chest as he built up the strength to tell Tig he had to leave. On Daddy’s orders. He couldn’t disobey Daddy.

“Chibs told you to go.”

Juice turned to Tig with a confused frown on his face. “Yeah, he said to go as far away as I could.”

“He’s right. It’s a smart plan.” Tig admitted. “I was gonna keep you with me. Selfish, I know. Just hard to think straight right now.”

“Promise me you’ll be safe? That you’ll take care of yourself?” Juice pleaded, taking Tig’s hand in his.

“We’re not going to be apart for that long. Few days. A week, at most. Chibs should meet up with us not long after that.”

“I don’t want to be alone.”

Tig’s heart broke at the sound of that. Of course Juice didn’t want to be alone. This wouldn’t be the first time he’d had to pack his shit, move to an entirely new place, and start over all by himself. The move from Queens to Charming nearly killed him, and who knows where he’d be if he hadn’t found the MC?

Tig didn’t like to think of the possibilities. But he knew it was hard on Juice. There was no other choice.

“You can call me or Chibs whenever you need to. We’ve both got burners. You can talk to us for as long as you need to. You won’t be alone for long, doll. I promise. I can’t wait to get back to you and eat you up.”

Juice smiled and wiped away his tears. He kissed Tig, soft and sweet, capturing Tig’s lips in his. “You’re going to need me to keep you in line. I’ll be checking in hourly to make sure you’re not doing any dumb shit to make your infection worse.”

“Wouldn’t expect anything less from you, doll.”

 


	37. Chapter 37: The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice, Tig, and Chibs go their separate ways. Temporarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the FINAL chapter! I've loved writing this and it has been incredible, but it had to end. Watch out for the sequel! Should be out soon! Thank you all for your support for this story, it means the world to me!

Tig clammed up in pain, feeling the bullet holes in him pluck at every fiber of his endurance. He couldn’t breathe.

He wished Juice was here for him to hold.

All of a sudden, Tig seized up, the veins on his arms rippling as he endured the worst agony he’d ever felt. His body jerked uncontrollably.

“Sir, sir!” the nurse ran into the room. “He’s having a seizure!” she yelled out to the doctors down the hall who came hurrying in to see Tig seizing.

Tig didn’t remember anything that happened after.

 

* * *

 

Chibs went through Juice’s things, throwing together some stuff into a bag. His pot was the first thing to get packed, along with some clothes and video games. The basic shit he’d need once they got settled wherever they ended up.

He picked up the bear he and Tig got Juice and hugged it tight against his chest, feeling all of the dented places where Juice had often clutched. It made Chibs miss his men, his baby boy especially, hoping he was okay.

Chibs’ hand twitched to his phone. Maybe he should call Juice to check on him? Looking at the clock, only twenty minutes had passed since he’d talked to Juice. It felt like hours.

No. He couldn’t. Juice didn’t need Chibs hovering by phone, it would only make him more anxious being so far away.

“Fuck, laddie,” Chibs hugged the bear, taking in Juice’s sent. “Fuck, I hope you’re alrigh’ out there.”

 

* * *

 

The train ticket felt heavy in Juice’s hand, anchoring him to the spot he stood. In about ten minutes, he’d be officially leaving the life he once knew. His second life, his second family. 

Why did shit go so sideways whenever he came around? Would he ever be in a place where everything didn’t come crashing down all around him?

If it happened again, would he lose Chibs and Tig in the process?

Juice shook his head, trying not to think about the bad things while thumbed the cigarette he bummed from some woman outside the ticket booth.

A young girl stared at him from across the way, smirking at him with painted lips and cat eyes. She was real young, had to be nineteen or twenty. Looked like the kind of girl whose attention Juice usually attracted. Young, dumb rebels looking for a dangerous guy to piss off Daddy.

“You got a light?” Juice asked her.

“Sure,” she said, fumbling with the lighter she couldn’t get out of her pocket fast enough.

Juice took a long drag of his cigarette, feeling the shaking of his hands subside almost immediately, the black tar comforting him in his time of loneliness.

“What’s your name?” Juice smirked, rubbing the back of his head.

“Eloise.” she twirled her hair around her fingers with chipped nails. “It’s dumb, I know. It’s my great-grandmother’s name and she’s, like, a million.”

“No, no, I think it’s beautiful.” Juice whispered, twirling her hair in his own fingers, but the strands got caught in his rings. “Shit, I’m sorry, let me help you.”

While Eloise was busy helping him untangle her hair from him, Juice lifted her wallet from her back pocket and shoved it into his own without her noticing.

“Sorry, about that, darlin’.” Juice winked. “Gotta board the train now.”

She was damn near mesmerized as Juice walked away, boarding the train with nothing but the clothes on his back and the wallet of a  nineteen year old girl in his pocket.

He was bound for Minnesota now. Alone. Hopefully not for long.


End file.
